What Went Wrong
by lovelylavern
Summary: It had been 6 weeks since the cabin, 6 wonderful weeks of many stolen kisses and constant memories of THAT night. But, Dimitri just received the shock of a lifetime, one that ruins Rose's life too. And it all started withe the words, "Tasha is pregnant.
1. A problem and Confrontation

**Okay everyone! This is my first fanfic, so read and review! But if you have criticism, please say it nicely! **

**Thanks, Ash**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of VA, not the sexy Russian God, Christian, Eddie or even Rose. The mighty Richelle Mead owns them all! **

Chapter 1

DPOV

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK. I had just been having the most vivid and sexy dream about Roza when I hear the banging begin. I rolled over in my bed to see it was only 6:00 am. Who the hell is beating my door down at this hour! "Who is it?" I yell as I put on clothing and wipe the sleep from my eyes. "It's Tasha". I mutter what I think about being woke up this early in my native language, which is Russian. I hear Tasha laugh as I open the door, crap I forgot she can understand my language unlike my Roza. She runs in and throws her arms around my neck. Crap she is excited about something. "Tash what is it that convinced you to wake me up at this ungodly hour?" "Well Dimka, I have news, great news," she begins. "What is it Tash?" I see that she is debating what to say until she finally blurts out, "I'm PREGNANT!"

What the hell? I feel like I've been sucker punched. "Are you sure Tash? Its been a while since that one night." "Yes I'm absolutely positive! I just had Dr. Finn at the clinic confirm it, I'm 13 weeks pregnant!"

Oh sweet Jesus my Roza is going to kill me when I tell her that Tasha is pregnant and that means I'm going to have to leave her.

RPOV

17 year old Rose Hathaway ran across campus toward the gym knowing she was late, not bad late though. As she burst thorough the double doors she gave her Russian God a small smile while saying, "I'm only like 5 minutes late! that's an improvement. Right Comrade? Dimitri sighed as he told Rose there was a change in plans. "Practice has been cancelled until farther notice. Today you will be released after we talk." Rose had a look of sheer ocnfusion on her face, "okay?" "I think you should sit down" he tells her. She still wears a look of confusion on her beautiful face but does what he asks. "Okay Comrade, I'm on my ass. What's up?" "Tasha is pregnant" he blurts out. Rose looked up with many emotions playing on her face, "What the hell are you talking about? I thought you loved me!" I felt the slow burn as hot tears filled my eyes. I will be strong, I will not let him see me break. I slipped my guardian mask back on before I looked back into his eyes.

"Roza please let me explain," Dimitri started, only to be interrupted by me. "Please save the BS. Your as bad as the Moroi who use us Dhampir women." she stated icily. "You used me as a play toy, all the while you were screwing that bitch too! How could you?" she said as her eyes welled again. Before he could open his mouth to try and explain to me how it had happened, I realized something, "You were with her, like together weren't you? She can give you everything I cant. A family. that's why you were with her. You were trying to start a family." I said in a flat voice, even to my ears I could hear there was no emotion behind what I just said. "NO, No Roza, that is not it. You are wrong." Dimitri started, but I raised a hand to stop him. "Please Guardian Belikov, spare me. I understand your want for children more than anything. You owe me no explanation." With that I mustered up all the strength I had left and walked away. Once I had safely made it out of the gym I ran, I ran as fast as I could back to my dorm room, ignoring all the stares I got. When I reached my room I locked the door and fell down on my bed and let the sobs overtake my body.

DPOV

She doesn't get it. I need to explain but Tasha was here. She was at my door when I got back wanting to know when we were leaving. Yes Tasha is pregnant, and yes I accepted her offer, not because I love her or ever will but because she is pregnant, with my child, and needs my protection. We're leaving the school in 2 hours, and as much as it hurts I know my Roza will never give me the time to explain what happened. So I sit down at my desk to write a letter telling her everything, all the while hoping and praying to the good God above she will read it.

**OKAY! Good or Bad? Continue or Stop? Review and let me know if I should go on! **

**ASH**


	2. The Explanation

**Thank you guys for all the reviews! So sweet of y'all! **

**Anywho, here's the next chapter, but WARNING, there is a M scene, but I will mark it! **

**Ash**

Chapter 2

RPOV

I let the sobs wrack my body for what felt like hours. I just felt so betrayed! I loved him, I loved him enough to give him everything. And to make matters worse I still love him. I'd give my life right now to save his. Doesn't he understand? I LOVE HIM and I need him. And to make an awful night that much worse I keep thinking back to THAT night.

*FLASHBACK*

It had been a while since I took the darkness from Lissa. Once I realized this I slipped into her head started pulling it from her. There was so much of it that once I started pulling it out it wouldn't stop coming. When I felt the pull stop I was suddenly angry. Angry at Lissa. When I turned on her, her eyes went wide with fear. "Your eyes… They are so dark, almost black." she murmured.

"And its all your fault. You're such a winey little bitch sometimes, never doing anything for yourself." I screeched at her. She instantly stepped back to put distance between us, but I was still so mad! I head Christian to tell Dimitri to get me away from her and calm me down. Then I was up and over his shoulder kicking and screaming. It barley even registered that he brought me to the cabin, which is WAY away from the school. He flopped me down on the bed and tried reasoning with me saying that he knew this wasn't me. When I heard him say this the anger shifted to him. When he walked towards me I lashed out. He dodged my attach and pinned my arms to my side. "I love you," he simply said. With those words out I felt my anger drain.

***M SCENE* **

Then as quick as the anger came and went I felt a new emotion. Overwhelming attraction, lust, but mostly love. I spun around in Dimitri's arms, giving me access to his mouth. Honestly, I figured that he'd pull away as soon as it got good but he surprised me. This kiss started off slow and quickly became heavy. God I wanted him! In one swift motion, without ever breaking the kiss, I threw my leg over him and scooted up to where I was straddling his waist. He moaned and let his head fall back, giving me access to his neck. I slowly trailed kisses down his jaw until I reached the sensitive area at the base of his neck. I timidly touched my tongue to it, earning me another moan. When I heard he liked it I started to suckle and gently nibble his neck. The rational part of me knew it would leave a visible bruise but I didn't care at this moment in time. I could feel him harden underneath me, and I couldn't help the small growl that escaped my lips. Almost frantically I pulled his shirt up over his head as he worked the buttons on mine. When all my clothes where on the floor he flipped us, pinning my naked body underneath his half naked one. Those pants have got to go I thought. As if reading my mind he lifted himself so we get them off. I openly gaped at his perfect body while he murmured, "You are beautiful my Roza."

When I looked up into his beautiful eyes he asked if I was sure I was ready. I was quick to reply, "let me show you how ready I am."

With that final thought I slid down his perfect body until I was between his knees. His breath caught when he realized my meaning, "Roza this night is about you, so you don't have to…" Without listening to him I reached out and took hold of his shaft. I leaned down and kissed head first, then opened my mouth and took as much of him into my mouth as I could. With his hands twisted into my hair his head fell back in pleasure. When he said he was getting close to release, I pulled back and with one last kiss to his head slid back up to straddle his waist. He leaned up to kiss me, but only briefly. He whispered in my ear huskily, "Don't think I'm not gonna return the favor." Before I could even process the words, I was on my back with his head between my thighs, kissing his way up. He raised my knees to give him better access to me.

Slowly he used one finger to massage my swollen clit, but only for a second before he replaced it with his skilled tongue. God it felt so good. I bucked and writhed in bliss, but his other hand kept me in place. When I thought it couldn't get any better, he slipped a finger inside of me, only pulling it out to add another finger with the first. My Russian God is going to kill me with pleasure. The whole time he used his fingers, his tongue never slowed down. "Oh, Dimitri, I'm gonna… Ohhh… That's what an orgasm feels like? Damn great!"

As I was still riding out the spasms of my first, he positioned himself at my entrance. "You're sure Roza?" Without a verbal answer I pushed my hips up, driving him to the hilt of his shaft, and successfully flipping us to where I'm straddling him again. I gasped in pleasure, pulling him in and out in a fast but steady rhythm. While I was experiencing my second orgasm and he was coming to his release. He tried to pull out to cum but all I knew was I wanted him in me longer so I pushed him in one last time as I felt him cum inside me. Hell were both Dhampirs so there is no way anything could happen.

As we laid there afterwards, my head on his chest, just talking, he suddenly got a mischievous smile on his face. "What's with the look Comrade?" He moved so quickly I never saw it coming. He had my hands pinned above my head while straddling me. He leaned down to the soft spot on my neck and kissed me there. It felt, AHMAZING. Then he started to nibble and bite and suckle, and I realized what he was doing. "NO.. Lissa will see!"

Satisfied with its size he rolled off me and said, "I think we should tell them." "Well if we didn't want them to know its too late now because Liss will notice this bruise and see your matching one. She will figure it out."

***END of M SCENE***

*END of FLASHBACK*

God why did I still love him? Even though he's leaving me for HER today? Why did I feel so lost?

Screw him and his male whoring ways I decided.

That's when the nausea hit me. What the hell has been making me so sick? Lissa walked in just as I finished my bathroom run. "Rose, I have a theory but you have to trust me."

"Um Kay?"

We ended up in the clinic to see Dr. Finn. When he came in Lissa took charge and told him I needed blood work done to check for all diseases and infections. He drew my blood and agreed to call me as soon as he knew. And jus to show Lissa I was trying to move on, I went out with them to try and cheer up.

DPOV

_My Dearest Roza, _

_Once you get this I will be gone. But I love you. I always have. And I swear to you I never meant pain to you. Tasha was one bad decision. I didn't love her. I don't love her now. I never will love her but this is my baby . _

_You see the night she came back, we had had a fight. Over something stupid and small I'm sure. I went to catch up with her. I swear I only intended to talk, but I don't know what happened, next thing I know I'm waking up to HER nad not you. Honestly I thought we used protection. When I woke up and couldn't remember what happened I went looking to make sure she was on the pill or we used some kind of protection. And I found a condom wrapper. When I first found it I thought there is a God and he has smiled down on me! _

_Before I left her room I let her know that it was a mistake I already regretted, that I loved someone else and it couldn't and wouldn't happen again. She was upset but left me alone. Until today. I promise you my Roza, I was going to tell you. I just didn't want to crush you anymore than you already had been. You see you are only 17, not quite 18 and you've already spent your life protecting Lissa. You've been the best friend she could ask for, but in return you haven't had time for you. And just when you found a guy that you could have loved, even though I didn't care for him personally, he was take away from you too. Your own mother left you at the academy at the ripe age of 2. You've had so much pain in your short life that it didn't seem fair to crush you again. For that I'm sorry. I'm sorry you had to find out this way. _

_Looks like either way I cursh you, and that was the one thing I tried to avoid at all costs. Remimber this my Roza, I Love you and I always will. But I owe my child a father. I know you think what I wanted most was a family, but roza that is where you are wrong. I would give up my friends, my title, my unborn child, and any others I may have ever had to be with you. I know that it is too late for that but I thoguth you should know. _

_I hoep in time you can forgive me, maybe one day love me again, for I know I will never stop loving you. _

_With all my love_

_Dimitri _

With my letter to Roza finished I picked up my bags and went to meet Tasha. On my way I spotted the Princess. I decided to ask her to deliver it. Before the words even left my mouth I was bitch slapped, by none other than Princess Dragomir! What the Hell! Rose must be broken! God I'm such a dick, and I hate myself! I decided to just put the letter in the mail to avoid any more bitch fits on this campus.

RPOV

Shit, Fuck, Damn! "Liss, I'm pregnant! That stupid ass doctor just called to CONGRADULATE me!" How the hell did this happen. Of course Liss saw my hickey the day after THAT night with HIM, and I told her everything. She's my sister and I trusted her and Sparky with the truth. They both agree Tasha is a bitch faced hoe bag for taking the love of my life, but that's over with. He left 2 days ago. And now I'm freaking 6 weeks and 4 days pregnant. As I cried Liss held me and told me it would all be all right because I have her, Sparky, Eddie, Mia, and Adrian. I sure hoped she was right because the mail just got here and there is a letter from HIM.

_My Dearest Roza, _

_Once you get this I will be gone. But I love you. I always have. And I swear to you I never meant pain to you. Tasha was one bad decision. I didn't love her. I don't love her now. I never will love her but this is my baby . _

_You see the night she came back, we had had a fight. Over something stupid and small I'm sure. I went to catch up with her. I swear I only intended to talk, but I don't know what happened, next thing I know I'm waking up to HER nad not you. Honestly I thought we used protection. When I woke up and couldn't remember what happened I went looking to make sure she was on the pill or we used some kind of protection. And I found a condom wrapper. When I first found it I thought there is a God and he has smiled down on me! _

_Before I left her room I let her know that it was a mistake I already regretted, that I loved someone else and it couldn't and wouldn't happen again. She was upset but left me alone. Until today. I promise you my Roza, I was going to tell you. I just didn't want to crush you anymore than you already had been. You see you are only 17, not quite 18 and you've already spent your life protecting Lissa. You've been the best friend she could ask for, but in return you haven't had time for you. And just when you found a guy that you could have loved, even though I didn't care for him personally, he was take away from you too. Your own mother left you at the academy at the ripe age of 2. You've had so much pain in your short life that it didn't seem fair to crush you again. For that I'm sorry. I'm sorry you had to find out this way. _

_Looks like either way I cursh you, and that was the one thing I tried to avoid at all costs. Remimber this my Roza, I Love you and I always will. But I owe my child a father. I know you think what I wanted most was a family, but roza that is where you are wrong. I would give up my friends, my title, my unborn child, and any others I may have ever had to be with you. I know that it is too late for that but I thoguth you should know. _

_I hoep in time you can forgive me, maybe one day love me again, for I know I will never stop loving you. _

_With all my love_

_Dimitri _

**OOOH, There it was! Chapter 2! And it was kinda LONG! Good or Bad? REVIEW**

**What does Rose think about the Letter? Does the one night Dimitri spent with Tasha sound kinda Fishy? **

**Ash**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AN:**

**SOOOOO SORRY THIS ISN'T A NEW CHAPTER… I NEED Y'ALLS ADVICE**

**OOOOHKAY GUYS! PERSONALLY I HATE TASHA, SO…. **

**I GOTTA QUESTION! SHOULD I KILL TASHA OFF OR MAKE HER A LYIN WHORE? **

**I THINK AS LONG AS SHE'S GONE I WILL BE HAPPY SO, SHOULD SHE DIE, OR GET CAUGTH IN A LIE THAT EXPOSES HER WORST SECRET? **

**THANKS **

**ASH**


	4. 10 Weeks with the Auntie? Say What!

**OKAY, HERE IT IS CHAPTER 3.**

**BUT FIRST LET ME ADDRESS SOMETHING THAT WAS ASKED… **

**YES, ROSE'S BABY IS DIMITRI'S. AND I AGREE WITH ALL OF YOU WHO SAID KILLING TASHA OFF WOULD BE TOO EASY. ALTHOUGH SHE WOULD BE GONE FOR GOOD… THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU LOVELY PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED! **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. THE BRILLIANT RICHELLE MEAD OWNS IT ALL!**

Chapter 3:

RPOV

_My Dearest Roza, _

_Once you get this I will be gone. But I love you. I always have. And I swear to you I never meant pain to you. Tasha was one bad decision. I didn't love her. I don't love her now. I never will love her but this is my baby . _

_You see the night she came back, we had had a fight. Over something stupid and small I'm sure. I went to catch up with her. I swear I only intended to talk, but I don't know what happened, next thing I know I'm waking up to HER and not you. Honestly I thought we used protection. When I woke up and couldn't remember what happened I went looking to make sure she was on the pill or we used some kind of protection. And I found a condom wrapper. When I first found it I thought there is a God and he has smiled down on me! _

_Before I left her room I let her know that it was a mistake I already regretted, that I loved someone else and it couldn't and wouldn't happen again. She was upset but left me alone. Until today. I promise you my Roza, I was going to tell you. I just didn't want to crush you anymore than you already had been. You see you are only 17, not quite 18 and you've already spent your life protecting Lissa. You've been the best friend she could ask for, but in return you haven't had time for you. And just when you found a guy that you could have loved, even though I didn't care for him personally, he was take away from you too. Your own mother left you at the academy at the ripe age of 2. You've had so much pain in your short life that it didn't seem fair to crush you again. For that I'm sorry. I'm sorry you had to find out this way. _

_Looks like either way I crush you, and that was the one thing I tried to avoid at all costs. Remember this my Roza, I Love you and I always will. But I owe my child a father. I know you think what I wanted most was a family, but Roza that is where you are wrong. I would give up my friends, my title, my unborn child, and any others I may have ever had to be with you. I know that it is too late for that but I thought you should know. _

_I hope in time you can forgive me, maybe one day love me again, for I know I will never stop loving you. _

_With all my love_

_Dimitri _

His letter slipped from my grip as the silent tears roll down my face. I didn't know what to think. There were so many emotions I was feeling. Joy that he still loved me, pain that he had to leave, and lastly regret. Regret because I knew right then that if I told him I was pregnant he would leave her. And as much as I hated her, she was pregnant to. If I told him I was pregnant he would leave her. And I didn't want her to be stuck raising a kid by herself either. This is a lose-lose situation. The only one who's happy is Tasha. I'm miserable, Dimitri is miserable and Tasha is ecstatic. Ugh. I laid down to go to bed thinking of a way to fix the situation. I also wondered what happened the night Tasha was knocked up. There are just too many holes in the story.

When I woke up the next morning I was almost instantly sick. God, this brat wasn't even here yet and it was killing me. Then I remembered that today I had to tell the headmistress about my 'condition.' I think I would rather be sick all day! Since Dimitri left my practices were canceled so I headed straight to breakfast to meet up with Liss. When she saw me she instantly went to fussing aout how 'I looked like I didn't rest and that I NEEDED to get my rest.' I hated this code that we were using to keep the others from finding out so I decided then that I would tell everyone that afternoon.

When the whole gang was sitting at the table I looked up and told them I needed to talk to them all that afternoon after final bell. Eddie, Mia, and Adrian looked confused but agreed to meet me in Adrian's room. Liss and Fireboy knew what was up and agreed to come for mental support. I know, Fireboy doing mental support for Rose Hathaway. What is the world coming to?

After breakfast I headed straight over to Headmistress Kirova's office. I knocked once and she called me on in. "Miss. Hathaway, what can I do for you this morning?"

"Headmistress Kirova, I don't know how to tell you this but, I'm pregnant."

I waited for her to explode and tell me to leave the academy but it never came. When I looked up she was looking at me with sympathy filled eyes. "Rose you do understand I am supposed to expel any student that finds themselves in this position," she started, "But since graduation is only 7 weeks away I will not expel you. You will notify only your teachers and those closest to you of your condition and we will leave it at that."

I was shocked. I always thought she HATED me. But I see now that maybe she has a soft spot for ole Rose. I jumped up and hugged her while saying "thank you thank you thank you Headmistress!"

She laughed at how I was acting and smiled saying I should go get to class, but first she had to ask who the father was.

My smile faltered when she asked this, and she instantly noticed.

"Rose you can tell me, I will keep it to my self."

"Dimitri"

She looked shocked but quickly covered it up and smiled at me again. "You loved each other didn't you?"

"More than anything I loved him and still do.." I said as tears stared to fall.

She got up and hugged me again and told me that she would take care of everything and to head on to class before I was late. She knew how much Stanny boy hated me! He he..

Classes went the same as usual, boring boring boring. Stan kicked me out for my attitude and then it was time to tell everyone. I had to admit I was SCARED that they would judge me. After all they were my best friends and I needed them now more than ever. Especially Eddie who was like the brother she never had.

As I made my way over to the building I wondered if I should tell them the complete story, or leave out that it was Dimitri?

I was almost to Adrian's building when I ran into Lissa, and she was alone. Thank God! "Hey Liss, do you think I should tell them everything, including about HIM?"

She looked thoughtful for a minute before she said, "I would make them all swear to keep it to themselves and tell them everything, including about Dimitri."

"Thanks Liss, you always know what to say."

Before I even got into Adrian's room he was in the hallway asking if he could speak to me alone. I reluctantly agreed. And Liss headed on in, leaving us alone.

"So I hear congratulations are in order." He started off.

There was nothing I could say. I just gaped at him. How the hell did he know!

"I can see it in your aura, its like the baby has one of its own swirling out from your stomach." well that explained so much!

"Adrian keep it to yourself and I will tell you the whole story when I tell everyone else, in just a few minutes. Just let me compose myself real fast."

I couldn't help it, tears were welling up. Once I told everyone it would make it so much more real. I wasn't sure I was ready to face reality yet, but I had to. For it. For my baby.

I quickly wiped my face and walked in before I could back out. "What's up Rose," Eddie asked as soon as I walked in.

"Okay guys, I'm only saying this once so listen up. I'm pregnant. I was in love. With Dimitri, we slept together once, and I'm knocked up. thinks its from being shadow kissed but honestly I don't know. He left me to be with Tasha, because she was pregnant too, so I'm not going to tell him. He may not love her but if he knows about Little Rose he would want to come back, and I don't want to make him have to choose between me and my baby or Tasha and her kid. I wasn't going to tell you it was Dimitri but I trust each and every one of you guys, so please keep it to yourselves. No one can know I'm pregnant until after graduation and even then noone can know its his. This was Kirova's one condition to let me stay. Everyone understand?"

Everyone was shocked, but Eddie came out of it first. "I wish he was still here so I could kick his ass" he growled.

"I know Ed, but he's gone so we have to let it go. Does everyone understand what I said about keeping my condition a secret?"

There was a chorus of "yes" and I was satisfied the would keep quiet.

DPOV

I had been gone from the academy for almost 3 weeks. Honestly being apart from my Roza was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. Until today I wasn't sure if she had gotten my letter or not. But today, waiting in the mail was the biggest surprise ever. With no return address, there was a letter addressed to Guardian Dimitri Belikov. I knew her writing before I ever even opened it.

_Dimitri,_

_I apologize that it has taken me so long to respond, and let you know that I received your letter. There has been so much going on here and I haven't had the time to write, and then I didn't have your new address. It took me a few days to locate it. _

_The reason I write now is to let you know, I did receive your letter. And I understand. I love you too, but your child comes first. I understand that. Your leaving was the hardest thing I've ever had to deal with, and probably the hardest thing I ever will face. I'm sorry I can't say that I forgive you but I do not, not yet anyways. I'm still upset and even though I'm trying to act normal and get over it for Liss' sake, I don't forgive you. The main thing I can't get over is the fact that you cheated on me. I feel that if you had wanted to you could have stopped it, and not slept with her. And then there's the story line of that night. There are so many gaps in it that I can't see how it happened. The story is so full of holes it makes me wonder what really happened. But I will never know and I know that. So at this time I'm preparing for graduation and doing the one thing I can do. I'm trying to do what you asked and find in my heart whether I can forgive what you did and maybe let myself love you and be with you again one day. But until that day comes, I can't bear to be around you. You remind me too much of what could have been. So I apologize that I can't see you now but maybe, maybe one day I can. Because I know that I will love you forever, and maybe one day the stars will align and God will give us another chance. _

_I will always love you, _

_Rose._

I didn't realize that I had been crying until the tears hit the paper I was holding. God she was it, she was the only woman I would ever love. Only the one you truly love could attempt to forgive someone like me for what I had done. But she understands. At least she can see that I honestly had no say in this. I couldn't leave my child alone with that woman. I didn't write her back. I didn't know what I could say. What was there left to say? I couldn't leave Tasha and my Roza understood that. I wish things were different, really I do but what could I do . I had screwed my life up with that one night.

Suddenly a light clicked and I thought about something. Roza had a valid point. That night really did have a lot of holes in it. Why couldn't I remember? Why didn't I push her away? Then we wouldn't have this problem! I wish I could just remember…

RPOV

The past few weeks had been flying by.. Classes were going great and graduation was only about 3 weeks away. A few weeks ago I finally worked up the nerve to write him. And I actually sent it. Even though it was hard, it was the right thing to do, he needed to know that I got his letter and was trying to move on. The only problem was, I am 18 years old and pregnant. There's only so much moving on you can do when you're about to be a mother.

I couldn't do any hand combat or sparring. That was slowly killing me. I loved to spar and the only training that was pregnancy friendly was running. And boy did running get old. Honestly I think I may go stir crazy when I get to fat to jog. Then I wont have a thing to do, except sit on my butt and get fatter and more out of shape.

When he left, me and Liss started to try and put our plans back together. When he was still around we were going to get Liss a new guardian and have him reassigned to someone at court. Now Liss has been offered a job teaching spirit and Fireboy is going to teach offensive fire use. Liss will still have to have another guardian but with us not leaving the academy I will have more of a free reign once the baby gets here. Speaking of the kid, I'm now about 11 and a half weeks, and I think I'm getting fatter. I mean seriously, I used to eat a lot, but now I eat more and I didn't think it was possible. Who knew that pregnancy was such a bitch!

I was bored out of my mind I decided to go find Liss. Usually I would go into her head to find her but today she had her walls up so I had to look through her eyes and pray I didn't see Fireboy naked. Thank God that she was alone and in her room, so I headed on over there.

"LISS! I'M OUTSIDE, OPEN UP!"

"Geez Rose, no need to yell," she said as she opened the door.

"Liss why do you have your walls up, are you hiding something?"

She honestly looked nervous as she said, "Yes but you cant be mad, because I had no control over this…" I nodded signaling her to go on.

"Tashawillbeheretomorrow." she said. "Liss slow down and say that again."

"Tasha will be here tomorrow, and she's staying till graduation." HOLY SHIT.

"Why so early?"

"She wants to spend 'quality time' time together before we graduate and before her little devil arrives, but Rose, that's not all. The day after graduation we have to leave and go on vacation with her. Since she's Christian's aunt and all. Please don't hate me!"

"Liss relax. I just wont go. You and Fireboy can go and I will see you when your back."

When she looked down I knew something was wrong. "Liss please tell me I don't have to go."

"Rose as my official guardian, you'll have to. I would give you time off but the Queen will throw a bitch fit and she might reassign you. Rose I cant risk that. You have to go. Please! You can pretend for 8 weeks and then we'll never look back."

"8 weeks? You're freakin kiddin me! Why the hell does Queen Bitch hate me so much?"

"NO and I'm sorry. But She'll be here tomorrow morning and Guardian Belikov will be with her."

I really wanted to be strong for Liss but right now I couldn't. She could see that I was drowning in my own emotions. That's when she suggested I sleep in her room with her tonight. So I wouldn't be alone. I could only nod my head. My voice wouldn't work.

As I headed to my room I thought to myself, I'm going to be around Tasha and Dimitri for the next 10 weeks. And I'm already almost 12 weeks along. I'm going to be mighty fat before they leave. 22 weeks is over half way! Oh sweet Jesus if Dimitri finds out I'm knocked up I'm out I'm going to kill Fireboy for agreeing to this little get away with his bitch faced hoe bag auntie.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**GOOD OR BAD? ALSO WANTED TO THANK YOU GUYS AGAIN FOR THE SUGGESTIONS. I COMPLETELY AGREE TASHA SHOULD BE OUTTED AS A LYIN WHORE! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	5. The Arrival and Uh Oh, Caught!

**OKAY, THANK ALL OF YOU GUYS WHO HAVE ADDED MY STORY TO YOU ALERT SYSTEM AND FAVORITES LIST. THAT MEANS SO MUCH… AND TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE REVIEWED, I THANK YOU TOO… THEY PUSH ME TO WRITE MORE! AND LASTLY, I PROMISE TASHA WILL GET WHATS COMIN TOHER… GIVE ME TIME TO GET HER!**

CHAPTER 4

DPOV

Oh God, Tasha just told me what the plan for graduation is. I can't believe she is going to make me go back there for 3 weeks. Three weeks to be around my Roza, and then after graduation Tash is whisking Christian and Lissa off for vacation for 8 weeks! 8 weeks! She has got to be out of her blessed mind to think I can spend the next 10 and half weeks around my Roza. She may not know for a fact everything that happened between the 2 of us, but she guesses there was more than a student/mentor relationship.

It's so hard living with her. Every night she asks me if I'm going to join her, like now that she has me here I'm going to become her love slave or something. All I know is if that's what she thinks, she has another thing coming. I'm here for duty. To take care of my child so she isn't stuck being a single mother. And that is it! Nothing more. You would think that after being rejected on a daily basis she would get that I am not interested. If she only knew my heart was elsewhere.

I better get back to the task of getting everything together before we leave tomorrow. Tasha has asked me to run to the post office and turn in our temporary forward, so we will get our mail while we're at the academy. After that I only have to go make sure everything is in order at the townhouse and there will be no problems while we are away.

Once I finished my chores I walked to my room to finish packing my things while Tasha is finishing hers. We leave the house in about 2 hours to fly to Montana and I'm terrified of how Roza will react to my being back. She was upset but I hope the princess has helped her cope. Her depression paired with the affects of spirit could hurt her. It would kill me to know that she was hurting and it was my fault. I feel the guilt of leaving her daily. It's almost like I'm suffocating in it. With one last look around my room to make sure I have everything I notice the picture I always keep on my night stand is face down. I walk over and pick it up, just to run my fingers over her face to allow myself to drift to her beautiful face again. It was taken after one of our training sessions, after the lust charm, when we both knew that we loved the other, but before we gave in to our desires. She looked so happy! Her hair was in a high messy pony tail and she had on a black and red sports bra with a pair of short shorts on. She had her arm casually slung over my shoulders and we were both grinning stupidly at the camera. Lissa had taken the picture and commented that you would never guess we were student and mentor the way we were so comfortable around each other. God I still loved her so much. I honestly wondered if it would ever fade enough that hearing her name or seeing her picture will not cause an ache in my chest. I had really wanted to try things with Tasha, especially now that she was pregnant. But she was proving to make that harder than I could have ever thought. Every chance she got, she mentioned Christian, the princess, or Rose. I didn't mind hearing the good things she had to say, like that they had been offered jobs teaching offensive magic at the academy or that they were considering getting married. It was the bad things she would say. Things that would just set me off. She once mentioned that the other royals thought Rose was a blood whore, that while she was on the run with the princess she would let the princess feed off of her. It doesn't matter how much truth there was to the statement she soon realized that she couldn't get away with saying it. I almost killed her. It upset me that bad. Of course I knew that while they were on the run Rose had no choice but to let Lissa feed, they didn't exactly have feeders where they were staying. I knew all these things, and accepted her for who she was. I loved her now more than ever, and I wondered if it would kill me to be around her for 10 weeks.

RPOV

After gathering what I would need for a night at Lisa's dorm, I headed back. I could feel through the bond that she felt terrible I would have to deal with THEM for 10 weeks. I honestly wasn't sure how I would keep Little Rose a secret for that long either. I mean I already had a small baby bump that was somewhat noticeable when I wore my 'sexy clothes'. So lately I had been opting for a loose tee and denim. Usually I wore denim cutoffs and tees with a pair of sandals. Suddenly I had a great idea. Since lately I hadn't had time to do much with my hair, especially since it grew out, past my waist now, I wanted to cut it off. With a smile on my face I power walked back to Lissa's room.

The second I was in I exclaimed, "Liss, I want you to cut my hair off."

She honestly looked shocked; everyone knew Rose Hathaway loved her hair! "Rose are you sure that's what you want to do?"

"YES!" She giggled at how excited I was and quickly agreed. She went and found a pair of shears she used to trim her hair and plopped me down in chair, asking me how short.

I thought for a minute, and said "right above my shoulders to start with."

She gasped and started to chop away. When she had it evenly bobbed off above my shoulders she asked if she should go shorter.

I considered this and shook my head, no. But then I realized what else I wanted. "Could you please cut me some side bangs to go with my new do?"

"Of course Rose."

When she was completely through she spun me around to face the mirror and I gasped in surprise. I LOVED IT! "LISS, I SERIOUSLY LOVE THIS! THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

She laughed at my outburst but hugged me, back. When she suddenly pulled away with a grin on her face I just had to ask what she was thinking. She laughed at my confused expression and said when she hugged me she could feel Little Rose touch her before the rest of my body. I had to giggle at this, and then I realized she just called me FAT! Rose Hathaway is not fat. She laughed at my expression and corrected herself before I got offended.

The rest of the night was spent watching movies and just having girl talk while I ate my snacks and she snagged bites when I wasn't watching. It was a very good night, leading to an awful day to come. I fell asleep content for the time being, knowing tomorrow when I wake up I will be on an emotional rollercoaster.

DPOV

I jerked awake to the announcer asking us to fasten our seatbelts for landing. I reluctantly buckled my belt knowing today was going to be rough. Tasha had been all happy go lucky all day, saying she couldn't wait to see everyone! I just hoped she didn't say anything to upset my Roza.

Once the plane was safely on the ground I went out ahead of Tasha because it was nearing dark, very early morning for us, late night for humans. When I was sure there were no strigoi around I motioned her off the plane to stand by me while we waited on Christian and the Princess to pick us up. What I wasn't expecting was for Rose to be with them. But when I thought back it made sense. Rose was fixing to be The Princess' guardian, so it only feels right to send her with them. She looked amazing in her denim mini shorts and loose polo tee. Her hair was short. Too short to put in a pony tail now. It stopped just above her shoulders and now had new bangs to match it. She looked beautiful even If I did love her hair. She also looked as if she had put on a little weight. Not that she was getting fat or anything, she just looked as if her face and body had filled out some. She looked better though, the new weight had put more emphasis on her already there curves. It made me want to take her right here. God I can't think like that, she isn't mine anymore. I'm with Tasha now. Ugh this is going to be a long 10 weeks

The slowly approached us, Christian smiling tightly, the princess looked almost pained and Rose wore her guardian mask, letting no emotion show. Tasha immediately runs to hug them, going first to Christian and the princess who hugged her back. When she approached Rose, she did something that surprised me; she held out her hand and coolly said, "Lady Ozera." As I approached, Christian held out his hand and nodded to me. The princess turned her icy eyes on ne with only a nod in my direction. Jesus I knew they loved Rose, so I must have really hurt her. I almost couldn't bear to look at the hate she would no doubt have in her eyes. When I finally raised my eyes to meet hers, there was no hate, only pity and something I couldn't read. Love maybe. "Guardian Belikov" was all she said. God I really crushed her. I wonder if she is only being cold because she is on duty or because of how I did her. I made a mental note to find out later.

Once we were outside, I found they had come in 2 cars. At first I was confused, until the princess said that Rose, Christian and herself had an appointment and we would be escorted back by Alberta. Then I knew. They made Rose come for exercise, as she went out with the Princess and Christian with only 1 other guardian. Guardian Grey I think was his name. He was in his mid to late twenties. He had blonde hair and green eyes. Quite a looker. I sure hope my Roza wasn't getting involved with another guardian. Didn't she learn from the first time? Me and Tasha reluctantly headed out to the car that held Alberta and Stan. They both addressed me with cool indifference. This was slightly confusing seeing as Stan HATES Rose with a burning passion. I would get to the bottom of this before we left.

RPOV

Liss completely surprised me when we left Tasha and Guardian Belikov. She had mentioned shopping to justify the extra guardians but now I see what she was up to. She had went behind my back and made me an appointment with an outside doctor. She said the doctor's name was Dr. Jake Smith. He was the closest OBGYN and highly recommended. Since we didn't have much of a choice it was him or no one.

After signing in and waiting for around 30 minutes a young dark headed nurse walked out and called me back. Liss came with me and Guardian Christopher, or just Chris; Grey sat with Fireboy in the waiting room. The first room we were led to was a small room consisting of scales, a blood pressure cuff, a tape measure, and a thermometer. The first thing they did was take my height, 5'3. Next she weighed me. 122 pounds. My blood pressure was 105 over 68 which she said was perfect. Last was my temp. 98.7 A perfectly normal temperature. After that, Brandie, or the dark headed nurse, took a small vial of my blood to figure out exactly how far along I was. Then we were put in another waiting room to sit until Dr. Smith could get us back to do an ultrasound and talk with us more. We only waited about 10 minutes before Brandie came back for us to follow her to a room. She told us Dr. Smith would be in shortly to explain everything. I was anxious. I wanted to see my baby! And in just a few minutes this boneheaded doctor was going to show us little Rose... I couldn't wait. And being able to feel Lissa's excitement through the bond wasn't helping. I was almost bouncing off the walls when he finally walked in toting my file. He was your average Moroi, tall, about 6'4, very pale with piercing green eyes. He was cute but right now that didn't matter. I wanted to see my baby!

He chuckled at out excitement and led me to a table to lie down on. While we were waiting Brandie had gotten me to change into my gown so I would be ready. He instantly warned me that the gel would be almost frozen, and he wasn't kidding. It was like ice! But then he gently took a little wand like thing and began to rub it on my stomach gently pressing down low. He found the baby effortlessly and pointed it out to us. It looked like a little black spot on a sea of gray. But we could hear the steady thump thump of its little heart. I felt the silent tears roll down my face as I looked at my baby on the monitor. left to go get us some copies of the baby's first picture but was back in a flash. 

He explained that going by the size of the baby I was measuring approximately 12 weeks and 5 days. He said that at my next appointment I should be able to find out the sex of the baby, because they could tell after 15 or 16 weeks. He also made sure to give me a prescription for prenatal vitamins and a list of what I was allowed to eat and what was off limits. He informed me that healthy foods we best for little Rose, so I shouldn't eat 5 donuts a day anymore. I groaned! Donuts were my favorite!

DPOV

I had been waiting on Rose and the princess for a while but they still weren't back! I wondered what was keeping them. About 5 minutes later they pulled up with Guardian Grey driving and Christian sitting beside him in the front. Rose was asleep in the princess' lap in the back. I decided to go over and offer my assistance when the princess told me she appreciated it but guardian Grey would help. I felt stung. Why did they hate me so?

As the princess was stepping out of the car her bag and everything in it flew from her hands. I immediately stepped up to help her collect her stuff, but the prescription bag and photos stopped me in my tracks.

_**Rosemarie Hathaway **_

_** Academy **_

_**Gesticare- take vitamins as recommended by OBGYN**_

The photo was glossy and in black and white with some shades of gray. But what surprised me most was that it was an ultrasound photo. It was a picture of someone's unborn baby and, the someone in question, well her name, age and how far along she was, that was all in the upper corner.

It clearly said Rosemarie Hathaway

Age 18

12 week check up

What the hell was this? When I looked up the princess looked like she was close to tears, Christian looked pissed and Rose was just waking up. When she saw what I was holding her first response was "OH SHIT…"

"Would someone care to explain to me the meaning of all is?" I asked as calmly as I could.

**SOOOO** **the end was a cliffy! So sorry to end it there but… review review review! PLEASE **

**ASH**


	6. The truth comes out

**OKAY FIRST OFF, LET ME ASK YOU GUYS, PLEASE DON'T HATE DIMITRI! I PROMISE HE'S STILL THE GOOD GUY! **

**NOW, IS ANYONE STILL READING? IF YALL ARE, REVIEW! IT WILL ONLY TAKE A FEW SECONDS! THANKS! ****J**

**LASTLY, I OWN NOTHING! ALTHOUGH I WISH I DID.. **

**AND JUST SO I COVER ALL MY BASES. THERE WILL BE A M SCENE. BUT LIKE I DID LAST TIME. I WILL MARK IT. **

**OK GUYS, THE NEXT CHAPTER… **

CHAPTER 5

_Previously:_

_As the Princess was stepping out of the car, her bag and everything in it fell from her hands. I immediately stepped up to help her collect her stuff, but the prescription bag and photos stopped me in my tracks._

_**Rosemarie Hathaway**_

_**St. Vladimir's Academy **_

_**Gesticare- Take vitamins as recommended by OBGYN**_

_The photo was glossy and in black and white, with some shades of gray. But what surprised me most was that it was an ultrasound photo. It was a photo of someone's unborn baby, and the someone in question, well her name, age, and how far along she was, was all in the upper corner. _

_It clearly said __**Rosemarie Hathaway**_

_Age:18_

_12 week check up_

_What the hell was this? When I looked up, the princess looked close to tears, Christian looked pissed, and Rose was just waking up. When she saw what I was holding her first response was, "OH SHIT."_

"_Would someone care to explain to me the meaning of all this?" I asked as calmly as I could. _

RPOV

I looked at Liss as she asked, "_What will you tell him_?" through the bond. I shrugged. Honestly what could I say? He had all the proof of my condition in his hands. I turned where only Liss could see my eyes and prayed she could see the unspoken question in them. She seemed to understand because she sent, "_Tell him just enough to get by if you don't want him to know, and if you want him to know tell him everything." _Fireboy and Dimitri seemed to sense that we were having a quite conversation.

Dimitri turned to me then, "Roza you aren't getting out of this one, so don't try to get the princess to get you away. Please don't lie to me. Tell. Me. The. Truth."

Fireboy chose that moment to speak up, "Guardian Belikov, if she doesn't want to talk to you, she won't. That I can assure you. Me and Rose may fuss and bicker a lot, but she's like a sister to me and I love her. You will not hurt her again."

I was almost speechless from Christian's little speech, and from the looks of it, so was Dimitri. I made my decision right them I would talk to him. I wasn't sure yet if I wanted to tell him everything or not. We'd have to see how that goes.

I walked over to where Liss and Christian stood and hugged Liss first while I whispered, "Thanks for taking me to see Dr. Smith. It was amazing to see little Rose and even better because my sister was there. I love you Liss." She hugged me back and said "Thank you for letting me go back and see my godchild with you. And I love you to Rose."

Next I went to Christian. I kissed him on the cheek and hugged him as I said to him, "Thank you for trying to protect me. It means a lot that you were willing to stand up to all 6'7 of the pissed off Russian. And I love you like the brother I never had."

After hugging me back her just had to ruin a perfectly good moment by saying, "Aww I love you too Rosie Posie."

I just glared at him as I walked to where Dimitri stood, still looking quite pissed off. "C'mon Dimitri, it's time we talked."

He didn't say anything but he walked with me. I honestly wasn't sure where we were going or what I would say when the time came but I was going to try. We ended up walking back into the woods close to where the wards were. When we finally stopped walking I looked up to see a small log cabin sitting by a stream. Huh I didn't know there was a stream, or a cabin by it. We walked over to a large oak tree and sat down. I could tell Dimitri was getting frustrated so I turned to him said the obvious, "I'm pregnant."

He looked at me with his guardian mask, firmly in place. "Yea, I kinda figured that by the prenatal vitamins and the ultrasound photo."

After he said that we sat there in quite for just a few minutes until he broke the comfortable silence. "Roza, I know that I had to leave with Tasha, but I thought you understood. I thought maybe after the baby was born and Tasha had time to realize that I didn't want her, she would ask for a new guardian and I could come back to court or the academy. Where ever you were with Liss. Roza this is an awful situation and I was trying to make the best of it. I was going to give up seeing my child on a daily basis to come back to you. I was going to tell Tasha I wanted him every other week until he started school and then he would be at the academy and I could see him more, and make up for lost time."

By the time he finished his little speech, there were tears rolling down his face. Then I realized what he was thinking. He thought I cheated on him. When this realization came I was angry. HE was the one who cheated, not ME! Well that's his mistake. I'm not correcting him. When I didn't reply he looked at me.

When I had his attention, I calmly said, "Dimitri, what did you expect from me. You never said that you were coming back. You told me that your priority was your baby. Not me. What did you want from me?"

He looked defeated. "Nothing, it was a mistake on my part. But Roza I have to ask, who is the father?"

Right as the words left his mouth, I had an internal battle going on. He deserved to know. Before my concern was for Tasha, being a single parent because he left her, but then I thought about something. He said he wasn't going to stay with her anyways. So why did it matter if he knew?

But first I had to make sure he meant what he said. "Dimitri, when you said you had hoped that after Junior was born we could get back together, did you mean you were planning to leave Tasha?"

He looked confused but shook his head, "I told you I never loved Tasha. At first I was planning to try to be with her. But the day after we left, that night we tried being together again. And it wasn't the same as it was with you. When I touch you I feel fireworks. Big Bright fourth of July fire works. Time stands still when I'm with you. It's like you complete me. With Tasha it felt good being with her, safe. I knew she didn't have the power to hurt me like you do. And of course the sex with her felt good, I mean I'm a guy and sex feels good to all guys, but it wasn't earth shattering like it was when I had YOU. It was just average and ordinary."

That was the moment I knew. I knew that I would tell him everything and after graduation and after Junior was born, we would work through this.

***WARNING M SCENE***

As this realization hit me I smiled. I smiled my man eater sexy smile and leaned over and kissed him. This kiss left no room for arguing . I was afraid he would pull away and demand explanations, and I knew that if I told him everything he would be mad. And to be completely honest I was extremely horny right now and I NEEDED him. I deepened the kiss by running the tip of my tongue over his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He quickly complied and it quickly became hotter and heavier than ever before. I moaned into my mouth, mirroring my own thoughts. I couldn't believe I had my lover right here. When I thought he was gone for good.

Suddenly there was entirely too much clothing between us. And right before I started to rip his shirt off he seemed to remember we were outside, in the wide open. Faster than I've ever seen him move, he was up, with my legs still wrapped around his waist and my hands around his neck, moving towards the cabin. Thank God the door was unlocked, this mood was too good to be broken by us having to stop and pick a lock. With us safely inside and the door dead bolted behind us, he gently laid me down on the bed. But I was having none of this gentleness. I may be pregnant but I wasn't porcelain. Before he could even register that I had gotten up, I was on my knees on the bed. Instantly my hands went to the hem of his shirt and began tugging upwards. Once it was over his head we went right back to kissing. We were pressed so close together and I could feel his happiness through his dark jeans. The only coherent thought I had was that there was still too many clothing! I pulled back and snatched my polo tee over my head and went right back to his face. His hands wandered up my back and flicked the clasp on my black lacy bra and it instantly was tossed aside. His hands never slowed down as they traveled around my front and grasped my breasts. They were fuller now than they were our first time. And he noticed. He pulled away from my mouth to bury his face in my cleavage before going to my breast and taking my hardened nipple into his hot mouth. My head fell back and a low moan escaped my lips. It. Felt. So. Good. He pulled back until his mouth was no longer touching me and blew his cool breath on the hot wet skin of my nipple, it made me involuntarily gasp, as the cold air hit my warm skin. I couldn't help it, I growled at him as I pulled his face back to mine. When we pressed ourselves back together the rough hair on his chest rubbed my tender breasts and honestly you would think it hurt or was uncomfortable. This was the exact opposite. It felt exotic almost.

Suddenly I had enough of the denim that separated us. I suddenly shifted to where we were laying down facing each other, but not for long. I rolled until I was straddling his hips and slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. As I pulled down his jeans and boxers I took my whole body, stopping to slowly kiss his hardened shaft and soft head before continuing on down and throwing them to the floor. Now all that was left was my denim minis. With one last though I unsnapped them and they added the other clothes on the floor. Now Dimitri was completely naked and I had on a pair of skimpy black lace thongs. I was still straddling Dimitri when he shifted throwing me to the bottom as he hovered over me. My breath caught as he slid down my body to my thongs. In one swift motion they were gone, ripped to shreds and in the floor. He spread my knees and leaned into my thighs. He kissed his way from my knees to my thighs as he inhaled sharply. "God Roza you smell delicious. And you're so wet for me!" without another word he slipped a finger into me and kissed my outer lips. Then using his tongue he split me and started to suckle and nibble my inner core. I gasped and bucked some but was held in place by his strong hand. When I couldn't take it anymore he pulled away with one last kiss to my clit and came back up me. I grasped his face and intertwined my fingers in his silky hair and kissed him hungrily. He was almost upset when I flipped us to where he was on bottom again. "Let me give you what you just gave me Comrade." I said as I slid down his sweat slicked body. Pausing between his thighs I lifted his legs to where I had better access. I used the tip of my tongue to lick from the hilt of his shaft to his soft head and then suck on just his head before I opened my mouth and took all of him in. He gasped in surprise but soon used the hand that wasn't buried in my hair to twist the sheets to give him something to hold onto. I knew that feeling alright. Just as he was about to go over the edge I pulled back and gently blew the cold air onto his throbbing erection, just as he had done to my nipple. He gasped and pulled me back to him. I kissed him again hungrily as I positioned myself above him. With one last look into his chocolate eyes I thrust him in to his hilt. He looked surprised I didn't take it slow but soon recovered. I pulled him in and out, bouncing slightly with every thrust. Every time I bounced on I'm my full breasts would bounce with me and this seemed to turn him on more. He pulled out and flipped us to where I was on my hands and knees in front of him and he was behind me. He positioned himself this time and stared thrusting. This. Felt. Even. Better. Than. Me. Riding. Him. OH GOD I was gonna come. He leaned down to my ear and whispered "I'm going to cum soon Roza, cum with me.." with that I went over the edge. My body began to spasm and all I could force out of my mouth was, "OH GOD DIMITRI."

His release was about 2 minutes after mine started and his only words were "DEAR JESUS.. ROZA." I felt as he spilled his seed into me, I collapsed in exhaustion..

***END OF M SCENE***

Dimitri was immediately concerned. "Roza, was this okay, did the doctor say it was okay to be sexually active?"

"Yes, he just said that one round would wear me out now, instead of going 2 or 3 rounds." I said while I smiled..

Right now I was content to be in the arms of my lover, so I didn't say anything. The silence was comfortable. It was Dimitri who broke it first. "You know you never did tell me who fathered your child."

My smile dropped before I could stop it. And he noticed. "Roza I was only kidding. You don't have to tell me."

This time I couldn't stop the giggle that escaped me. He looked momentarily confused until I look his rough hands and placed them on my small baby bump. "You were my first lover Dimitri and since that night I have been with no one else."

He looked slightly shocked but asked the obvious anyway, "This is MY baby? How? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Whoa, one question at a time Comrade. Yes, this is your baby. How? Well said it was because I was shadow kissed and Liss healed my infertility. And I didn't tell you because of Tasha. I'm strong, I can be a single mother. I didn't want Tasha to have to go through that though. So I though if you didn't know you would be happy with her and give Junior a happy life."

He grinned as he said, "I love you and belong with you. Even if she has my baby I will never love her. It was always you and I will be here for little Rose. This is my baby too. Thank you for telling me and not denying me my baby." With that he tilted my face up to meet his eyes and kissed me. Slow and soft. And it was so sweet. I knew then I would love this man forever. "I love you to Dimitri. You and little Rose are my life, even though the brat isn't here yet." He chuckled at my choice of words and kissed me again, making my knees go weak once more.

DPOV

My Roza just gave me the best night I've ever had, and now she tells me why she kept my child a secret from me. Tasha. God how could I have forgot about her. And what was I going to do now that I had 2 women pregnant. I. was. Screwed.

Then I thought about something I heard a long time ago. Something about how it was extremely hard for Moroi to get pregnant with Dhampir babies. And it took a long time. That must not be true because Tasha got pregnant in one night, that is if you trust her word. I was going to have to look into this because if it was true, Tasha maybe lying.

Tasha was in the back of my mind right now though. Roza was who was important. I kissed her forehead and leaned down to talk baby talk to her belly. She giggled at me talking Russian to the baby. After a few minutes she pulled me down to lay with her again, wrapping my arms around her and resting them on 'little Rose'. that is too funny. Who calls their unborn child little Rose?

We didn't lay there very long before we had to leave. Liss was looking for rose and I needed to go talk to a Moroi who had a Dhampir baby before I went to see Tasha. I didn't tell Roza of my plan just incase I was wrong. But I had a feeling there was something I was missing, and it had something to do with the night I slept with Tasha. I still didn't remember that night and that was what was fueling me to find the truth. Because right now I almost hated Tasha, resented her was the better word. If this is one of her little games she likes to play so much I might just hurt her. She almost cause me to loose the one girl I love more than life. And indirectly almost caused me to loose little Rose. So yes there is a lot at stake and if its lies I'm going to be one pissed off Russian.

**AN: OKAY GUYS? WHAT DID YOU THINK? REVIEW WITH YOUR SUGGESTIONS. I PROMISE IT WILL ONLY TAKE A MINUTE! **

**ASH**


	7. Confusion and little Rose

**AN: HEY GUYS, I WOULD LIKE TO APOLOGIZE FOR HOW THE WORDING WAS WHEN DIMITRI TOLD ROSE HE SLEPT WITH TASHA IN THE LAST CHAPTER. I WASN'T TRYING TO MAKE HIM SOUND ALL MAN WHORISH, I WAS TRYING TO MAKE HIM BE COMPLETELY HONEST WITH ROSE SO SHE KNEW EVERYTHING. **

**AND ALSO THE REASON ROSE DIDN'T GET ALL MAD AT HIM WHEN H E SAID THE SEX WITH HER WAS GOOD BECAUSE HE WAS USING IT TO SAY IT WASN'T GREAT LIKE SHE WAS. I MEAN SERIOUSLY, EVERYONE KNOWS THAT ALL GUYS HAVE FUN DURING SEX. IT MAY BE HORRIBLE FOR THE GIRL BUT 99.9% OF THE TIME GUYS ENJOY SEX. **

**AND THAT IS WHY ROSE WASN'T MAD. SHE KNEW DIMITRI WAS SAYING AS SAFE AS IT FELT TO BE WITH TASHA, HE LOVED ROSE. **

**SO SHE DIDN'T FEEL WRONG SLEEPING WITH HIM AGAIN AFTER HE TOLD HER EVERYTHING BECAUSE SHE COULD SEE HE LOVED HER ONLY. **

**ALSO I WOULD LIKE TO THANK THE ONE WHO POINTED THIS OUT TO ME. IT WAS A MESS UP ON MY FAULT WITH THE WORDING, THAT GAVE A BAD IMPRESSION. **

**ALSO: REMEMBER TO REVIEW! PLEASE!**

**DISCLAIMER… I OWN NOTHING… **

**PREVIOUSLY:**

_My Roza just gave me the best night I've ever had, and now she tells me why she kept my child a secret from me. Tasha. God how could I have forgot about her. And what was I going to do now that I had 2 women pregnant. I. was. Screwed._

_Then I thought about something I heard a long time ago. Something about how it was extremely hard for Moroi to get pregnant with Dhampir babies. And it took a long time. That must not be true because Tasha got pregnant in one night, that is if you trust her word. I was going to have to look into this because if it was true, Tasha maybe lying. _

_Tasha was in the back of my mind right now though. Roza was who was important. I kissed her forehead and leaned down to talk baby talk to her belly. She giggled at me talking Russian to the baby. After a few minutes she pulled me down to lay with her again, wrapping my arms around her and resting them on 'little Rose'. that is too funny. Who calls their unborn child little Rose? _

_We didn't lay there very long before we had to leave. Liss was looking for rose and I needed to go talk to a Moroi who had a Dhampir baby before I went to see Tasha. I didn't tell Roza of my plan just incase I was wrong. But I had a feeling there was something I was missing, and it had something to do with the night I slept with Tasha. I still didn't remember that night and that was what was fueling me to find the truth. Because right now I almost hated Tasha, resented her was the better word. If this is one of her little games she likes to play so much I might just hurt her. She almost cause me to loose the one girl I love more than life. And indirectly almost caused me to loose little Rose. So yes there is a lot at stake and if its lies I'm going to be one pissed off Russian. _

CHAPTER 6

RPOV

Me and Dimitri had just left the cabin but I already missed him. On the walk back to the school we had talked about how we would handle the situation we were in. I, being the impulsive one, wanted to walk in and announce it to everyone that he was MINE. But Dimitri being the voice of reason, pointed out that we had to be discreet until I graduated and he had take care of some things. As much as I bugged him, he wouldn't tell me what those 'things' were. I figured he needed to talk things over with Tasha and find a replacement guardian for her. But what surprised me most was he said he wanted to keep pretending. Keep pretending he was with Tasha and I was just his student. But I understood. He couldn't let HER know that he suspected anything, or that I knew anything.

So for the next 2 and a half weeks we agreed to stay apart. It's going to be hard. I just know it is. Knowing he is here on campus makes me want to go looking for him. It really makes me want to kiss him so everyone, including Tasha will know who he loves. But I cant do that. For the baby and the sake of finding out the truth I cant. UGH.

DPOV

After the talk I had with Roza I headed over to the clinic. I knew that wasn't an OBGYN but surely he could tell me what he thought or tell me who I could ask.

As I walked in the middle aged Moroi looked up, I'm assuming, he was looking for injuries. I smiled and said, "I'm in good health today Doc, but I do have a question for you."

He looked up and nodded, saying, "Go ahead Guardian Belikov."

"Dimitri, call me Dimitri. Its about how our kinds reproduce. I know that normal Dhampirs can not reproduce together, that a Moroi has to reproduce with a Dhampir. And I know it is quite easy for a Dhampir woman to get pregnant with a Moroi and carry a Dhampir. But I've heard its realitivly hard for a female Moroi to get pregnant with a Dhampir baby. Do you know anything about how hard it would be for a Moroi to conceive a Dhampir?"

He looked thoughtful for a minute before saying, "Yes, it is very easy for a Dhampir woman to conceive a Dhampir baby. But a Moroi to conceive a Dhampir baby? It would be somewhat more difficult. You see, its not impossible, by no means. But a Dhampir baby is harder to conceive in a Moroi because they are, well to put it simply, Moroi and Dhampirs are different races. Its harder for a Moroi to conceive with a Dhampir yes. But, it happens a lot. With a Dhampir woman, a one night stand with no sort of contraceptive could very well put her in an unfortunate situation. But a Moroi with a one night stand, and no contraceptive, it would be possible, but not likely to conceive."

I must have had a look on my face, one that said I wasn't so sure he was right, so he pulled out a notepad and wrote down a name and phone number on it. "Here is an associate of mines number. Her name is Dr. Elaine Bloom and is one of the most sought after OBGYN's in our world. She specializes in Moroi reproduction. Tell her you are a friend of mine who needs a second opinion."

My eyes went wide that he would offer to help me so much. He must have sensed my internal confusion. I mean on the one hand, Tasha is pregnant. I was at her last appointment when we found out that the baby was a boy. But if its not my baby, she lied. And she lied for a reason. Maybe she got pregnant by someone else and he turned her away. Or maybe she got pregnant to trap me. After all she has been after me since I graduated!

Sure we did date, for a short time, but I knew she wasn't the one for me. She was too clingy. It was like she was so insecure, that if I was talking to another woman she would come over just to interrupt us and the girl would see I was dating her. Our relationship, needless to say, did not last long. And even after we broke up, we managed to stay close friends. And yes, she was always dropping hints about us getting back together. I'm not totally clueless. I just pretended to be so she would stop. Honestly I felt terrible we couldn't work it out. Tasha used to be beautiful. She still was, but her face was also very scarred on one side. And her being an Ozera doesn't help matters. All the other royals hate her because of her last name. They expect her to break down and turn strigoi any day now. Honestly, for the most part, Tasha is a good person. Until she wants something. Then she goes crazy trying to find a way… Oh God. What if this is one of those occasions. What if she used compulsion on me! Or jut made me think the baby was mine. I need to know what is going on.

2 WEEKS LATER…

RPOV

I. AM. SO. EXCITED! And the 2 main reasons I'M so hyped up is, 1. Graduation is in 3 days! And 2. Tomorrow me and Dimitri get to find out what the baby is! Under normal circumstances he wouldn't get to go, but since Liss and Christian are going he's going as a guardian and, the others will sit in the waiting room while me, Liss, and Dimitri go back… And the best part, no one thinks anything about him going back with me because Liss is going… And since she is the last Dragomir she has CONSTANT supervision outside of wards, but also Alberta arranged it to where her, Dimitri, and Guardian Grey were the guardians going. And they all know Dimitri is the father.

Dimitri, being so soft hearted, wants it to be a girl. But me, I want a boy. None of that dressing em, up and playing Barbie's *shudder* with her. A boy would be so much simpler. Dimitri wanting a girl, is a bad thing. She would have all 6'8 of his Russian butt wrapped around her little finger. And honestly, that is a bad thing. He would be come a softie and she would be the one thing that would distract him from his duties. And being distracted would be a fatal mistake.

I just saw Dimitri for the first time today and boy is he really looking worn out. I wondered what had him so worried. And then I remembered. He was going to ask around on the difficulty for a Moroi to conceive a Dhampir baby. I wondered what he found out, and if it was that bad. Maybe they said it was quite easy to get knocked up with one night, but I hoped not. This may be selfish of me but I really hope that it isn't his baby. And then we could be together with no set backs. We could be a little family.

DPOV

About 4 days after I talked to at the clinic his friend, Dr. Bloom scheduled to meet me. She knew from our short phone call that I had questions about Moroi/Dhampir conception. When I met her at a small coffee shop she asked what I would like to know.

I thought for a minute and said, "Anything you can tell me about the difficulty of a Moroi conceiving a Dhampir baby."

She looked up with a small smile on her face. She was young, about 30 anyway with long platinum blonde hair. She was tall, like all Moroi are, but she also had some curves, which is irregular in Moroi. "I thought you might say that. So I brought you some of my documented findings."

I looked over them as she continued to talk, "My studies show that 9 out of 10 times, Moroi women have to try to get pregnant for at least 3 or 4 weeks. Sometimes months before they conceive. Of course there is that one person that can conceive very quickly, but I have never met one to conceive after only one night."

I was shocked. There was a 99.9% chance that I didn't get Tasha pregnant! I was confused. If it wasn't mine, why would she say it was? And if it wasn't mine, who the hell's was it? This made no sense…

2 weeks later

DPOV

Today is the day I get to see my baby… Today the princess, Christian, Rose, Alberta, Guardian Grey, and myself go to the doctors office. I was a little uneasy going because I knew I would want to be with Roza the whole time, but Alberta managed to take only people who knew I was the father.. And they were going to let me go back with Roza and the Princess.

Two hours later we were in a van heading towards 's office. After waiting for only about 25 minutes they called Roza's name and the 3 of us stood up. Brandie, the nurse seemed to remember Rose and Lissa because they immediately started to chatter until Brandie realized I was there. She turned to Rose and asked if I was the lucky guy. Rose blushed and nodded, but I could see she was proud to say I was hers. They took down her new information, weight, temp, and blood pressure. Brandie said her temp and blood pressure looked great and that my Roza was doing just what the doctor asked. That she had gained 11 pounds. Rose looked horrified she had gained 11 pounds in 4 weeks and I chuckled at her face. Without warning she turned on me.

"Dimitri Belikov, I'm getting fat and you LAUGHED! You know what I have to say to that? When this brat finally makes an entrance, You. Will. Never. Touch. Me. Again. That will ensure we have no more surprises." It was my turn to look horrified then. With one look at my face Brandie, Rose and the Princess started to giggle. This was no laughing matter, but I guess her weight wasn't either.

While still laughing Brandie lead us to a room to wait for the doctor. He was there quickly and took one look at me before he introduced himself. I liked him instantly. He was no nonsense and all business.

"Okay Rose, you know the drill, lay down, shirt up and prepare for the ice cold gel." He said to Rose. She laughed but still gasped when he squirted the gel on her small bump.

took the wand and showed us the baby. He quickly clicked a few buttons and typed a few numbers, saying he was measuring the baby's head and spinal column to see how it was growing.

"Well Rose, Dimitri, Princess…. The baby is growing great, and is now at the normal range for 16 weeks. Its development falls right in the normal range…. Now, do y'all want to know the sex of the baby?"

Rose nodded while I said, "Yes we would if you don't mind.."

He grinned and picked his wand back up…. "It looks like you guys are having a…."

**I KNOW A CLIFFY! IM SORRY ITS KINDA SHORT TOO. BUT I WAS GOING TO LET YOU GUYS KNOW, IM GOING OUT OF TOWN UNTIL MONDAY, IM TAKING MY LAPTOP BUT IM NOT SURE IF WE WILL HAVE INTERNET THO. IF NOT, I WILL WRITE THE CHAPTERS AND POST A COUPLE ON MONDAY NIGHT. SOUND GOOD? **

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW! **

**ASH**


	8. Surprise surprise!

**AN: THANK YOU GUYS FOR YOUR REVIEWS! AND IM SORRY I LEFT YALL WITH A CLIFFY! SO I TOLD YOU GUYS I WAS ON VACATION AND IM NOT SURE HOW MUCH IM GOING TO PUT ON THIS CHAPTER. IM KINDA TIRED SO IM NOT SURE IF IT WILL BE SHORT OR LONGISH. IF IT'S SHORT, YALL PLEASE DON'T HATE ME. **

**DISCLAIMER: ASHLEY OWNS NOTHING!**

**Chapter 7**

**Tasha POV**

**I couldn't believe it when Dimitri agreed to be my guardian a few weeks ago… I made a point to ask him every few weeks, or every other month. And he always said the same thing, that he was needed elsewhere. It changed from every time. Sometimes he would have a temporary charge but the past few times he was working at the academy. He would say that he was needed there. And then he was assigned to mentor that blood whore. That was what set me over the edge. Then I knew that I had to do something. I wasn't sure what. **

**The more I thought about it over the next few weeks the more I hated her. And I came up with a plan. Honestly this plan was pretty good. I would get pregnant with his baby. Dimitri was all about duty and doing the right thing. He wouldn't leave me to fend for myself while I was pregnant. The getting pregnant part was what was going to be hard. He may or may not love Rose but he had never been one to sleep around. If I compelled him, he would ask questions. He would wonder why he couldn't remember what happened. So I needed him to actually sleep with me. I wasn't sure how though. **

**Over the next few weeks I thought more about my options. And to be honest there weren't any. So I realized. Desperate times call for desperate measures. What I was planning was going to be a big stretch. There was wiggle room in my plan, and I didn't like it one bit. It worried me that he would find out. And if he did, he might leave me. Then I would be alone and a single mother. I couldn't be a single mother. That much I knew. But I wanted Dimitri and only Dimitri. I thought he knew that. I thought he wanted me too. After all we did date for a while. And after we broke up I let him know I still wanted to be with him. For all these years I've been waiting on him to come back to me. I knew he wanted a family more than anything else. I could give him that. I could give him a job, a family, and more love than he could ever blood whore could give him nothing. Except heartache when she found someone better. All he had to do was accept me. And he never did. I wondered if it was something I did, but quickly vetoed that thought. I was the perfect girlfriend while we were together. I was caring and loving. I even told him I loved him. And I think I scared him. He ended it about a week after I professed my love. **

**But this plan I had, it was perfect. Get pregnant and he would come around. He wouldn't have a reason to question me if we spent a night together and I wound up pregnant. After all, he has no idea about the difficulties with women Moroi carrying Dhampir babies. He thinks it's all easy to get pregnant, that you have one irresponsible night and that's it. Boy is he wrong. Moroi women have lots of problems with Dhampir babies. It's hard to conceive them, and it's very hard on their bodies. But he doesn't know that there are complications. He's your typical guy when it comes to women functions. He doesn't realize that a lot of factors play into conception. Like ovulation. He's probably never even heard of it. This is GREAT for me. Him being so clueless is what made this the perfect plan. There is no way he will ever find out the truth, and I'm sure not going to tell him. I had wanted to avoid using compulsion on him but like I said, desperate times call for desperate measures. Sure he would question what happened but he wouldn't remember any different. Really I wouldn't even have to sleep with him for my plan to work. But I might. I'm not sure yet. But I also know how Dimitri is, he will insist on using protection. So all I have to do is plant a wrapper and he will assume we used it. It really is a good plan. I just hope it works and nothing goes wrong. I leave for the academy in a week's time. So I need to put the plan into motion for everything to work. **

**RPOV**

"**It looks like you guys are having a…" paused to put emphasis on the next words. The words that would change our lives. "It looks like you're having a baby girl…" he said with a grin. **

**I looked up into Dimitri's chocolate eyes as the first tear ran down my face. There were unshed tears in his eyes too. I grabbed his hand and pulled him down to my height where I could kiss him properly. He pulled away to look into my eyes as he said, "We're going to have a daughter!"**

**I laughed at his enthusiasm and said, "I know! You were right when you said you though it was a girl. I know I said I wanted a boy but I'm not disappointed it's a girl." **

**He chuckled at my words but said the words he knew I wanted to hear, "I love you Roza"**

"**Love you too Dimitri." **

**Liss stood up and hugged me and said "I'm so happy to have a Goddaughter on the way!" I laughed at her happiness and hugged her back. **

**Right then walked back in with our copies of our little girl and told me what I needed to do before my next visit. He said I was gaining my weight like I was supposed to and that he wanted me to keep up my exercise and keep up my healthy eating habits. **

**I groaned at the healthy foods bit and everyone laughed at me. Liss and the Doc left so I could get dressed but Dimitri stayed. When I got up off the bed i leaned in and kissed him. Before he could deepen the kiss and before it turned more passionate I pulled away. When I saw his pout I had to laugh but honestly I felt the same way. Pregnancy had made me horny a lot more than I used to be. But now wasn't the time or the place. **

**I dressed quickly; I was excited to tell everyone the news! After busting into the waiting room I hurried to where Liss, Fireboy, Alberta and Guardian Grey were standing. "I'm having a girl!" I burst out. Everyone laughed at how loud and excited I was but quickly turned to congratulations from everyone. Christian responded first, hugging me and slapping Dimitri on the back. "Congrats guys. But I hope she gets his attitude. Lord knows we only need one Rose Hathaway at a time." Everyone laughed except me. I glared at him. **

**Alberta hugged me next with only a congrats from Guardian Grey. I was so happy. I had almost forgotten that once we were back to the academy I would have to pull my façade back together. That though saddened me but until graduation this weekend I had to keep it up. **

**As soon as we were back on campus Liss and Fireboy left to go to the church attic, for you know what. *SHUDDER* I talked Dimitri into going with me to tell Adrian about the baby. I knew he didn't care for Adrian but I was just so excited and there were only a few people could tell. Liss and Fireboy and the guardians all knew already. That left Adrian, Mia and Eddie. Since Mia and Eddie were in class Adrian had to do. **

**I ran to his room and banged on the door quite loudly. He opened the door in his usual manner; drink in one hand a clove in the other. "To what do I owe this pleasure lil Dhampir, Guardian Belikov?" **

"**We found out what the baby is! Do you want to know?" I yelled.**

"**Sure why not?" **

"**It's a girl!" He laughed at my voice, but quickly realized what I said. **

"**Wait; didn't you say you did NOT want a girl?"**

"**No, actually I said I would prefer a boy but, I don't mind a girl. I love her already." **

**I looked up then at Dimitri and saw the love in his eyes too. I knew he loved her too. And that made my world. **

**DPOV**

**Since I hadn't checked the mail in a few days we decided to run by the post office after we left Adrian's room. And since I was still officially Tasha's guardian and all we had put our forward in together and our mail was put in the same box. Usually it was all bills or junk mail but when I picked it up today, toward the back there was a letter with a return address that made me stop in my tracks. **

**Roza was at my side instantly, "What's wrong Dimitri?" **

**I couldn't speak, just handed the letter to her so she could see the return address. **

**It was addressed to **_**Miss Tasha Ozera **_**from a place named **_**Growing Generations Sperm Bank**_** in California. What the hell was this and why was Tasha getting it. I decided to go against everything in me saying not to open it, just take it to Tasha, and I opened it. **

_**Dear Miss Ozera, **_

_**We regret to have to send you this letter but there was a mix up with your case and need for you to get into contact with us immediately. **_

**I couldn't read the rest. The letter slipped from my grasp as I stood there in shock. When I didn't answer Roza, her concern grew and she picked up the letter and read what the words that I hadn't been able to force myself to read. **

**SO SORRY TO STOP THERE, I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT IM EXHAUSTED. WHAT DO YOU THINK THE LETTER WILL SAY? WILL THIS BE THE ONE THING TASHA DIDN'T SEE COMING? LET'S TRY TO GET TO 65 REVIEWS! THEY PUSH ME TO WRITE MORE! **

**ASHLEY**


	9. That's What I Figured!

**AN: YAHOOOOO! WE GOT TO 65 REVIEWS! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! AND TO THOSE OF YOU THAT SENT ME PMs, WELL I DON'T HAVE REAL GOOD INTERNET ACCESS AT MY HOUSE SO I GET THE EMAILS ON MY PHONE BUT CAN'T GET THEM ON FF TO REPLY. BUT I DID RECEIVE THEM! PROMISE! **

**DISLAIMER: ASHLEY OWNS NOTHING, THE AMAZING RICHELLE MEAD OWNS IT ALL…. *TEAR* **

**CHAPTER 8**

**RPOV**

_**Dear Miss Ozera, **_

_**We regret to have to send you this letter but there was a mix up with your case and we need for you to get into contact with us immediately. With most cases we have more time to prepare at the clinic but with your case we only had a day to find an acceptable donor and ready you for the procedure. **_

_**In the past 2 days it was brought to our attention another patient, who was a Dhampir that she didn't conceive. When we double checked her records there was a mix up with the donor ids. First let me say, as far as we know, there is nothing wrong with your child. Other than what race it will be. The mix up we had was the sperm you were set to receive, which was Dhampir sperm, was accidently given to the Dhampir and her sperm to you. So you see you are carrying a Moroi baby. But more than that, the sperm she wanted wasn't tested yet. She signed the paper work to overrule testing it and signed to get the untested sperm. And when it was mixed up, you wound up with untested sperm. **_

_**So our dilemma is to you and your baby. You specified you wanted a Dhampir baby and with the mix up that will not be possible. And with the untested sperm we really need to test you and fetus for infections. **_

_**We ask you again to contact us as soon as you receive this so we can make arrangements to see you at your convince. **_

_**Thank you**_

_**The Growing Generations Staff**_

**That lying whore! I was almost in shock. Wait no I wasn't. This was just like something she would do. Dimitri said when she set her mind to something she made it happen. I should have considered that maybe it wasn't his baby. But he said he remembered waking up beside her. I wonder if she actually slept with him or just compelled him to sleep and he wouldn't remember either way. I had to know. And I had a plan. Well somewhat of a plan. It had its holes but it would work. **

"**Dimitri, honey, I've got somewhere I've got to run to, 'Kay? Promise me you won't say anything to her until you talk to me. Promise?" I said to MY Russian God.**

"**I promise, I need sometime to think. I'm going to go walk in the woods by our cabin, so you know in case you need me. Love you guys"**

**I smiled at him before I replied, "we love you too, and if you need me, I think I'm going to be in either Lissa's room or Fireboy's. I need to ask them something." I stood on my tiptoes to kiss him and he kissed me back. Not like a real kiss, just a peck to let him know I was here for him and I'd help him get to the truth. **

**I checked the bond to make sure everyone was decent and where they were. Thank God they were dressed and together. I quickly headed to the girl Moroi dorms where they were talking. When I reached Liss I walked in without knocking. Of course Fireboy had a smart ass comment, "Gee Rosie I'm glad we already dressed back."**

**I glared at him while I said, "I checked the bond before I barged in." DUH. He was so stupid sometimes. **

**Before he could shoot off another remark I turned to Liss. "Liss I need to talk to you 2, and seriously. You guys have to be completely serious and tell me the truth."**

**She nodded while I turned to Christian. "You're who I need most Fireboy, and just because she's family please don't lie." **

**He looked shocked that I was being serious but nodded for me to continue. "Do you think Tasha would lie about something very serious to get what she wants?"**

**He looked thoughtful before he said, "Really it depends. If it's Belikov we're talking about, most likely, yes she would. She's been after him for as long as I can remember."**

"**SHIT…" was all I could say. **

"**Why, what did she do now? I mean she's already knocked up with his kid, what more could she do?" was Christians response. **

"**Well I was with Dimitri today when he checked their mail. He said that it was usually just junk and bills. But today there was a letter addressed to her. From a sperm bank. He opened it and we read it. I don't think it's his baby. I think she tricked us all. Just so she could screw us over."**

**Christian looked pissed and shocked. Like it was possible. Liss looked like she was scared I was going to kill Tasha. **

"**Guys what I want to do is test my theory. But it involves breaking the rules."**

"**Rose we always got ya back. How many rules have we broken for you in the past?" Liss asked. **

**I laughed at her and started to tell them my brilliant plan…**

**DPOV**

**I couldn't believe I was right. That she had lied to me. I had walked to the cabin where me and Roza conceived our baby girl. It was one place that made me feel at peace. I knew that I had hurt her when I had to tell her about Tasha. And then all these thoughts came back. Something Roza had said to me while we were talking that last day. She had said something along the lines of, "IF YOU DON'T REMEMBER HOW DO YOU KNOW IT HAPPENED?" at first I had shrugged it off as she was mad and blaming Tasha. But now it made sense. I didn't remember that night. And I wanted to. I wanted to know if I did or didn't cheat on her. **

**Another thought I had was why couldn't I fight the compulsion. I should have been. Then I heard the door open and close softly and I knew it had to be Roza. She was the only one I told I was here. "Come here Roza." I said without turning around. **

"**ROZA, WHAT THE HELL? YOUR CHEATING ON ME WITH THAT BLOOD WHORE?" came a voice that certainly didn't belong to my Roza. **

**I slowly turned around to see a large Tasha standing there. "Cheating? How would I be cheating on you if we aren't together? You knew from day one that I loved someone else and you still insisted I become your guardian!" **

"**I am PREGNANT with your son! That is why I wanted you to come with me! He deserves 2 parents who love him!" **

**I had to bite my lip to keep from telling her the jig was up and I knew the truth. Calmly I said, "Tasha, I never had any intention of staying with you. I planned to guard you during your pregnancy and birth and then be reassigned to court. You knew this, I told you my plans."**

**She started to sob uncontrollably and turned to leave when the door burst open once again. This time it was Roza, the Princess and Christian. But what happened next was what surprised me most. **

**Tasha lunged for Roza punching her in the face and elbowing her in the stomach. She gasped and doubled over vomiting. That was when all of my self control vanished. I walked over and punched Tasha square in the jaw, and successfully knocking her unconscious. **

**I ran to Roza praying that they were okay. When I reached her the Princess had her hands on Rosa's bump and was sending healing spirit to them. She looked up and said, "Dimitri Rose and the baby should be fine, they were just shook up. I sent spirit to them to calm them down." I smiled my thanks to her as my Roza came around. **

**I pulled her into my lap and kissed her forehead. When her eyes fluttered open we explained what happened. Roza looked shocked but only said, "Well Comrade we came up with a brilliant plan, one that will get us the truth." **

"**And what might that be ROZA?" **

"**Compulsion," she said simply. "Compulsion started it and compulsion can finish it."**

**Then I understood. It really was a good plan. And I hoped it worked because Roza was almost 17 weeks pregnant. So that meant Tasha was almost 27. She would be having the baby in around 2 months. **

"**That sounds perfect Roza," and with that I picked her up bridal style to take her back to her room. Graduation was the next day and they needed rest, although it was only around 6 pm for us. If we wanted to have any alone time before tomorrow we needed to leave now. On the way past the cafeteria I sat Roza down. She ran to her table and pulled Eddie and Mia toward the door saying she had a surprise. **

**Once they were outside and in front of me, she said, "You're going to have a niece!" **

**They all laughed but congratulated us too. After telling everyone she was allowed to tell the news, we got our supper to go and headed to the guardian dorms to my room. We were going to spend time alone and think of names for our daughter… **

**OKAY SO ANOTHER CHAPTER DOWN. AND TO THOSE WHO THINK TASHA IS GONE FOR GOOD. SHES NOT. SHE WONT BE MESSING WITH THEM MUCH MORE BUT SHES STILL AROUND. NOW…. REVIEWWWW! PLEASE! LETS GET TO 75! **

**LOVE YOU GUYS BUNCHES! **

**ASHLEY**


	10. The Plan and almost Graduation!

**AN: OKAY GUYS…. FINALLY, ANOTHER CHAPTER… YES I KNOW ITS BEEN ALMOST A WEEK BUT IS ANYONE READING ANYMORE? I MEAN SERIOUSLY… I STILL HAVENT GOT TO 75 REVIEWS… DO YALL NOT LIKE? **

**IF YOU GUYS WANT ME TO STOP WRITING BECAUSE ITS NO GOOD, JUST LET ME KNOW… **

**CHAPTER 10**

**Previously…**

_**We got our supper to go and headed back to the guardian dorms. We were going to spend some time alone and think of names for our daughter…**_

**Christian POV **

**I seriously can not believe my aunt did this. Rose has been more of a family member than Aunt Tasha ever was. Me and Liss went back to the dorm after supper, and Liss could tell I was still upset. **

"**Christian honey talk to me. You aren't alone anymore." Liss said. **

**"I know Liss I just feel awful. I mean how could she. This is even worse than Rose's theory about her using compulsion to sex him up. It's just dirty. And you know what will make it worse?"**

"**Hon this is a bad situation. Not much can make it worse." **

"**Well when the other royal snobs catch wind of this, it'll run the Ozera name through the mud. Again." was all I said. **

**Realization seemed to cross her features as she said, "Chris I will be here for you for anything and everything. So will Rose and all of our other friends." **

"**Yea, they will but Liss I'm afraid they will look down on you for associating yourself with an **_**OZERA." **_**I said my last name like the other royals would. With disgust. **

"**CHRISTIAN OZERA! Never ever say that again. I'm in line for the throne, yes. I'm the last Dragomir, yes. I am the one strigoi want, yes. But none of those things matter, because I'm still me. I'm still the girl you fell in love with. Right?"**

**I smiled as I said, "Yes, Yes you are." and then I kissed her. This really was the best way to keep my mind off everyone else and keep myself from going after my Aunt Tasha to find out the truth. **

**RPOV**

**We ate our dinner in comfortable silence. It felt so good to get to be with Dimitri now. I wasn't sure what the plan was now, now that Tasha lashed out and we lost control. I wasn't sure if he would go back to her to pretend a while longer or what. **

"**Dimitri?" I asked hesitantly. **

"**Hmmm?"**

"**What are we going to do now? I mean I know that we still need to confront Tasha, but what then? What will happen after that?"**

"**Roza, I really don't know. I can't and I won't leave you again. Being apart from you, it was torture. And to be honest, I'm not strong enough to leave again. Not even for your own good. I know that me being here is a distraction to you and with me being here I'm holding you back but I'm just not strong enough to leave again. Call me weak or call me selfish. I know bringing you down is selfish of me but you and our daughter are my life." when he finished his little speech there were tears in his eyes and I was openly sobbing. **

"**Dimitri, How could you think you being here is bringing me down? I mean I'm pregnant at 18. There was a time I was headed to be a great guardian, but now with a pregnancy it will be that much harder. Do you think I would even have the option to be a guardian after the baby is born if you weren't around? No, because I would be a single mother. You being here is my saving grace. Don't you see I need you?"**

**Without saying a word he pulled me onto his lap and held me close while I cried. Darn pregnancy hormones were killing me. One minute I feel happy next I'm pissed or sad. I feel bipolar. **

"**Roza I love you and you couldn't get rid of me if you wanted to. I need you more than anything."**

"**I love you to Comrade," I said with a smile. **

"**Okay so, we need to find the perfect name for our daughter. But I don't want anyone to know before her birth," I said. **

"**Roza, what if we find two names we like and wait until she's born to decide. I want to see her before I name her."**

"**Comrade that is a great idea. And we wouldn't be lying when we tell people we don't know what we're naming her." I said with a laugh. **

**Liss is gonna kill me when she realizes she wont know for months what her godchild is being named. I may have to tell her what our two choices are. **

"**Okay Comrade, what names do you like, but first off I think we should do the same initials on the names. So we can have stuff made with her initials on it and either way we go it will be okay…"**

"**I like that idea Roza, and I think they should be creative. Almost one of a kind." **

"**Yep, hey what about Amelie? (another form of Emily if I'm not mistaken.) I think its cute and with that spelling its got to be unique." I said. **

**He grinned as he said he liked it. "Yes its unique all right. I just thought of middle names. They both translate into 'HOPE' from Russian. There are several forms of the name: Nadia, Nadine, Nadeah, Nadiya, and Nadya. What do you think?"**

**I grinned as I said, "I like Nadia and Nadine." **

**He chuckled saying, "So we've got Amelie Nadine or Amelie Nadia?"**

**I thought for a minute and said them both to myself. "I like Amelie with Nadine. Amelie Nadine. Do you like it?"**

"**Very much"**

**Okay now to our second choice. Dimitri casually brought up the names Anastasiya, Annessa, Ashton, Anya, and last Auden. That's it. Auden. I loved it the first time he said it. **

"**Where did you hear Auden from? I absolutely love it!" **

**He laughed at my outburst but said he had known a girl in Russian who had named her daughter Auden and had like it. **

**That was it. Auden Nadia and Amelie Nadine. One of those names would be my baby's name. **

**DPOV**

**Me and Roza had finally come up with two perfect names for our daughter. When she finally gets here well have a perfect little family. I really cant wait. Roza is everything I could ask for. I knew with me being a guardian I would never have a family, never fall in love because it was too risky. But then she came along and tore down all my walls. I couldn't keep her out. **

**We decided to go take a walk and stretch our legs before curfew and wound up bumping into Christian and the princess. **

"**Rose! Did you forget Graduation was tomorrow?" Lissa shrieked at Rose. **

"**Crap, I had forgot. Wow. So Comrade, tomorrow Janine will be here. With Abe. And I've got to tell her I'm knocked up." she said with an evil glint in her eyes. **

**I gulped. Janine Hathaway was the scariest guardian there was and Rose's father, Abe Mazur, was a scary ass mobster. NO wonder rose has the attitude she does. **

"**Do I have to be there when you tell her?" I asked**

**The three of them burst out laughing and she nodded. "Okay well I can do that…" **

**She laughed at my expression and said she wouldn't let them kill me. **

**I felt so reassured… **

"**Well well well, look what we have here. A blood whore. that's all she'll ever be. it's a shame Dimitri left what he could have had for YOU. You cant give him anything, nothing except pain. I could have given him a family. Safety. But you ruined that when he called me by your name." said a new voice. A shrill awful voice I recognized as Tasha.**

**Rose stepped toward her and she instantly stepped back. "Wanna know something Tasha? I can give him everything you can and more. I'm beautiful, so there's one thing you cant offer. Another thing I can offer him is pleasure. Last time I checked he was constantly moaning out MY NAME, not yours. And lastly, I can give him the child he wanted, and I mean his biological child, one he'll love because it was with someone he LOVES." and as she says the last part she raises her shirt to show off her bump. **

**Tasha gasps. "Y-y-you s-slept with that b-b-blood whore but wouldn't sleep with me, when I was pregnant with your baby, when I actually love you?" she says as she starts to cry.**

"**I love Roza. She's my world and no I didn't 'sleep with her or have sex with her' I made love with her." **

**Tasha didn't say another word, she turned around and walked away still crying. **

**Rose turned and hugged me, "Thank you. For everything. For giving me our daughter. For loving me. And mostly for standing up for me. I love you."**

"**I love you too." was all I said, and then I kissed her. I had honestly forgotten Christian and Lissa were there until I heard them clearing their throats. **

**I chuckled as I pulled away and Rose pouted. She whispered into my ear, "Lets go back to my room. Now." **

**Lissa giggled and said, "Rose I hate to interrupt your fun but you cant now. We need to sort out the rest of our plan and your staying with me tonight." **

**Rose looked up, confused. "Why?**

"**Rose you've forgotten already? GRADUATION!" **

**I laughed at them and we set off the Moroi dorms. **

**THE NEXT DAY!**

**RPOV**

"**Rose Wake UP!"**

"**No Liss, 5 more minutes, PLEASE!" **

"**Dimitri, I need your help. Rose wont get up."**

**What Dimitri? He cant see me like this, I have bed head and nasty breath. **

**I jump up all the while hollering "I'm up, I'm up! don't let him in!" **

**They laughed from the hallway while I ran to Lissa's bathroom. I quickly ran a brush through my hair and brushed my teeth. **

**I walked to the door and opened it while grinning. "Okay sexy, you can come in now." **

**They both headed in but I pushed Lissa out. "Give me 5 minutes and you can come in." **

**She looked confused but I quickly shut the door and locked it. **

"**Roza that wasn't very nice" my Russian god says as he chuckles. **

"**well with her in here we couldn't do this." I wrapped my arms around his neck and push him down on Liss' extra bed. The one I sleep in. I kissed him passionately while he pulls me into his lap. **

**BANG **

**BANG**

**BANG**

**Crap 5 minutes must be up. I slowly climb up off of him, but not before I whisper seductively in his ear, "This will be finished LATER." **

**He laughs but gets up with me to let Liss in. She glares at me and I give her an innocent look. **

"**Rose don't give me that look. You better have been in your bed is all I'm sayin…" **

**We laugh at her outburst. Before we've finished laughing good, Fireboy walks in and we sit down. **

**"What's so funny?" **

**This made me giggle more but Lissa made me quite down quickly. **

"**Okay, here's the plan… I'm going to use compulsion on her to tell what really happened. We'll find out who the father is and then we tell her to leave. Everyone wins." Lissa said. **

**Everyone said, "sounds good." **

**And the guys were off. Christian and Dimitri had to get ready for tonight too, it just wouldn't take them as long. **

"**Okay Liss, what you got for me?" **

**She grinned and said, "Mani and pedi's, waxing, make up and then finally getting dressed." **

**I groaned and she squealed. And we began our day of getting beautiful for GRADUATION! **

**AN: OKAY GUYS? HOW WAS IT? DO I NEED TO JUST STOP WRITING IT? LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT IT CONTINUED… **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. GRADUATION!

**OKAY, SO…. HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER… AND THANK YOU GUYS FOR YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS! I LOOOOVEEEED THEM! **

**ASHLEY**

**DPOV**

**I just left Roza with the princess and before I left she let me know she would get revenge for me leaving her at Lissa's mercy… Who knew Rose hated girl stuff. Either way she deserved to have some relaxation time and this would ease the tension she is carrying before graduation. I was in my own world as I made my way over to my room to start getting ready for the graduation ceremony. **

**When I reached my door I unlocked it and headed straight for my adjoining bathroom. After a quick shower I quickly dried off and wrapped a towel around my waist and walked into my bedroom. Since I was in my room with the door locked there shouldn't have been anyone in my room but I was surprised when I saw Tasha sitting on my bed in fluffy pink lingerie. I sighed impatiently wondering how the hell she got in. **

"**Seriously Tasha, what do you want?" I said through clenched teeth. **

"**Well, I was thinking, we have a few hours until we need to make an appearance for the ceremony, so maybe we could talk some more on names for the baby and spend some time together. Lately it seems like every time I came to see you, you are always with people. I want to spend some time alone with you." she said, trying to sound seductive. It seriously was not working. **

"**Tasha, we've been over this like a hundred times. I. LOVE. ROZA. Not you. You were my slip in judgment. You were the onetime I screwed up. I will never want you. Do you understand?" **

**She looked shocked, I had never said anything rude to her before. She's always been a friend but I'm so tired of her trying to split me and Roza up. Can she not see when she isn't wanted around. **

"**I guess I have no choice. I've always loved you and you've never given me the time to prove myself. I know it isn't my scars that push you away. How? Because you were one of the few that knew me when I was beautiful. She may have been mad when she said all that yesterday, but Rose hit a nerve Dimka. And I know you see that. Before I had plenty of guys who wanted me. But since my family willingly turned Strigoi and I was scarred no one wants me. That is the main reason I wanted you Dimka. You were different. You didn't treat me different after I was scarred. And it made me love you. You were the one person who would have given me what I want most. A husband and a child. But she ruined it. Can you not see why I resent her? She took EVERYTHING from me. Everything. And you still run to her. I just wish that for once it could be me. Am I so wrong for that?" with that said she wiped the few tears off her face, put on her trench coat and walked out. **

**Really I felt terrible for how I did her. She was a good friend at times but I loved rose. That would never chance. And If it hurt Tasha in the process I guess I would have to apologize one day. Her speech almost made me feel sorry for her. Almost. Well really it did. Until I remembered the letter I read from Growing Generations. My sympathy for her vanished then. But it was replaced with sympathy for her son. **

**I'm not sure what I want to do about the baby yet either. I realize now that it most likely isn't my child but really, what little boy deserves to grow up with out his father? As much as I hate Tasha right now, I think I am going to tell her that I know the truth and I'm willing to look past that and be a father to her son. I need to talk to Roza about it first though. She's the one I'm planning on making a life with, so I will need her support. I really hope she can see where I'm coming from and not jump to conclusions and think something like I'm trying to stay with Tasha or anything. That is most defiantly not the case. **

**I love Roza with all my heart and our daughter, well she hasn't even made an appearance yet and I love her more than life itself. Roza was right when she said a girl wasn't a good idea because she will have me wrapped so tight around her pinky finger. But she does. She already does. When I put my face at Roza's belly and talk Russian to her I can feel the tiny flutters. Roza says she loves my voice already and I have to agree. She's already my life.**

**Tasha POV**

**I had really thought my latest plan would work. I would show up in my sexy lingerie and be waiting for him when he walked in. since I was so big it was maternity lingerie but it was still sexy. I thought the sight of me big pregnant with 'his' child would turn him on and he would give in to me. But I was wrong. He turned me away. His word burned in my mind and made hot tears roll down my face. **

"**Tasha, we've been over this like a hundred times. I. LOVE. ROZA. Not you. You were my slip in judgment. You were the onetime I screwed up. I will never want you. Do you understand?" he said. **

**Those word had shocked me. Like really shocked me. I decided then to pull out the big guns. I was sure my next words would hit their mark. **

"**I guess I have no choice. I've always loved you and you've never given me the time to prove myself. I know it isn't my scars that push you away. How? Because you were one of the few that knew me when I was beautiful. She may have been mad when she said all that yesterday, but Rose hit a nerve Dimka. And I know you see that. Before I had plenty of guys who wanted me. But since my family willingly turned Strigoi and I was scarred no one wants me. That is the main reason I wanted you Dimka. You were different. You didn't treat me different after I was scarred. And it made me love you. You were the one person who would have given me what I want most. A husband and a child. But she ruined it. Can you not see why I resent her? She took EVERYTHING from me. Everything. And you still run to her. I just wish that for once it could be me. Am I so wrong for that?" I had said as tears rolled down my face. And without waiting for his response I left. Gave him time to ponder what was said. **

**I really hoped this worked. With Rose being pregnant with Dimitri's biological child would kill my chances. If he found out this baby wasn't his it would be over for us. And I couldn't have that. So what I did next was probably childish in some people's eyes but maybe it would get rid of the problem. **

"**Kirova, could I talk to you for a minute?" **

"**Yes yes, Lady Ozera. Come in?" she said. **

"**Headmistress, it was brought to my attention that Rosemarie Hathaway is pregnant and still attending the academy. I have to assume that you did not know of this and will take care of it?" I said with a neutral voice. But her next words shocked me farther. **

"**I knew of this situation. She came to me when she found out and told me everything. I'm aware that she is pregnant and it is her mentor's child. It may sound awful of me to say I didn't expel her but she only had 7 weeks until graduation and I allowed her to stay." **

"**But headmistress. The rules state.." **

**She cut me off to say, "I am headmistress and my decision goes. Besides graduation is tonight. Other than that it is none of your concern Lady Ozera. Now I must get back to work…" **

**I walked out shocked. SHE HAD KNOWN! I needed another plan. Maybe I just needed to get Rose out of the picture…**

**RPOV**

**My day had gone awesome. I was tension free and beautiful. Liss and I were putting the final touches on our graduation outfits when there was a knock at the door. We looked one last time at each other. **

**Liss looked beautiful in an emerald green silk dress. It was strapless and stopped right above her knee. It had a gorgeous gold swirl patter on it. She wore gold heals and gold jewelry. I had fixed her hair in a messy bun on top of her head with a few curls hanging by her face. **

**My dress was blood red with black lace on it. It was SEXY. And I just knew it was going to drive a certain someone crazy. It wasn't tight, like most of my clothing was. It was somewhat loose, enough you couldn't see my bump but not like a sack dress. I wore black stilettos and a black chocker necklace. Liss had curled my hair and put it half up. I looked HOT if I do say so myself. **

**Once we let Fireboy and Dimitri in their expressions confirmed we looked good. I slapped Dimitri's arm and said, "Pick your jaw up off the floor before we're late." **

**They all laughed and we were on our way. **

**The actual ceremony flew by. And once all the students had their diplomas we were told all the Dhampirs were to meet in the gym in an hour and a half for promise marks and to find out their charge. I silently prayed it would be Liss even though I had a lot of black marks on my record. **

***PROMISE MARKS CEREMONY***

**I listened as Alberta called the ones before me and their trial scores. I kicked ass at my trial if I may say so myself. It was before I found out I was pregnant and I didn't know to be careful. **

"**ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY…" snapped me out of my daze. As I made my way up to the chair to get my tattoo Alberta called out my scores. And when I said I kicked ass I meant it. I had by far the highest scores. **

**In the distance I heard Dimitri, Liss, Adrian, Fireboy, and my parents cheering for me. **

**When the tattoo artist finally finished Alberta stood up again. "Rosemarie Hathaway's charge will be… Princess Dragomir. Rosemarie will be one of two guardians the Princess is assigned…" **

**I was so happy! They gave me Liss! Liss was screaming and jumping up and down, my parents were grinning from ear to ear, Christian and Adrian was laughing at Liss, but Dimitri's gaze held so much. Love, Happiness, Pride, Lust. But the dominant look was Love. When we locked eyes I was surprised the others didn't notice. **

**Then I remembered. Janine and Abe were here. I had to tell them I was pregnant. With my mentor's child. Oh dear lord I hope I can keep them from killing him… **

**AN: SOOOO… HOW WAS IT? LIKE? DISLIKE? LET ME KNOW! **

**REVIEW REVIEW! **

**PLEASE, IT WILL MAKE ME HAPPY! **

**ASHLEY**


	12. The talk and dinner with the parents

**AN: OKAY GUYS, THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! THEY MEAN THE WORLD TO ME…THEY MAKE MY HEART SO VERY HAPPY… **

**BUT I HAVE SOMETHING ELSE TO ASK YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE…. WHEN THIS STORY IS FINISHED, SHOULD THERE BE A SEQUEL? ABOUT THE KIDS? I HAVE SOME IDEAS BUT ONLY IF YOU GUYS WANT THERE TO BE ANOTHER ONE… LET ME KNOW!**

**AND NOOOOW… ANOTHER CHAPTER**

**CHAPTER 12**

**RPOV**

**I can't believe I graduated! The ceremony and promise mark ceremony flew by and I was officially free. We all were. I was so relieved when Liss said we weren't going to go on vacation with that scar faced whore. I know its mean to call her names but seriously, she has done everything but rape my man and she thinks I'm just going to give him up without a fight. HA, she has another thing coming. **

**Me and Dimitri were lying in my bed talking after the ceremony last night and I realized that everything is perfect. I have Dimitri, my best friend/sister is my charge, and Eddie is my partner. At first when Dimitri told me he'd talked to the queen about a new charge, she had wanted to put him back on Lissa. But when he said no, she asked who he wanted. DIMITRI HAD ASKED FOR CHRISTIAN! Really I couldn't believe it. His charge was Fireboy, me and Eddie had Liss. We were all going to get to stay together! **

**Liss and Christian decided we would go to court for 6 weeks before we all took off on vacation. They wouldn't tell me where we were going though. It was frustrating. Liss was letting Fireboy and Dimitri plan everything so she knew nothing. That way I couldn't pull it from her mind. Seriously when did she get so smart? Usually she just tries to block me. Unsuccessfully. **

**I was lying in the bed relaxing when there was a knock at my door. It was kind of late so it could only be a few people. Just to be sure put on a robe so I wasn't indecent. When I opened the door it was only Dimitri. Thank God! I had missed him while he had shift today! I pulled him in and slammed the door. And locked it. He pulled me up for a kiss but not one like he usually gives. It wasn't full of the usual passion. Hmm. Wonder what's up. **

"**Dimitri, what is it? That kiss was g-rated." I pouted. **

**He chuckled but sat me down. Dang this must be big. **

"**Roza, this is important and I know how seductive you are. I didn't want to get sidetracked." He stated. **

**I had to laugh at this. Seriously he couldn't say he didn't want it like I did. **

"**Okay Comrade, I'm ready. Hit me with it." I said while grinning. **

"**Roza, I wanted to talk to you about Tasha's baby." He said. And he looked nervous. I wonder what the hell is going on in that sexy head of his. **

**I frowned as I said, "What about him? We have no ties to it. What would there be to talk about. Tomorrow we confront her about the biological father, she finds out we know, the end. There's nothing else to talk about." **

"**Yes, but Rose I feel sorry for it. She used a sperm bank. That means now that I know, he will have no father figure. What little boy deserves to not have a father?" he said. **

**Really I was starting to get upset. Did he even realize how this sounded to me? That whore has tried to take everything I value away from me. If we keep her skanky ass in the picture there's no telling what will happen. Has he seriously forgotten she almost killed our daughter! **

"**Are you fuckin kidding me? She almost KILLED our daughter! She purposely hit me in the stomach! She has been trying from day fuckin one to take you away and I'm sorry Dimitri but no, I can't keep her in our lives. I won't. It's too dangerous for my baby. And on top of that she wants you as HER man. What makes you think she won't take it the wrong way and think you want her? No, just no. she needs to move on and find someone to love her. They can be the father figure for her son. We have no obligations to her bastard child." I yelled at him. **

**He looked thoughtful and said, "You're right. I feel bad for him but it's not our responsibility. And I agree. She can't be trusted to be in our lives. It's not safe for our child. But Roza, Christian is her only family, so we will probably have to see her some."**

**He was right. "I know Comrade. But that little boy can't call you daddy because it isn't fair to him, you or our daughter. To think that. If and when they come around you can just be another 'uncle' figure. Like Christian and Eddie." **

"**I guess I could accept that. But thank you Roza. For talking sense into me. I'm glad I talked to you about it. You are the one I want to build a life with. And I'm glad you set me straight. She has caused enough trouble in my life, our lives. Its time she moved on."**

**I smiled at him as he leaned down to kiss me. **

"**Comrade this can't go any farther. We're going to dinner with Janine and Abe in 2 hours." **

**He instantly paled. Ha-ha. **

***2 hours later***

**KNOCK **

**KNOCK**

**KNOCK  
**

"**Coming!" I snatched the door open to see Dimitri looking sexy as ever in dark wash jeans and a white button down. God I wished my parents weren't waiting for us. **

"**You look amazing Roza," he said as he pecked my cheek. I smiled; I knew I looked good already. I was wearing a navy blue dress that was strapless and stopped mid thigh. It was tight enough that you could see my baby bump. If you knew to look. I was wearing 3 inch navy heels. My hair I had rolled and then pulled back into a messy but cute pony tail. **

"**You don't look so bad yourself." I said with a giggle. **

"**Well, I guess there's no more stalling. Gotta go deliver the news to your scary ass mother and mobster father." He said with a grimace.**

**I laughed as I said, "Dimitri I would never let them kill you. Calm down. Sure they may be… upset at first but they'll get over it. They're gonna have a grandchild. Who doesn't love babies?" **

**He nodded but said, "True but I still wish we were telling my family instead. They would be much calmer. And they would be ecstatic. Especially my sisters. They love babies. And since they never thought I would settle down it will be an added shock." **

**I was so ready to meet his family. I'd heard so much about his sisters, Sonya, Karolina, and Viktoria. And his mother, Olena, I already saw her as a second mother. Yeva was the one I was somewhat worried about. She was the one he said was kinda weird and scary. **

**Dimitri grabbed my hand as we walked towards my parents. Since no other Moroi were going it was only the 4 of us. And I didn't tell my mother who was going, I just said a friend. She probably thought it was Lissa but oh well. **

**When we were in sight of the car I saw her eyes narrow at our intertwined fingers. Dimitri instantly tensed and said, "If she makes one move to hurt you, I will not hesitate to restrain her. I remember what happened last time she came and she will not lay a hand on you while you're carrying my child."**

**I nodded and he knew that I hoped she would be civil and hear us out. If not I was giving him permission to restrain her. **

"**Mom, Abe. It's so good to have you guys here! I've missed you so much Baba!" I said as I lunged into his arms. He chuckled but hugged me back**

"**You too Kiz." **

**Once I had untangled myself from Abe I reached out to hug my mother. It was somewhat awkward at first but she eventually hugged me back. **

"**Rose, I didn't realize you were bringing Guardian Belikov. I figured you'd drag the princess with you. "She said.**

**I laughed, "No, mom Lissa is with Fireboy. And we're on our own time here, call him Dimitri." **

**She looked like she wanted to argue farther but decided against it. We all climbed into the black SUV and headed off toward the restaurant. We had about an hour and half drive so we got comfortable. Abe drove with mom riding shotgun. Dimitri sat behind my mother and I climbed to the middle. **

**I guess me sitting snuggled up to him was the final straw. I saw anger in her eyes as she calmly said, "Rose is there something we don't know?" **

**I looked to Dimitri for permission and he nodded. **

"**Well see mom, actually there is. We're together." I said slowly. **

**She looked to Dimitri as if asking what he had to say. "I love your daughter Guardian Hathaway." **

"**What the hell? He's your MENTOR Rose. And not to mention 7 YEARS your senior! And that doesn't factor in the fact that he's another Dhampir. It's illegal!" she shrieked.**

"**Mom, I know all of those things. But they don't matter. I love him! You can't help who your heart wants and my heart loves Dimitri." I shouted back.**

"**Did he force you into anything you weren't comfortable with?" she asked quietly.**

"**What mom? No! Dimitri would never do that!" I was horrified at the thought**

**She seemed deflated. "How long?" she whispered? **

"**I've felt things for him since he brought me back. We fought it, we really did. But mom the more we tried to stay apart the more tug there was. I can't stay away." I turned away because I felt the tears that were about to come. **

**Dimitri spoke up then. "Guardian Hathaway, I've loved Rose ever since I met her. It's not something I can explain. I need her more than I need air it seems. I've tried to leave her alone so she could be a better guardian; I even left for almost a month. When I came back to visit I saw how it affected her. She felt as alone as I did. I'm not strong enough to give her up twice. So please Guardian Hathaway all we ask is for you to accept us." **

**I was crying so hard by the time he finished he risked losing his arms from my parents and pulled me to him. I cried into his shoulder, worried they wouldn't accept us. Worried that once again I would disappoint my mother. **

"**Rose, look at me." She whispered. **

**I looked up afraid what I would see. She looked sad almost. "Rose, what brought this on? You've always been impulsive, too brave, uncaring, stubborn and most of all passionate. You've never let others see your emotions. You really do love him don't you?" **

**I was shocked to say the least. She has never tried to understand me. Maybe now that I'm older we can work on our relationship. "Yes mommy I do. More than anything else." **

"**Okay, I don't like it. But I want to work on our relationship. I don't have to like it because your 18 and a wonderful guardian, but I do understand it. I know what it's like to not be able to control who you love. And just because I don't like it doesn't mean I won't try and accept it. I love you Rose and that will never change." She said with a small smile. **

"**I love you to mom, and thank you." **

**Abe who had been quite until now said, "Rose I agree with Janine on this one. You can't pick who you fall for. Janine and I are perfect examples of that but please be careful. You're still my little girl and I won't see you hurt. I won't stand for it. Your mother and I, we only want you happy. We want you to have the best life possible and have no regrets. The way I see it, you can't judge how good your life was by moments you were happy. You have to factor in this: NO REGRETS. You understand what I mean?" **

**I grinned through my tears. "Yes Baba, I do. And trust me, as of this moment, I have no regrets."**

"**Good, now that that is settled. Clean your face up, we'll be there in 10 minutes." He commanded. He was soooo much like me, it was uncanny. **

**I grinned up at Dimitri. We were half way there. I decided that we would go ahead and tell them about our baby. During dinner. **

**DPOV**

**Once the car stopped Roza and Janine got out and headed in. Abe asked me to stay back for a second. I sure hoped he wasn't secretly mad. **

**When Rose heard him ask to talk to me she shot him the signature Rose Hathaway glare but walked on in. **

**Abe turned to me and said, "Dimitri I like you personally but Rose is my only child. I think you really do love her. But, I can assure you that if you ever hurt her I will kill you. It will be slow and it will be painful. Not even the God above will keep you safe if that happens. You see I'm a powerful Moroi. I have connections. And if it ever comes to it, I will make sure there is no record of your conception, birth, life, or death. Do we have an understanding?"**

**I gulped. Abe was NOT someone you wanted to cross. "Yes sir, I do love Roza with my whole life and I will never hurt her. I vowed to protect her with my life and I keep my promises." **

"**Good, good. Then we will get along really well." He said as he smirked.**

****

Good lord how did I not see it sooner. Rose Hathaway has Abe Mazur all over her. His attitude, his personality, and his looks! Honestly it was scary.

**Dinner went quite well until it was time for dessert. And honestly, I knew Rose had a big appetite, but Good Lord she has put away some major food tonight. She got the biggest steak they had, it was like 20 oz., ate every bite of it, plus her baked potato, ate some of my chicken pasta and she just ordered the biggest dessert they have. It was some kind of chocolate brownie with ice cream, chocolate syrup, and nuts. She was complaining for gaining weight earlier. I fear this next Dr. appt might be just as bad. **

**She had whispered to me, asking when we should tell them about the baby. I had thought maybe during desert we could bring it up, cautiously. But sure enough she had to do it in true Rose Hathaway style. **

"**So, Mom, Baba. I have a question." **

**They both nodded for her to go on and boy did she jump right into it. **

"**Mom, Baba, How do you guys feel about grandkids?" she asked with a smirk on her face. **

**Seriously, I should have told her I would do the talking! **

**HAHAHA, SOOOO FUNNY! WHAT SHOULD JANINE AND ABE THINK? ANY THOUGHTS? AND ALSO… DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW ABOUT A SEQUEL OR NO SEQUEL… I NEED TO KNOW IF MY LOVELY READERS WANT ONE! **

**PS. I LOVE YOU GUYS! **


	13. more news

**AN: HEY GUYS! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR INPUT AND REVIEWS… **

**AND A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO Dimka's chick… SHE REVIEWED ALMOST EVERY CHAPTER! **

**NOWWWW… ANOTHER CHAPTER! **

**CHAPTER 13**

**RPOV**

**Well if I was going to do this I was going to do it my way. **

**"Mom, Baba, how do you guys feel about grandkids?" I asked with a Rose Hathaway smirk. **

**Dimitri instantly paled and shot me a glare. My mother opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. But Abe's was by far the best. **

**He was on his feet in an instant with Dimitri by the collar. "Have you forgotten what I said already?" he hissed. **

**I wasn't sure it was possible but Dimitri got even paler and I couldn't help but giggle. **

**"You think this is FUNNY young lady?" my mother roared. **

**"No, mother I do not find the situation funny. I find Dimitri's face funny at the moment." I said with out thought. **

**She raised her hand to slap me but before either of us realized Dimitri had broke from Abe's grasp and was standing protectively in front of me. Janine was shocked. "HOW COULD YOU?" she shrieked. "YOU SAID YOU LOVED HIM AND YOU GOT PREGNANT! I'M NOT A GENIUS ROSE BUT ALL SIGNS SAY YOU SHOWED YOUR TRUE COLORS. YOU CHEATED ON HIM LIKE THE WHORE YOU ARE!" **

**In that instant all self control snapped. I roughly pushed Dimitri aside. "Do you think I fuckin planned this? To get knocked up at 18? I didn't want kids EVER and then I find out I'm pregnant. And so you know Janine I did NOT cheat on him. He's the only person I EVER slept with. So now you understand why we were shocked! We didn't prevent it because it was supposed to be impossible!" I cried. **

**Without a backwards glance I walked away. This was my worst nightmare. I had disappointed them again. Once I was out in the fresh air I found a near by bench and sat down. I wanted to blame hormones for my tears but I knew differently. This time they were all me. I had tried so hard to fix things but they were screwed up again. After just a minute or two I felt someone sit beside me and expected Dimitri. But once they wrapped their arms around me I instantly knew it wasn't my lover. When I looked up I could barely make out my father's face through my tears. **

**"Oh Kiz, we'll get through this. I think the surprise made your mother and me react like we did." my dad said. **

**I cried harder as I said, "No, Baba you don't understand. My whole life I've tried to prove myself to her. Ever since I was old enough to realize that most mothers don't drop their child off and never look back. I acted out so that they would call her and remind her she has a daughter. I thought maybe now that I was older we could fix things but I see I was wrong. I disappointed her again." **

**He pulled me to him and held me tight. "Rose, you didn't disappoint her, per say. She wants what's best for you. She didn't want you to be saddled down with a child at 19. All mothers want better for their children." **

**"Baba I don't want better. I may have hated her for the life she gave me before but now I see that it was best. It lead me to Lissa. And Dimitri. And Dimitri gave me my daughter. I don't want a better life, I want a mother who loves me. One that doesn't try to slap up on me or call me a whore in public." I whispered. **

**"Oh, Rose, Janine loves you more than you will ever know. And I assure you, she will come around. You know I remember when she found out she was pregnant with you. Her mother had a fit! She blacked Janine's eye and disowned her. Janine and her mother, Nancy that's her name, are a lot alike. Nancy tried to contact Janine not long after she said those things. She wanted to apologize and meet her granddaughter. But your mother was so pigheaded that she refused to speak to her. She was too hurt by their fallout to reconnect. I really hope that wont be the case here. You're going to need our help, and if you and Janine never make up, it will kill her to loose you on top of Nancy." **

**I looked up and smiled. "Thanks Baba. I needed to hear that. I want to be on speaking terms with her but she makes it so hard." **

**He laughed as he said, "Kiz, she does that to both of us." **

"**Могу ли я взять его здесь" I heard the Russian god say. (Can I take it from here?)**

**My father unwrapped me from his arms and said, "Да, да, я нужду пойти поговорить с Janine прежде чем мы встретимся резервного копирования. Дайте мне 10 минут и присоединиться к нам?" (Yes, yes, I need to go talk to Janine before we meet back up. Give me 10 minutes and join us?)**

**Dimitri nodded and replied, "ладно мы увидим вас на десерт**."** (Okay, we'll see you guys for dessert.) As he replied to Abe he sat down and pulled me close to him. **

"**How are you Roza?" he asked, concern written all over his face. **

"**I'm okay Comrade. I was upset but Baba talked to me." **

"**I tried to follow you but Abe asked me to let him. He really isn't such a bad guy. And he really seems to care for you." he said. **

**I smiled as I said, "Yes, he does. I'm so glad I found him." **

"**Me too Roza. I talked to Janine after you left." he said suddenly. **

**My eyes involuntarily narrowed. "And?" **

"**She's sorry. She said she overreacted and she's so sorry she did. She's upset that you're making the same mistakes she did. Although she was surprised that I knew to come stand in front of you to protect you when she went to slap you." he said with a chuckle. **

"**Yea, what did she say about you risking your life?" **

"**She asked why I did that and I told her, on the way to the car I told you that if she made one hostile move I would restrain her. And she laughed that I was willing to risk my life to protect you." he said while standing. **

"**C'mon Abe said to join them in 10." **

**We walked back holding hands. **

**When we reached our table there were still a few people staring, I guess waiting on round 2 to start. I laughed as I sat down. Far as I could away form my mom. **

**She looked up with guilt on her face. "Rose, I'M sorry. I was upset that I never told you about my mistakes, and I'm afraid your making the same ones I did. You're just too young." **

"**Mom, no offense but its 17 weeks too late. I'm going to have a daughter. And I know i'M young but my best friend is my charge. And my baby's father is guarding my best friends man. we've worked everything out so that it will be easier on me. We're gong to live at court until we send her to school, then we may consider going back to 's. So, yes mom. I'm young but I'm going to be okay." I said. **

**She stood up then and hugged me. "I'm so proud of you Rose. It would have been easy to get rid of it and go on with life, but you didn't. You're going to be a great mom. I hope you do a better job than I did though. It hurts too much to have that many years of hatred in your past. And I hope you'll let me and Abe have a part in her life." she said with a small smile. **

"**Of course mom. You'll always be my mom and her grand mom. I love you. And I love you too Baba." **

"**We love you too Rosemarie."**

**While we were walking to the car I told Dimitri I was going to tell them about Tasha too. They deserved to know from me before they found out from someone else. He agreed and said we'd tell them on the road.**

**After a few miles I spoke up, "Mom, Baba, there's one last thing…"**

"**Dear God Rose what else could there be?" mom asked**

"**Well see you remember when Dimitri said he tried to leave for my own good? See he left with Tasha. Because she said she was pregnant with his baby. But see the night she 'got pregnant' Dimitri didn't remember anything that happened. So I thought she may have used compulsion. But then we got a letter from a sperm bank to Tasha. Mom she used a sperm bank to conceive and told Dimitri it was his baby."**

"**Rose why are you telling us this?" my dad asked**

"**I wanted you to hear from me. Because she doesn't know we know yet." **

"**Okay Rose. Thanks for being honest with us."**

**I heard Dimitri mutter, **"**Клянусь, эта женщина будет моей смерти." (I swear this woman will be the death of me) **

"**what was that Comrade?" I asked as I snuggled into his chest, trying to sleep.**

"**I said I swear you will be the death of me." **

**I giggled but prayed he was wrong. I couldn't loose him now. I felt Dimitri plant a soft kiss on top of my head before he whispered, "Спи, Роза, я разбужу вас, когда мы туда добраться. Я тебя люблю розы и наша дочь. Больше, чем вы можете себе представить" (Sleep now Roza,I will wake you when we get there. I love you Roza and our daughter. More than you can ever imagine.)**

**I drifted to sleep a happy woman. I had the love of my life, my daughter, both of my parents and my best friend/sister. **

**I was having a wonderful dream about my life with Dimitri and our daughter when I was suddenly pulled awake and tugged into Liss' head. Since I had been asleep my walls were down and it is hard to get out when I get in this deep. At first I thought there was trouble. Until I realized what emotion Liss was feeling. Lust and Love. Oh God, if I don't get out I'm going to sleep with Fireboy! **

**AN: THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING. BUT I'M THING THAT I MIGHT SKIP AHEAD SOME, LIKE A FEW WEEKS AND DO A CHAPTER, THEN SKIP AHEAD AGAIN. HOWS THAT SOUND?**

**REVIEW!**


	14. THE TRUTH

**AN: HELLLOOOO GUYS! AS ALWAYS, THANKS FOR THE LOVELY REVIEWS… I ADORE THEM! **

**NOOOOW! CHAPTER 14**

_**Previously:**_

_**I was having a wonderful dream about my life with Dimitri and our daughter when I was suddenly pulled awake and tugged into Liss' head. Since I had been asleep my walls were down and it is hard to get out when I get in this deep. At first I thought there was trouble. Until I realized what emotion Liss was feeling. Love and Lust. Oh God, if I don't get out I'm going to sleep with Fireboy. **_

**_RPOV_**

**I desperately wanted to get back to my body. I would stay up the rest of the way if I could just GET OUT! I was concentrating on my body when Liss/me looked up. They were in the attic with several candles lit and a little pallet like thing with an air mattress set up. When I was first pulled in they were sitting up and mostly dressed. Next thing I know, Fireboy was down to his boxers and they were laying down.. I. Need. Out. NOW. I remembered the last time this happened, I seriously almost lost my virginity to Christian. And I fully intended to get out before we got that far this time. This was the hardest I'd ever had to concentrate, but suddenly I was in my body, sitting straight up and gasping for air. **

**Dimitri was awake in an instant trying to find out the problem. **

"**I'm so sorry! I almost cheated on you!" I wailed into his chest. **

**He looked at me questioningly and then realized, "The princess?" **

"**YES! God, this time it was harder to escape than the others! Even harder than the time I almost accidentally lost my virginity to him! I'm going to frickin kill Lissa! She knows I get sucked in if its at night and my walls are down!" I practically yelled. **

**To my amazement he laughed! So did my parents! They had looks of amusement as the shared a laugh at me. **

**I don't like being laughed at so I fixed all three of them with my infamous glare and whispered in Dimitri's ear, "You think this is funny Comrade? Keep laughing and you'll get a little taste of what its like to get NONE until after the baby's born. How long is that? Like 6 and half months? How does that sound to you?" **

**His face instantly lost all traces of amusement and his guardian mask went right back into place. **

"**Honestly that sounds like hell Roza." he said with a serious expression. **

**I laughed this time as I said, "Good it wasn't supposed to sound fun." **

**The minute we arrived at the academy I hugged both of my parents and said my goodbyes. With that over with, I headed straight for Lissa and Firecrotch. I decided since I'd seen so much of him I had a new name for him. Not that he'd like it though. **

**I barged through the door without knocking and they looked instantly surprised. Neither was wearing very much clothes so I called to Dimitri, "Keep your Russian ass outside, because I'm the only girl your going to see naked." **

**With him outside I turned the others. "Seriously Liss can you two not keep your hands to your self? I was asleep and got pulled into your head. It was worse that the time Firecrotch here almost accidentally took my virginity! Tonight I saw more of HIM than I EVER needed to see." I hissed. **

**Christian was redder than I've ever seen a human go and Liss looked shocked. "Rose, I'm sorry! I didn't think you'd be asleep this early!" **

"**It's this stupid pregnancy! I'm hormonal, fat, hungry and tired! And frankly Firecrotch is one scrawny ass I NEVER want to see naked again! God you two are like rabbits! Constantly going at it!" **

**Liss laughed as she said, "Okay Rose, from now on, we'll keep our meetings to daytime hours so you don't get pulled in. Deal?" **

**I grinned, "Deal." **

**Then I turned to Firecrotch with an evil smirk, "Firecrotch, I just LOVED your flamey underwear! Who knew fire users liked their flames THAT much." **

**If it was possible he blushed even more and asked the one question I was dreading, "You didn't see anything, uh, else did you?" he finally stuttered out. **

**I grimaced as I said, "NOOOO, and Thank God I didn't! It would have put my eyes out!" **

"**Now, Liss, Firecrotch, my extremely sexy man is waiting for me outside, and we got a big day tomorrow. So go to bed. And I mean your separate beds." **

**Without another word I left with Dimitri and headed to my room. Tomorrow was the day we confront Tasha. After that we board a court jet to head away from the one home I've ever known. **

**THE NEXT DAY! **

**CPOV**

**The plan was for me to go into her room and keep her there. Five minutes later Lissa, Rose and Dimitri will join me. We'll ask her first, if she lies Liss will compel her to tell the truth. **

**KNOCK**

**KNOCK**

"**Christian, what a great surprise!", aunt Tasha says. **

"**Hey Aunt Tash, I wanted to see if we could hang out before we leave?" I ask.**

"**I'd love that hon." she says. **

**I feel so dirty lying to her. She's the only family I have and even though she's done a lot of things wrong she's still blood. She's still the one who saved me from my parents. **

"**Aunt Tash, I have a question, and please don't lie to me." I say. **

**She looks confused but recovers quickly, "Okay shoot." **

"**Is Guardian Belikov your child's father?" I ask**

**Her eyes widen in shock. "W-wh-what do y-you mean? Of c-cou-course he is! Why would you a-ask me t-that?" **

"**Because Aunt, Dimitri found a letter. From the sperm bank you used. They mixed your sperm vial up with another woman's. She was a Dhampir set to receive Moroi sperm. Instead she got Dhampir sperm and you got Moroi. They said there is no way your child will be Dhampir." I said. **

"**That's impossible," she whispered. **

"**I'm afraid not." **

**Suddenly she leaned forward, looking straight into my eyes. "You will forget about the letter. Dimitri is the father."**

**My eyes kind of glazed over. My vision was foggy. "Yes, Dimitri is th-" **

**I was cut off by Rose. "No he's not. You lying conniving bitch. How could you?" **

**That was enough to snap me out of my compulsion. "Aunt Tash! How could you use compulsion on me!" **

**Now that the others had joined us, Lissa stood directly in front of Tasha. **

**I saw as my Aunt's eyes got that far away look. "Tasha, did you go to a sperm bank before you came back to the academy the first time?" Lissa asked gently.**

**DPOV**

"**Yes, I did." I heard it with my own ears and still cant believe it! She screwed me over again! **

"**Tasha, why did you do that?" Lissa probed. **

"**Because that stupid whore Rosemarie Hathaway had taken everything from me. She was best friends with my only living relative and his girlfriend. Then she took the one man I have only loved. I knew if I got pregnant Dimitri would come with me. He's an honorable man." She said, her eyes still fogged over. **

"**what happened the night Dimitri slept in your room?" was the next question.**

"**He came over because I asked him to catch up. Once he was in, I compelled him to forget what happened and sleep. I didn't even have to have sex with him!" she replied with a smirk.**

**I saw what was going to happen but still wasn't fast enough to stop it. Rose lunged at her, releasing her from the compulsion and knocking her to the ground. **

"**You stupid scar faced Bitch! What makes you so great that the universe owes you something? Last time I checked you had to earn what you got! He will never love you! It will always be me!" Rose yelled**

"**That's why I came up with another plan. If I kill you, then he'll be out of options. He'll come to me and we'll raise our son. And you and your future blood whore daughter will be dead!" she shrieked. **

**I watched as Roza took a calming breath. She realized that it wasn't good for the baby to get so worked up. **

"**Tasha, I'm sorry you don't understand, but Dimitri is mine. He will always be mine. And I'm sure there is a nice man somewhere who can love you. So leave. You've ruined all ties you have here." Rose said calmly. **

"**I will NEVER give up on him." Tasha yelled. **

"**Fine, we'll do this Rose Hathaway style. Get the fuck out of town and never come back. You think you can kill me? You've got another thing coming. If I ever see you within 100 feet of me, my man, or my daughter again I will kill you. I will not think twice as I strangle the life from you. Do you fuckin understand me?" Rose asked with a smirk. **

"**This isn't over," she whispered. "It never will be."**

"**Oh I can assure you, if I catch you near us again it will be over. Because I will end you." rose said.**

**Without a backward glance we all left. If Tasha was smart she'd pack her back and leave. Because for once in my life I wont stop Roza from hurting her. **

**RPOV **

"**Fine, we'll do this Rose Hathaway style. Get the fuck out of town and never come back. You think you can kill me? You've got another thing coming. If I ever see you within 100 feet of me, my man, or my daughter again I will kill you. I will not think twice as I strangle the life from you. Do you fuckin understand me?" I asked with my smirk. **

"**This isn't over," Tasha whispered, "It never will be."**

**She had to be kidding me. **

"**Oh I can assure you, If I catch you near us again it will be over. Because I will end you." I said as I walked out. **

**Once I was back to mine and Dimitri's room, I cried. For once in my life I was afraid. If she came back I would kill her. There was no doubt in my mind that I would. But what if she hurt my baby?**

**Dimitri held me as I cried and murmered assuring things to me in Russian. **

"**Ничего страшного, моя Роза. Я здесь навсегда, и всегда. Я люблю тебя." (It's okay my Roza. I'm here, forever and always and I love you.) **

**I looked up at the man I love more than anything else and whispered, "It's over. It's finally over." **

**Dimitri smiled and said, "Yes it is. And we made it. Now all we have to concentrate on is getting this little angel here." he said as her rubbed my stomach. **

"**Urgh don't remind me. I hear labor is a bitch." I said with a grimace as he chuckled. **

**AN: OKAY, HOW WAS IT? NOW THAT EVERYTHING IS CAUGHT UP, I'M THINKING I MAY SKIP AHEAD SOME NOW. **

**SOUND OKAY?**

**NOW! REVIEW!**


	15. vacation

**AN: H**ELLO GUYS! ONCE AGAIN, THANK YOU FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! THEY MAKE MY HEART HAPPPPY!

CHAPTER 15

RPOV

It had been 5 weeks and 6 days since we left the academy. And I honestly missed it. I know it was shocking. For like 5 years I dreamed of the day I'd be free but now that I am actually free it's just different. I'm happy to be free from the rules and regulations but on some level I miss it.

Since we've left the academy, me, Liss, Firecrotch, Dimitri, Adrian, Eddie and Mia have all moved in together. Liss bought the biggest house court had, and it was huge! Like 10 or 12 bedrooms all with adjoining bathrooms. Also in mine and Dimitri's room we had knocked wall out to adjoin our nursery too.

We just finished the nursery last week and it was absolutely adorable. The walls were painted a light purple, almost lilac color. Me, Liss and Mia had went shopping for furniture a few weeks ago and ended up buying a white circular crib, white changing table, white rocker that had a stripped multi-colored cushion, and a white chest. Her bedding was multi colored polka dots set on a black back ground. The sheets were stripped and had mainly purple in them. Honestly her room looked awesome. We had wooden letters in her initials made to hang above her crib that also looked good. It made me tear up thinking that next time I came in here I'd have my daughter with me.

I was 24 weeks along to the day. Exactly 6 months today. We'd had one more sonogram done last week where the doctor checked everything and cleared me for travel. He said the baby was growing perfectly and I had gained the right amount of weight.

Also in the past 6 weeks Adrian had found him a girlfriend! I was totally excited for them. She was a royal, but not one of the snotty ones. She treated dhampirs like equals and not slaves. She was actually an Ozera, one of Firecrotch's cousins. Her name was Kaylan Ozera and she was stunning. Her hair was dark blonde, long and curly. She was short for a Moroi, around 5'8. And she and Adrian were totally in love! Yes it happened fast but he was happy.

Liss, Firecrotch, Eddie, Mia, Kaylan, Adrian, Dimitri, and I were all on the jet heading to wherever it was they were taking me. I still didn't know! I had kind of hoped Dimitri would invite his family to court before we left so we could meet but oh well. I guess when we meet well have our daughter along. From his stories I already love Viktoria. She sounds like the sister I never had.

"Roza, you're 6 months pregnant. Paired with the time change you need to sleep. Okay?" Dimitri said,

"You're right Comrade, I am exhausted. Thank God I have this comfy pillow." I said as I laid on him.

He chuckled but let me go to sleep. When I finally woke up we were still on the jet but Dimitri had climbed behind me and now had his arms wrapped tightly around me. I was lying there content until I felt my stomach start to churn.

Instantly I was on my feet and running to the bathroom. Just as I was sick I felt soft hands pulling my hair out of my face so I wouldn't get sick on it.

"Urgh I thought we were through with this sickness!" I moaned.

As if on cue my stomach rolled again and it was like nothing would stay down. I had decided it was the plane. Big fat pregnant people should not fly.

When it felt safe to stand again I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I turned around in Dimitri's arms.

"Sorry for waking you Comrade." I mumbled.

"Oh, Roza. Don't be sorry. This is my child too. I want to be there every step of the way." He said.

I smiled slightly, "Good cause this is your fault."

As I walked back into the area where everyone was I saw Liss walking back from the other room. She looked as green as I felt.

"Liss you ok?" I asked gently.

She nodded as she said, "I think so. I was just sick. It's been happening more lately."

Hmm that was weird. "Liss did the sickness feel like it was coming form you or another source?"

She looked confused but said, "I'm not sure. Why?"

"Liss I was just sick too. I wonder if it was you or me who caused it?" I said.

"OH MY GOD ROSE! Guess what this means!" she yelled

I winced but said, "What?"

"The bond! Its grown. I can feel you some now." She said with a grin.

It made sense. But we'd have to test it later. I was wore slam out.

"Maybe so Liss. But we'll talk later? I'm so tired!"

I woke in Dimitri's arms, being toted. Where the hell was I? Then I remembered. I was on my way to some vacation Dimitri planned.

"Hmm, Dimitri? Where are we?" I murmured into his shirt.

He chuckled but said, "We're still on the way Rose. Probably another 2 hours of travel time. You going to make it?"

"I might. I'm not sure. Your child is killing me with all the cravings and tiredness and sickness." I grumbled.

"Hmm, speaking of cravings. I want a funnel cake. With loads of powdered sugar and chocolate syrup and whipped cream!" I said excitedly.

Dimitri and Christian flat out laughed but he sat me down so I could find something in the airport food court. Dimitri started to follow him but to our surprise Firecrotch came instead.

"Hey man, you mind if I talk to Rose for a minute?" he asked Dimitri. And he looked... Nervous.

"Sure no problem."

As we walked off he didn't say much. Just kept pace with me and found a place that would make me pancakes. That was the closest to a funnel cake.

After I had ordered he looked at me seriously and said, "Rose, since Liss has no other family, I wanted to ask you something. I love her. More than life itself. I want to make her my wife. But I wanted your blessing first. What ya say Rose? Want me for a brother in law?"

I was speechless. He was going to propose! I squealed in delight as I threw my arms around his neck, "Oh Firecrotch, your already my brother, this will just make it official. So… can I see the ring?"

He grinned and pulled out a black velvet box. Inside was the most beautiful white gold ring I'd ever seen. It had 2 small diamonds on either side of a very large center one. "Oh Chris! She'll love it!" I said as I hugged him one last time.

Dimitri walked up looking at us suspiciously. I gave him a look that said LATER.

"SO Comrade. Let's go! I'm ready to get there." I said as I took his hand to walk away.

Around 2 hours later we were pulling up to this beautiful home. It wasn't huge but it was big. It was done in some kind of rocks outside and gorgeous landscape.

I still had no idea where we were though.

"Where the hell are we comrade? Iceland?" I said with a smirk.

When I looked up though he had a genuine smile as he said, "Roza, welcome to Russia."

AN: AWW HOW SWEET! HE TOOK HER TO RUSSIA!

REVIEW! PLEASE!


	16. THE FAMILY

**AN: GUESS WHAT… NOTHING. NO AN. **

**CHAPTER 16**

**RPOV**

"**R-r-Russia?" I gasped.**

**Dimitri chuckled as he said, "Yes, Russia. You know the place I'm from? Where my family lives?" **

"**Sarcasm will get you nowhere in life, Comrade." I said lightly. **

"**Come on Roza; let's go introduce you to everyone." He said while grabbing my hand. **

"**Oh no! They're going to think I'm one of your everyday fatties! I look like a house!" I said miserably. **

**To my utter astonishment they laughed. Every one of their sorry asses laughed. **

"**Rose, pregnancy is a beautiful thing. You aren't your everyday fattie, you're pregnant." Lissa said. **

"**Liss, we'll talk about how beautiful pregnancy is when you get knocked up with your first kid. It's not 'beautiful'. It makes you fat, hungry, tired, horny, and worst of all sick. And none those things work together. I stay horny as hell and I'm too frickin fat to have sex. And men are grossed out by it. Dimitri avoids sex like the plague." I hissed at her. **

**Dimitri looked horrified, while the others were laughing their butts off. **

"**So how longs it been man?" Firecrotch asked. **

**Dimitri blushed as he mumbled, "I don't want to hurt the baby." **

**I snorted as I said, "The doctor said as long as I felt okay sex was perfectly fine. You're disguised by my weight."**

"**Roza that is not it! How can I prove that you do not disgust me?" he asked almost desperately. **

"**We'll talk about it later, but I can come up with a few ways." I said as I winked at him. "Now, come on. I want to meet my family!" **

**I grabbed his hand as I drug him to the door. The others caught the drift and followed along. Before we even had a chance to knock the door was snatched open to reveal a girl slightly younger than me. She had dark hair with caramel colored streaks. She had typical Dhampir build, short and curvy. Honestly, she was breathtakingly beautiful. **

"**Dimka! You're here!" she said as she threw her arms around his neck. I had to step away quickly to avoid being kicked. **

**Dimitri chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Viktoria! I've missed you baby sister." **

**As she unwrapped herself from his neck she noticed the rest of us, "And who are these people?" she said while smiling. **

**He pointed to me as he said, "This is my Roza, and there is her best friend and bond mate, Princess Dragomir. There is the Princess' boyfriend Lord Ozera." **

**He turned and pointed to the others, "There is Adrian Ivashkov with his girlfriend Kaylan Ozera. And then that is Eddie Castle with his on again off again flame Mia Rinaldi." **

**While he was making introductions the others had gathered around the front of the house to meet us. An older woman with Dimitri's features stepped forward. She looked to be in her mid to late forties. **

"**It's nice to meet all of you, especially you Roza. I'm Olena, Dimitri's mother. This is my daughter Sonya, Karolina and Viktoria. This little man right here is Paul, Karolina's son. (AN: I'M NOT SURE IF PAUL WAS SONYA OR KAROLINA'S SON. I COULDN'T REMEMBER FOR SURE.)" **

**OH MY GOD. Paul looked like a mini Dimitri. Long dark hair tied at the nape of his neck, stocky build, and high cheek bones with pencil thin lips. He could have been Dimitri's kid, that's how much they looked alike. **

**After a round of hellos, Olena said, "Dimka, since you were home last, we built a guest house out back. Usually we keep guests that are passing through in there but now it's all empty so you're welcome to stay there. There are 4 bedrooms in there, but only 2 baths. Also, we have one room open in the main house, if any of you guys want it. I figure you'll all want to stay out there but if something happens, it's open. "**

"**Thank you Mama. It means so much that you'll let us all stay. As far as I know, Adrian and Kaylan will probably leave in 2 or 3 weeks time, and Eddie and Mia aren't sure yet, but Lord Ozera, the Princess, Roza and myself will most likely be here until the baby comes." He said, obviously without thought. **

**I watched Olena look first at Lissa and then turn to me. When her eyes landed on my stomach she grinned. "You're pregnant? Whose is it?" **

**Great, my boyfriend's mother thinks I cheated on him too. why is everyone so sure I'm a whore?**

"**It's Dimitri's" I replied. **

**She gasped as she said, "That's not possible."**

**I snorted as I said, "Obviously it is. I may have a reputation but Dimitri is the only one I've ever sexed it up with." **

**Dimitri shot me a glare so I fixed my wording. "Sorry, sorry. It's the hormones. Dimitri is the only one I've made love with. Better Comrade?" **

"**Much." He replied with a grin. **

"**Sorry Olena but I'm tired. Can we go lay down for a bit?"**

"**Yes, yes. Dinner will be at 7 so that gives you guys about 6 hours to rest and unpack." She replied with a small smile. **

**We were led into a house with 3 small bedrooms and one larger suite. The larger bedroom was closest to the bathroom so Dimitri put our bags in it. Everyone figures the fat pregnant woman will need to reach the bathroom faster. **

**I lay down in the bed and waited for Dimitri to join me. Faintly I heard him talking in rapid Russian to Olena I assumed. **

**When he finally came in I asked him what was going on. He said that she had asked him about the baby, if there was any way it wasn't mine. "I told her that I was sure it was, we didn't know to prevent it and even if we had I'm not sure I would have. She brought us back together." **

"**And what did she say then?" I asked, close to tears. **

"**She grinned and said, I knew it was, we just had to make sure you didn't doubt it. Yeva saw this a few weeks ago but just told me today. She said to tell you that she loves you already and you'll always be part of our family." He said with a smile**

"**Good, I'm glad. Now, if I remember correctly, you had some proving to do…" I said with a suggestive smile. **

**He gave me his rare full smile as he said, "And what was I supposed to be proving?"**

"**That you still love me, that I'm not a fat disgusting pig." I said as my lower lip trembled. These dang hormones were going to get one of us killed. **

"**Oh Roza, you could never be a fat disgusting pig. And I will love you until I draw my last breath." Dimitri said as he pulled me into his lap. **

**He kissed me soft and slow. He must not have realized just how long it had been. Entirely too long. Almost 6 weeks. It had been too long for us to take this slow, I wanted him now. I deepened the kiss as I moved my legs to straddle him. As I sat down on his lap I grinded myself on his member. His head fell back as he groaned. **

***M SCENE STARTS!***

"**Roza, I'm afraid we'll get too out of hand, too rough for the baby." He gasped out.**

"**Dimitri, the doctor said it wouldn't hurt the baby. So please! Please don't push me away." I said. **

**While his head was still back I took the opportunity to kiss his neck. I kissed my way to the sensitive spot that drove him crazy. This is where I attacked him with kisses. Leaving my mark on him. And let me tell you this bruise would not be tiny. This done it set him over the edge. He instantly started kissing me back, with 6 weeks' worth of pent up passion. **

**I pushed him back on the bed and climbed off of him. **

"**Roza are you okay? Did you change your mind?" he asked**

"**Hell no I didn't. I'm shutting the door so we don't give the others a show." With that I slammed the door and locked it tight. **

"**Now, where was I?" I whispered to him as I unbuckled his belt and pants. In one swift motion I snatched them off and chucked them to the other side of the room. His shirt I didn't even have to worry about because he lost it himself. He was down to his boxers and I was still wearing my tank and shorts. Not for long though. In one swift motion he had my tank over my head and my shorts unsnapped and laying in a puddle on the floor. **

**As I stood there in my matching red thong and bra set I felt self conscience. I used my arms to wrap around my body, trying to hide. He pulled my arms down and whispered huskily, "Beautiful. Don't ever hide from me."**

**As he kissed me again, it heated up quickly. I climbed back onto him and slid down his body to where I was near his very large member. Slowly I slid his blue silk boxers down and kissed him lightly. Slowly I pulled him fully into my mouth. I swirled my tongue around his tip as I moved my head up and down, pulling him in and out. **

"**Roza, you're going to send me over the edge." He whimpered. **

**I kept pumping him in and out until he found his release. I sucked him once more and swallowed everything he spilled into my mouth. **

"**I think with all the waiting you've been doing you can manage more than one round." I said as I winked. **

**He sat up and quickly flicked the clasp on my bra and let it fall to the ground. One of his hands gently massaged my left breast as his mouth worked wonders on my right. After a minute or two he moved to my left breast with his mouth. My head fell back in pleasure. His head picked up from my breast and went to my chest area ad started suckling and kissing my chest. I was sure there would be several bruises there later but right now, that didn't matter. **

"**Please Dimitri. Please." I whispered. **

**With that he moved down to the valley between my breasts and kissed his way down my stomach. When he reached my panty line he used the tip of his tongue to lick his way around my thong, before finally removing them out of his way. As usual he just ripped them off instead of pulling them down. **

**In one swift motion he had my knees raised, and he was using his tongue to split my lips. He quickly slipped one finger inside of me as he licked and suckled on my clit. My hips involuntarily bucked against him, but he held me in place. He added another finger inside of me and kept working with his mouth. I was so close. **

"**D-Dimitri, I need you inside of me. I'm so close… Oh oh, oh. Dimitri." I moaned. **

**When he was sure he had sent me over the edge in pleasure he raised up and positioned himself above me. With one last look he plunged all the way in. with the spasms of my first orgasm fading he me made me cum again with his dick. **

"**Mmmm, Dimitri. God I love you." I moaned out. **

**He thrusted into me once more as he grunted, "Hell Roza. I think that was the best I've ever felt. And I love you too. More than I can ever tell you." **

**After we lay there in each other's arms for about 3 hours before we had to get dressed. When I looked in the mirror I considered murder. There were like 5 bruises on my chest that I had nothing to cover them with. **

**Oh well. I'm pregnant for God's sake. They know how that happens. **

**I dressed in a black scoop necked dress and black ballet flats. My hair was a mess that I had no time to fix. I quickly fixed it into a loose bun on my head and was ready to go. **

**When I walked into the bedroom Dimitri was ready to go too. He was dressed in a brown polo 3 button shirt and denim jeans. I checked his neck to see if his bruises were visible too. I smirked when I saw they were too. At least I wasn't alone. **

**We walked over to the main house hand in hand, arriving at 6:58 and only 2 minutes to spare. **

**Once we were seated I noticed about 12 pairs of eyes trained on our necks. **

**Dimitri's sisters smirked as Karolina said, "Well, we see Dimka proved that he didn't find you disgusting." **

**I just laughed it off as I said, "I'm pregnant. That's how it happens." **

**Supper was going great; we were laughing and getting to know each other when there was a knock at the door. **

**Olena jumped up and hurried to answer it. **

"**Oh hello dear! It's so good to see you again!" we heard Olena say. **

"**Olena! It's great to see you too!" That voice is the one we never expected to hear again. **

**AN: OKAY GUYS… WHO YOU THINK IT IS?**

**REVIEW!**


	17. explination

**AN: HELLO MY LOVELIES. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER… NOW… ONTO THE NEXT ONE. **

**CHAPTER 17**

**RPOV**

"**Olena! Its great to see you too!" That voice. It was shrill and so annoying. And it belonged to one person I never expected to see again. Tasha. **

**I stood as fast as I could in my condition and walked straight into the living room with Dimitri on my tail. **

"**What the fuck are you doing here? Have you forgotten our last conversation so quickly. Seriously do you have a death wish or are you that stupid?" I hissed at her. **

**Seriously if Dimitri didn't have me pinned against his chest I might would attack her. **

**She visibly paled and grimaced as she said, "R-ro-rose. Dimitri. What are you guys doing here?" **

**I laughed evilly, "Seriously I wouldn't pick you as stupid. So quit acting and man up. What. The. Hell. Kinda. Game. Are. You. Playing?" **

"**Dimka's sisters are my friends! I came to visit!" she tried.**

"**Oh my God. You were going to come in and feed them your pitiful story. Get them to call Dimitri and tell him how stupid he was for leaving you pregnant?" I yelled**

"**N-No! I just wanted to visit before the baby came!" she tried to get me to believe. **

"**No. Tasha we have already been through this. Get. The. Fuck. Out. Now. You are a danger to me and my child. You burned all bridges to Dimitri when you lied." I hissed. **

**She smirked at me as she said, "Last I checked it wasn't your house. It was the Belikov and they wont kick me out." **

**Thank god Olena stepped in. "Tasha this is my house and you will not come in and upset Roza and my grandchild. I suggest you leave." **

"**And we agree. The faster the better." the Belikov sisters said from the doorway. **

**My emotions were running away. I almost felt sick. My last thought was, I sure hope Dimitri kicks her out, so I can feel safe again. And the darkness took over. **

**DPOV**

**I watched in slow motion as her legs gave way and she slowly crumpled to the ground. I never knew I could move so fast until that moment. I was there to soften her fall. **

**She was only out for about 5 minutes before her eyelids fluttered open. **

"**Roza. Oh honey are you okay?" I murmured **

"**I'm fine. I got overwhelmed. Is she gone? Is it safe?" she asked, almost panicked. **

"**She's gone Roza. Are you sure you're okay?" **

"**I'm fine. But judging from the curious stares we need to explain." she murmured into my chest. **

**I kissed the top of her head once before she sat up. **

"**I'm guessing you guys want to know what happened?" I asked. **

**There was several versions of 'yes, yep and please.'**

"**8 months ago Tasha came to visit the academy. Roza and I we weren't together, but I loved her. At that time we were trying to fight it. Anyway, Tasha came for a visit and asked if we could talk and catch up. I agreed and we met up in her room. Next thing I know I'm waking up beside Tasha. I didn't remember anything. I let her know I regretted whatever happened and there was someone else. So she left in a huff. The next time she came for a visit, she was all happy and bouncing saying she was pregnant." **

"**Son, how did this happen? You got 2 women pregnant?" Olena asked. **

"**At first I thought so. I explained to Roza and I left with Tasha. It was miserable. She was constantly making passes at me and trying to make me commit. Then we visited for graduation. Rose was pregnant but wasn't going to tell me. She said she didn't want to make me choose her child over Tasha's child. On the day we arrived those 3 went to a Dr. appointment and when the got back the princess dropped her bag. So I stepped up to help her collect her stuff. But what I found surprised me. It was a sonograph picture and prescription for Rose. So she had no choice but tell me. Me and Roza started talking about the night with Tasha and there were too many holes. So we started snooping and found its hard for Moroi to get pregnant with Dhampir babies. And then after a few weeks of trying to figure out what happened Tasha got a letter. From a sperm bank. They mixed up her sperm and her baby is a Moroi. So we got the truth form her and I left with Roza." I finished. **

**Everyone looked shocked. **

**Viktoria bounced back first. "That whore! She tried to screw you over!" **

"**Yes but its over with now." Dimitri said. **

"**Roza, you said something of a previous conversation. What did you say to her?" asked Viktoria. **

**She laughed as she said, "Fine, we'll do this Rose Hathaway style. Get the fuck out of town and never come back. You think you can kill me? You've got another thing coming. If I ever see you within 100 feet of me, my man, or my daughter again I will kill you. I will not think twice as I strangle the life from you. Do you fuckin understand me?" then Tasha said it isn't over, it never will be. And I said, "Oh I can assure you, If I catch you near us again it will be over. Because I will end you." She said with a grin. **

**Vika laughed. "I can just see you saying those things Rose." **

**Rose smiled as she said, "It's the truth. I will kill her if it comes to my baby's safety." **

**I smiled as I hugged her from behind. "It wont come to that Roza. That I can promise you." **

**She grinned as she said, "I'm still hungry. Can we have dessert now?" **

**Everyone laughed at her but we all walked back to the table. **

**After dinner was finished we all headed back to our rooms. Roza was tired from our earlier session and her fight with Tasha so we quickly showered and dressed for bed. We were laying down talking about what it would be like to finally have our baby with us when my cell phone rang. **

**I quickly flipped it open and noticed it was a Russian number calling. **

"**привет" I said into the phone. (Hello)**

"**Dimitri Belikov****?" said an unkown woman.**

"**Да, я Дмитрий Беликов" I answered. (Yes, I am Dimitri Belikov.)**

"**, я с сожалением вынужден звонить вам так поздно, но мне нужно вам и вашим друзьям Роуз Hathaway, принцесса Драгомир, и лорд озера приехать в больницу." she said quickly. (, I regret to have to call you this late but i need you and your friends ROse Hathaway, Princess Dragomir, and Lord Ozera to come to the hospital immediately.) **

"**я не понимаю, что происходит" I said. (i dont understand what is going on.)**

"**речь идет о Леди Озера. Пожалуйста, поскорее." she said almost desperately. (it concerns Lady Ozera. Please come quickly.)**

"**Мы будем там, как только можем." I said as I shut my phone. (we'll be there as soon as we can.)**

"**Roza. Wake up and get dressed. We have to go to the hospital. Go wake the princess and Christian. We leave in 5 minutes." I said. **

**She didn't argue but she looked confused. In the car no one said much. We drove in silence for 30 minutes. When we pulled up we all ran in to see what was going on with Tasha and her baby. **

**A woman recognized us immediately. "Я медсестра кузнец. Таша озера был доставлен в 2 часа назад, после очень плохо автокатастрофе. Мы родила ребенка посредством кесарева сечения и он делает замечательно в Нерси. Но она была слишком избит после крушения. она кровь из внутренне на операционном столе. Я прошу прощения за свой проигрыш" she said with a grimace. (i am nurse smith. Tasha Ozera was brought in 2 hours ago after a very bad car accident. We delivered her baby via c section and he's doing wonderful in the nursery. But she was too beaten from the wreck. she bled out internally on the operation table. I apologize for your loss) **

**At first we were confused and then reality sunk in. When we threatened her we didn't really want her dead. We just wanted peace from her. **

**AN: PLEASE DON'T HATE ME. SHE HAD TO GO. FOR REASONS MORE THAN HER ANNOYANCE. NOW REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	18. Final Goodbye

**THANK YOU! THANK YOU! ALL THE AMAZING REVIEWS MAKE ME WANT TO UPDATE SOONER! **

**CHAPTER 18**

**CHRISTIAN POV**

"**Excuse me, Nurse Smith?" I asked hesitantly.**

"**Yes dear?" she replied, looking sad.**

"**Why did you call Dimitri? I mean he's a friend of the family and all but I'm her only living relative." I asked. **

"** Christian it was nothing to do with being a relative. When your aunt was brought in she was in a lot of pain. She was mumbling 'Dimitri.. Rose.. So sorry.. Christian. Lissa.' We gave her some pain medication and before we took her into surgery she asked we call you guys. She couldn't remember your numbers. We looked up the Belikov's house number and Olena gave us his cell phone number. She asked you to come in. She said she needed to apologize to Rose and Dimitri and she asked me to tell Lissa to take care of Christian. And to tell you Christian that she's sorry." she said with a small frown. **

**Realization crossed my mind. The only tie to my family was gone. And I was all alone in a world where everyone hated me. I felt the tears start to burn and I knew I needed to see her. Just one last time.**

"**Can I see her? Please?" I whispered. **

"**Yes. The coroner is cleaning her up so she'll look more like her old self when you see her. In just a few minutes he should be through and you and your girlfriend can go back." she said. **

"**Thank you. So much. Liss will you go with me? I need you with me." I said as I turned to her. **

**She nodded as another set of tears rolled down her face. "Yes. I love you Chris." **

"**I love you too Liss. Thank you for being her with me. I don't need to be alone. Not right now." **

"**Of course Chris." she said as they sat down. She started to absently rub his back as he laid his head on her shoulder. **

**After about 15 or 20 minutes an older Moroi walked in. He was balding and walked slowly showing he was on up there in years. **

"**Are you guys the ones here for Ms. Tasha Ozera?" he asked.**

"**Yes, I'm her nephew and this is my girlfriend. Those 2 are good friends of the family. Can we see her now?" I asked. **

"**Yes you will be allowed back in a moment. I needed to talk to you guys first. If you want it to just be us we can get the others to leave?" he asked uncertainly. **

"**No, they are my friends and they stay." I replied quickly.**

"**Well it's about the health of your aunt. Was she sick lately? Other than the pregnancy?" he asked us. **

"**No, she was fine as far as I know. Why what's going on Doc?" me and Liss replied. **

"**When I was preparing the body I found a knot. Like a cyst on her breast. I preformed a biopsy on it and put a rush on it. It appears your aunt had breast cancer. It was in the later stages too. If she never noticed the lump she most likely didn't know. I'm sorry but you're aunt would only have had around 5-6 months. I know you might not want to hear this but today after we delivered the baby she saw him. And was so happy. She died knowing her son was safe and he had you guys. If she would have went on, her last weeks would have been agonizing. She would have slowly wasted away. It really was better this way. She died happy, and avoided becoming a shell of the person you guys knew." he said slowly. **

"**This isn't possible. Moroi don't get sick. She couldn't have been dying." I whispered. **

"**I'm sorry son but it is possible for Moroi to get sick. They don't get sick very often but when they do it progresses fast. Which is probably why she didn't know she was sick." He replied gravely. **

"**Can I see her now? Please?" I asked**

"**Yes. Follow me you two." **

**He led us to an elevator and took us down into the basement. Once we walked in it was obvious we were in the morgue. **

**Lying on a table in the center of the room was my Aunt Tasha. She had a white sheet draped over her body. Her hair was fanned out behind her and she looked so at peace. **

**The last few weeks had been awful. I had been awful to her. I know what she did was wrong but should I really have shut her out? Sure we had talked on the phone but it had been weeks since we saw each other. **

**The coroner had left us alone with her, and I wasn't sure how long I stood there. Just remembered the good times. I though I would feel guilty. Extremely sad. Something. But I didn't. I felt more at peace than I had in a long time. She had cheated getting sick. And she died happy knowing her son was healthy. **

**I stood and whipped the tears from my face. Next I leaned down and kissed her cheek and whispered, "I love you Aunt Tasha. And I will miss you. But you can rest easy, because I will take care of my last living relative, he will know the truth about his mother, but we will also raise him like one of our own." **

**I turned and took Liss' hand and together we walked back upstairs. Back to Dimitri And Rose. And to find out about my little cousin. The little man I wanted to adopt and protect. **

**I stopped in a waiting room that was empty and turned to Liss. "Liss, we're all he has. We have to take care of him. I need to, I need to let aunt Tasha know he wont be alone." **

**She smiled a small smile and hugged me, "Chris we're the only family he has. Of course. Sure I wasn't the biggest Tasha fan but we owe it to her to raise him. I think we should adopt him and make him a part of our family." **

**I grinned as I kissed her cheek. "And that is why I love you Lissa Dragomir. Come on. Lets go meet our new son. And then we need to call our lawyer to draw up the paperwork."**

**ROPV**

**They had been gone about 30 minutes when I spotted them headed down the hallway. They both had red puffy eyes and looked a little sad. But what surprised me was Christian looked calm. At peace. **

"**Rose, Dimitri. We've decided we are going to adopt him. It's what she would have wanted. Will you be okay with that? Having a part of her around?" Liss asked me.**

"**Liss, I didn't like her but I didn't want her to die. Her son deserves a family too. So yes I'm okay with it. And Dimitri is too. He'll be our daughters' best friend!" I said to her. **

"**But best friend only. No little boy is going to try funny business with my little girl." Dimitri said with a hint of a threat in his words. **

**Christian and Liss laughed and said, "Lets not get ahead of ourselves. If they were to love each other, it's a good 16 years away." **

**Dimitri shot her a glare but said nothing. **

**We all headed up to the nursery to meet the new addition to the family. Liss and Christian's son and our nephew. **

**We walked in and a nurse took us straight to his bassinet. He was a beautiful baby. He had the Ozera eyes and jet black hair that was curly. He was also a little chunker. Fat as could be. He was 22 in long and weighed 9 lb 4 oz. Liss immediately picked him up and turned to Christian. **

"**Liss what will you guys name him?" I asked. **

**She looked at Christian once more and said, "I think we'll name him…" **

**AN: HOW WAS IT? I DIDN'T WANT TASHA TO HAVE A DISEASE FROM THE SPERM BANK BECAUSE IT COULD BE PASSED ON TO CHILD. **

**ANYWAYS. WHAT SHOULD THEY NAME THE CHILD? SOMETHING WITH A RUSSIAN FORM? SOMETHING MODERN OR TRADITIONAL? **

**ALSO, I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU GUYS. DOES ANYONE KNOW THE NAMES OF THE ROYAL FAMILIES? THERE'S 12 IF I REMEMBER CORRECTLY AND I CANT RECALL ALL OF THEM. IF YOU KNOW, PM ME PLEASE! **

**REVIEW! **


	19. Doc Say What?

**AN: HELLO MY LOVELY READERS… SORRY, I HATE TO DISAPPOINT BUT NO AN TODAY… **

**CHAPTER 19 **

**DPOV**

"**I think we'll name him Lucas. Is that okay? Lucas after your dad?" the princess asked Christian. (AN: OKAY I ASKED AROUND AND WAS TOLD HIS DAD'S NAME WAS LUCAS. IF ITS WRONG, I APOLOGIZE. IF YOU LET ME KNOW I'LL FIX IT) **

**Chris grinned as he said, "I love it. Lucas Andre Ozera. After his grandfather and uncle." **

**I smiled at this. I knew Tasha pretty well before she went all psycho bitch and I knew she missed her brother deeply. She would have loved to know they gave him Lucas' name **

**The doctor wanted Lucas to stay one night to make sure everything was okay, and we took this opportunity to go get what he'll need. Rose and the Princess said it would only take a little while. But Chris and I knew she was exaggerating. 4 hours later we had: a car seat, a bassinet with a mobile, a blue and green gingham print bedding, many toys, even more clothes, consisting of onesies, casual outfits, a few dressy outfits, and one special outfit for him to come home in, diapers, wipes, one of every kind of medications, five different kinds of formulas, bottles, and pacifiers.**

**After our shopping splurge we headed to the house to get some much needed rest. When we pulled up though all of the women were waiting for us to fill them in on what happened. I didn't think it was my place to tell them so I left it to The Princess and Chris. **

**Chris took a deep breath and said, "My aunt died this morning. She was in a car wreck that hurt her badly, but once she was admitted to the hospital the baby's heart rate dropped and they preformed an emergency c-section. They didn't realize she had internal bleeding from the wreck and she bled out on the operation table." **

**My mother looked at him with sorrow filled eyes. "We are so sorry for your loss Chris. Princess." **

**Chris looked up as he said, "It's okay. They found out she had breast cancer after she passed though. She would have gotten sick if not for the wreck. The doctor said she died happy after meeting her son." **

**My mother and sisters gasped at the news that her son was okay. "What happened then? To the baby? Is he okay?" **

**The princess grinned, "He's fine. Our lawyer is drawing up the paperwork right now so we can legally adopt him." **

**All of the girls hugged them with their own form of 'congratulations'. "What does he look like? What will you name him? When will he come home?" was the questions asked all at once. **

"**He comes home tomorrow, his name is Lucas Andre, and he is absolutely adorable. He's a fat little booger with black curly hair and Bright blue eyes. He's so cute Dimitri is already laying down laws for his daughter." she finished with a laugh. **

"**Come on guys. Its been long day and we need rest before we pick up Lucas." Rose said. **

**We walked back over to our rooms in time to catch about 6 hours of sleep before we had to pick up Lucas. **

**The princess was bouncing with excitement as we drove to the hospital. After getting Lucas from the nursery she gently buckled him into his car seat while Chris signed the release papers. **

**We slowly drove home with the baby in the back seat between Liss and Chris. Once we arrived The Princess introduced their addition. Everyone fussed over him and even my Roza held him and changed his diaper and fed him. I think she was scared she'd be inexperienced when our daughter arrived. **

**After eating dinner and heading back to our rooms me and Roza climbed into our bed to relax. Our relaxation was cut short by the Princess screaming and running in circles around the kitchen. **

"**Liss. Seriously. I'm fat and pregnant. What the hell are you yelling about?" Rose asked her. **

"**Christian PROPOSED!" she yelled. **

**Rose smirked as she said, "Really? Did he get all sappy?" **

"**No Rose. It was sweet! We're going to be one happy family now!" she screamed. **

**As if on cue the baby started bawling. "We'll that's my cue to leave the 'happy' family alone." rose said as she walked to our room. **

**Tomorrow was Tasha's memorial service at the cemetery her parents are buried at. Only the my family and our group is going because not many people cared for Tasha. As tired as we were it took only a few minutes to wind down. This time as we laid down to sleep we drifted off holding each other.**

***8 WEEKS LATER***

**RPOV**

**I was sitting on the couch with Lissa and baby Luke. (that's what they decided to call him). Tonight I was feeling exceptionally crappy. I was only 32 and a half weeks along but I was bigger than most women at full term. It upset me too. I hated being fat and slow. **

"**Rose, when did the doctor say you'd be ready to have the baby?" Liss asked as she fed Luke.**

"**I seriously hate my Russia doctor. He's fat, bald, stinky, and he LIES." I grumbled. **

**She laughed at me as she said, "Why'd he lie?" **

"**He said I measured full term. So he got me happy thinking I would have it soon. Just to crush me and say I'd almost positively go 8 more weeks!" I complained**

"**Rose you want her in there as long as possible." she said. **

**I snorted as I said, "Vasilisa Dragomir you have no idea what its like so don't feed me that generic crap." **

**She laughed again and said, "True but its still a little soon. Isn't it?" **

"**I'm almost 33 weeks. It wouldn't hurt her to be born. But it is a little early." I said. **

"**Sorry to cut this short Liss but I'm going to bed. It's Dimitri/Rose quality time." I said as I pulled my self up. **

"**Behave yourself Rose. You know its too far into the pregnancy to be having the kinda sex you have." she said with a giggle. **

"**Shut it Princess. Just cause I like it rough doesn't mean anything. Besides Dimitri wouldn't have sex with me because I'm too far along. He said its too big of a risk. Our QT consists of talking and cuddling." I said.**

**As I walked toward our room I realized my back was killing me! Ugrh must have slept on it wrong. I quickly grabbed my shorts and big t-shirt and walked to the bathroom to change. **

**Dimitri was waiting for me when I got back. I quickly climbed into his arms and we promptly fell asleep. **

"**URGH," I moaned out. I had only been asleep for like 5 minutes hewn the worst pain I've ever felt ripped through my midsection. I felt wetness pool between my legs and at first was confused. Did I just pee my pants? I quickly dismissed the thought as another pain wracked my body. **

"**D-d-DIMITR!" I panted out. **

"**What's wrong Roza?" he mumbled sleepily. **

"**Dimitri please wake up. I think the baby is coming." I said as I silently cried. **

"**Roza don't be silly. It's too soon for her to come." he said as he laid back down. **

"**LISSA! I NEED YOU!" I yelled as loud as I could. **

**This caused Dimitri to sit straight up in bed as Liss ran in. "What is it Rose? Is everything ok?" **

"**No. My water just broke and his dumb ass wont listen to me! Please Liss. It hurts. Please help me." I said. **

**I was ushered into our black SUV and Dimitri sped all the way there. Since Luke was asleep, Firecrotch stayed home with him. With us we had me, Liss, and Dimitri. Eddie and Mia were coming as soon as they dressed. **

**As soon as we arrived at the hospital a nurse helped me into a wheelchair and pushed me in. as I was led up to labor and delivery I remembered it was still too soon. **

"**Dimitri. Ask the nurse about it being too soon. Make sure she'll be okay." I whispered. **

**I was helped into a hospital bed and my new Doctor came in. **

"**Hello there Rose. I see you're water has already broke. So lets check you and see how dilated you are." **

**He gently lifter the sheet covering my lower half and peeked under. "Well Rose. You appear to be around 6 Cm. I'd say you'll start pushing in about 30 minutes to an hour." **

**Liss and Dimitri sat by my side as I hurt and cried. **

**Contraction after contraction hit me in waves. With each one my threats got nastier. By the time I started pushing I was threaten to have Dimitri castrated and kill my doctor. He was getting on my nerves alright. Offering advice and trying to have small talk. Finally enough was enough.**

"**Look Doc. Your job is to lift that sheet check my area and tell me when to push. When the baby come you catch her. So shut the hell up unless you are doing one of those things." I snapped. **

**When Dimitri laughed I turned oh him. "And you. Since this is all technically your fault you shut the hell up too. And if you think I'm ever letting you near that area-I pointed at the white sheet- again you are sadly fuckin mistaken. No more sex and no more kids. EVER." **

**The doctor brought me out of my rant. "Rose, I can see your daughter's head. With one good push her head will be through. After her head one more push will have her here. Are you ready?" **

**I nodded and he said, "One, Two, Three, Push!" **

"**Come on Rose! My Niece is almost here!" Liss yelled. **

**I heard a small suctioning sound and then he instantly yelled 'push' again. With all the effort I had left I pushed once more. **

"**I've got her Rose. Your daughter is here. Wow she's tiny!" the doctor said. **

"**Dad you wanna come cut her cord?" I saw Dimitri nod and walk off. I really wanted rest and was almost asleep when I felt another contraction rip through my body. I heard Liss' intake of breath as Dimitri looked to the doctor for understanding. **

**The doctor gasped as he said, "What the hell?" **

**In one swift motion he had my sheet lifted and yelled, "Oh shit. We've got another one!" **

**What did he mean we've got another one?**

**MUAHAHAHA! A CLIFFY! **

**REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	20. How

**AN: THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS. THEY WERE AWESOME. AND YES THERE WERE A BUNCH OF THEM! LIKE OVER 20!**

**CHAPTER 20**

**DPOV**

**I heard the doctor yell, "Oh shit, we've got another one!" and it confused me. How could there be another one in there. After the ultrasounds with Dr. Smith how could they have missed that there were 2 in there?**

**Rose looked horrified at having to push another one out and snapped, "What the fuck you mean Doc? I had ultrasounds done in America before we came here and my other Doc only saw one. One little girl. So how the hell is there another kid in there?"**

"**Rose it's rare. Almost always twins won't align themselves, but you have that rare case where they do. And it's even rarer for their heartbeats to be in sync but it happens. It's a coincidence that it wasn't caught." **

**With those last words he instructed Roza to start pushing with the next contraction. I could tell she was tired. And once she started to go to sleep. When I shook her she told me she needed 5 more minutes, and I knew then I'd have to be mean. I hardly ever cursed so I knew she would realize it was serious. **

"**Damnit ****Roza If you don't wake up and push you will kill our baby. Is that what you want? To murder your own child?" I asked in my serious voice.**

**She opened her eyes and mumbled something about 'hell hath no fury like a pissed off Russian.' The princess laughed at her but was quickly quieted by Rose having another contraction. She was gripping both of our hands with entirely too much might. FINALLY the doc said he could see its head. With 2 more small pushes from Roza our second child was born. While we were pushing a nurse had brought in another plastic box and equipment for the baby. **

**The doctor announced we had another girl, but something was off. She wasn't crying like baby 1 did. The doctor quickly suctioned out her nose and mouth. With that done I heard the most amazing sound. My daughter cried. It wasn't loud but still it was there. She was small. Even smaller than baby 1. **

**About an hour after both of the girls were cleaned and taken to the NICU for apgar testing they were returned to us. We had to decide which baby was who. Baby 1 was bigger than her sister. She weighed 5 lb and 8 oz. Baby 2 was somewhat smaller weighing only 4 lb 12 oz. they were both beautiful though. They were identical so they looked just alike. Both with dark brown hair that waved some. Big brown eyes. They were already wrapped around my finger. **

**We decided baby 1 should be Auden Nadia Hathaway-Belikov and her sister would be Amelie Nadine Hathaway-Belikov. We wanted their birth certificate to have both last names, but we'd call them just by Belikov. **

**Since they were both so small they were going to have to stay for a day or two in NICU. And since they would be brought to us in just a few minutes I went to the waiting room and brought everyone back. Mia, Eddie, Christian, Lissa, and Luke were all out there. But so was my whole family. My mother, Sonya, Karolina, Viktoria and even Yeva. After a round of congratulations I led those all back to Rose's room. When I walked in she had a baby in each arm and was smiling at everyone. Liss hadn't told anyone our surprise so it was indeed a surprise to everyone. They expected to see one big fat baby girl, not two little baby girls. **

"**Who would like to meet the twins?" I asked.**

"**DIMKA! You told us it was a big baby girl! Not two tiny ones!" Vika yelled. **

"**We were surprised too." I said with a chuckle. **

"**Okay. Since you wouldn't tell us names until today. Introduce us to my nieces." The princess said. **

**Rose laughed and handed me our big girl. On her bassinet it said 'Belikov baby 1' and her sisters said 'Belikov baby 2'. **

"**This big girl right here is Auden Nadia Hathaway Belikov. She weighs 5 lb 8 oz. she was 19 inches long." I said proudly.**

**Rose held up her twin and said, "And this little doll is Amelie Nadine. She weighs 4 lb 12 oz and is 18.5 inches long." **

**After everyone had washed their hands and had a small turn with one of the girls a nurse came by and kicked everyone out. She said it was time take the girls back to the nursery and for Roza to get rest. **

**She looked exhausted and she deserved her rest. After everyone had left and we kissed the girls goodnight we snuggled up together in her bed and drifted to sleep. **

***1 WEEK LATER***

**RPOV**

**I was so excited! Today was the day we got to take the girls home. I was kinda nervous too though. I was afraid I would do something wrong and they would get hurt. **

**The day after the girls were born Dimitri had went and got us another car seat and another bassinet. Thank God we had brought our other stuff with us to Russia. **

**We had been staying at home and coming back to the hospital for a few hours every day. We didn't want the girls to be alone. The doctor had said as soon as Amelie gained up to 5 pounds we could take her home and Auden was ready whenever her sister was. **

**The first night after their birth was the scariest of my life. I was waked around midnight to Dimitri hurriedly leaving the room. He didn't realize I had waked. **

"**Hmm Dimitri? What's wrong?" I asked sleepily. **

"**Amelie's heart rate dropped. They want one of us up there with her. I was going to let you rest and go up there alone." He said.**

"**Like hell. Help me up, I'm going with you." I said. **

**Within 5 minutes we were in the elevator headed up to the nursery. When I walked in thought I was instantly panicked. A young doctor was working on Amelie and he didn't look optimistic. **

"**Doc is there anything we can do?" I asked hoping he would let us help. **

"**Talk to her. Touch her. Skin to skin contact helps them recover." He said and started to walk off. **

**After about 30 minutes her heart rate began to get irregular again. This time a nurse said it might help to put her with Auden. She said sometimes it helps a twin to be near her brother/sister. **

**Dimitri and I quickly agreed. With gentle moves she transferred Amelie to Auden's bassinet. Almost instantly her heart rate leveled out and she fell asleep. **

"**Hmm. I guess she missed her sister." The nurse said with a grin. For the rest of the night i was so scared to leave their side. **

**Back to present day**

**Liss was here with us while we got ready to leave. She even had a gift for the girls. **

**Inside a tiny pink jewelry box was a tiny silver anklet for each of my Girls. On each one was a heart dangling with their name engraved on them. **

**She knew me so well. She realized until they were a little older I might confuse them. **

**We clipped the anklet on each of their tiny ankles and buckled them into the car seat while Dimitri signed them out and pulled the car around. Our little family was ready to go at it without a hospital full of help. I just hope motherhood isn't as hard as they say. **

**AN: OKAY. SO SHOULD I SKIP AHEAD UNTIL THE GIRLS ARE A LITTLE OLDER? NOT MUCH CAN HAPPEN WHILE THEY ARE SO LITTLE. **


	21. AUTHORS NOTE 2

**AN: SORRY TO MAKE YOU THINK THIS WAS A NEW CHAPTER. SADLY ITS NOT. I HAVE A QUESTION. DOES ANYONE KNOW HOW YOU ADD LINKS TO THE PAGE? SO I COULD ADD PICS OF SOME OF THE THINGS? IT WOULD BE A GREAT HELP IF ANYONE KNEW. **

**THANKS! **

**ASHLEY**


	22. A PLAN

**AN: OKAY SO I'M GOING TO SKIP AHEAD SOME. THERE'S JUST NOT MUCH TO WRITE ABOUT WITH NEWBORNS. **

**DISCLAIMER: OKAY, SO I FORGET THIS THING ABOUT 90% OF THE TIME. BUT I OWN NOTHING. SADLY.**

**CHAPTER 21**

**DPOV**

**Today is the day we go back to America. I was a little bit nervous and excited at the same time. For the past 4 and half months Roza and I have depended on my family a lot for help. Auden and Amelie are the two most important things in my life, besides Roza, but twins are a lot of work. For the first 2 weeks after they came home it was constant feed, change, bathe, rock. Roza and I were running on about 3-4 hours of sleep a night. And they never woke up together. Auden would wake up and want a bottle and about 30 minutes after she would fall back asleep Amelie would wake up. **

**It was about 2 weeks until we got them on somewhat of a schedule. After those first few weeks things settled down some. The girls were both sleeping on the same schedule. They would wake up together and slept pretty much the same times too. **

**We'd been in Russia for almost 6 months now. My mother was going to go with us to Court and stay for a few weeks, until we settle in some. Eddie and Mia had flew back about 3 months ago so it was only The princess, Chris, Luke, my mother, Roza, the girls and me. **

**The princess had called ahead and arranged for a Court jet to pick us up, so we didn't have to get the kids around others. **

**What I wasn't expecting was Vika to come with us.**

"**Surprise Dimka." she whispered.**

"**What's going on Vika?" I asked her. **

"**I transferred schools. As of today I'm enrolled in the Royal Court's training center. I'll graduate with the other seniors, and I'll be around my nieces too." she said excitedly. **

"**No way Viktoria!" Rose said as she hugged her. **

"**Yes way Rose. You're stuck with me. Oh and by the way, I'm not too fond of dorm life, so you think I could live with you guys?" she asked shyly. **

"**Viktoria! You're my sister! Of course you can. But speaking of homes. We don't really have one. We've got to go house hunting when we land." Roza said. **

**The two girls got up and went to where Lissa and Chris sat. I watched in amusement as Roza overlooked the two empty seats ad kicked Chris out of his. **

**Christian scowled and picked Luke up to come sit by me, my mother and the twins. **

"**Urgh your girlfriend is seriously a bitch. She took away my fiancé and my seat." he grumbled. **

**As I chuckled I said, "Since you're like my best friend and you're my mother, I wanted your opinion. Is it too soon to ask Roza to marry me?" **

**I know I must have looked nervous because I felt it. What if she said no? **

**Christian smirked as he said, "Dude seriously? I think you passed the too soon stage about 4 months ago. When she had your kids." **

"**Seriously Christian? I'm being serious and you have to give me your smart ass comeback?" I replied somewhat agitated. **

"**Hey, I'm just sayin." he said while holding up his hands. **

**My mother smiled as she said, "Dimka honey, you love her. She loves you. You have two precious babies that are proof of that love. If you want to marry her, ask." **

"**Благодаря матери. Крис может быть плотным в разы." I replied with a sigh. (Thanks mother. Chris can be dense at times.)**

"**How will you ask her son?" my mom asked with a small smile. **

**Hmm. Well I hadn't really thought it through. I wasn't sure. I just knew I loved that woman more than life itself. And she deserved it to be special. I wanted it to show her how much she means to me. **

"**Honestly? I don't know. I want it to be special. I want it to show how much she means to me." I said to her. **

"**What about a night off? A night with just you and her? You could take her to a romantic dinner?" she started.**

"**Who would watch the girls? You and Vika?" I asked. **

"**Yes, as long as you do it before I leave." she said with a smile. **

"**So a candle light dinner, I get down on one knee ask her to marry me and we go home? Doesn't sound very romantic." I mused **

"**No Dimka. You take her to a nice restaurant, get a cozy booth in the back, when it comes time for dessert you get down on one knee and tell her how much you love her, ask her the question, and go home. To an empty house and show her how much you love her. I was planning on getting a room in guest housing. Vika and the girls can stay with me that night. That sound better?" she said.**

**When she had mentioned 'showing her how much I loved her' Firecrotch had smirked and then said, "So, how's it feel knowing your mother had to give you advice on how to 'prove your love'?" **

**I glared at him as I said, "Oh I can prove my love. That was never in question." **

**They both laughed at this and I grinned with them. It was set. I sent Firecrotch up to where Lissa and Roza sat and asked him to bring her back here with us for a minute. **

"**Princess. Can I have a word?" I asked her**

"**Sure Dimitri. And call me Lissa." she said.**

"**Okay Lissa. I'm going to ask Roza to marry me. But I want you to approve. Is this okay with you?" I asked gently. **

"**Really? You're serious?" she asked grinning.**

"**Very serious. So you approve?" I said.**

"**Yes! I approve!" she said as she hugged me. **

"**Now. Will you look at the ring and make sure she'll like it?" I asked nervously.**

"**Yes! Yes. Let me see!" she said, almost bouncing. **

**I pulled out the black velvet box and gently opened it. Nestled inside was my great grandmother's engagement ring. It was white gold with a large aquamarine stone set in the middle. On each of the outer sides were 3 very small stones leading into the bad. It was beautiful but I wasn't sure how Roza would like it. (LINK FOR LISSA'S AND ROSE'S ENGAGEMENT RING ON PROFILE! :))**

**She gasped as she said, "It's gorgeous. She'll love it. Honestly Dimitri, you could have got her a 25 cent ring and she would be ecstatic to marry you." **

**I was honestly relieved to know the princess approved. She was Roza's best friend. As the plane finally landed in Pennsylvania I was growing nervous again. Roza could read me like a book and I knew she would know I was hiding something. And I couldn't let it slip before tomorrow. **

**After the plane landed We all headed to the court's real-estate office to look at houses. Luckily they had 2 townhouses that were right beside each other. It seriously was a streak of good luck to find that. They were each 4 bedrooms and 3 baths. And the best part was, the previous owners were good friends and had a door installed between the two houses. Now you can go from house to house without going outdoors. There is a very small hallway connecting them. **

**Lissa quickly informed the agent we wanted them both and we got to packing. **

**We first got the paint to paint the 3 bedrooms we'd be using, and hired painters to come in and get busy. **

**The girls' nursery was going to be the same as before but we had got another bassinet to put in there. **

**Mine and Roza's room was painted red with black and white bedding. **

**Viktoria chose to paint her room hot pink and decorated it with a cute zebra print pattern. **

**After setting up the bedrooms we were exhausted and quickly put the girls to bed and hit the sack ourselves. **

**Roza must not have been as tired as I was because as soon as the door shut she was kissing me deeply. I admit, having two babies did make it hard to have 'alone' time but it really hadn't been that long. She must be getting her sex drive back. **

"**Wanna christen the bedroom?" she whispered seductively in my ear.**

"**We cant christen it completely," I whispered back, sadly. **

"**Why?" she asked clearly confused. **

"**You said no more kids. I don't have any condoms here." I said. **

"**I'm on the pill though. Surely it wouldn't happen in one time." she said. **

"**Roza, we made love one time and have twins to show for it. Are you ready to be a mother again?" I asked**

"**Hell no. I guess we wont get to do everything I had planned then." She said disappointed. **

"**Hmm, I guess we'll just have to make the best of what we can do…" I said as I started to undress her. **

"**I like how you think Comrade" She said. And without further interruption, she started quickly pulling off my clothing too. **

"**You are so beautiful and I love you more every day." I whispered to her. **

"**I love you more and more too Comrade." she said to me.**

***M SCENE***

**I quickly slid down her body and massaged one of her breasts and my mouth worked the other. I had to be careful since she was still breastfeeding, she was very tender. **

**I quickly tired of her breasts and moved down to examine the rest of her body. Once I reached her core I used my hands to massage her folds as my tongue licked her. She was already wet for me and that turned me on even more. I gently suckled and bit at her swollen clit until I knew she was close. Before driving her over the edge I inserted two fingers into her. To have had two children she was still just as tight as before and I knew my fingers paired with my mouth was driving her wild. **

"**Dimitri-" she panted, "I cant take much more." she said right before she was pushed into ecstasy.**

**As her orgasm wore off she quickly climbed from the bed and grabbed something from the closet and her purse. I wasn't sure what she was doing but I waited patiently. **

**She laid whatever she got out of her purse on the nightstand and climbed back in bed. In one swift motion she had my hands tied above my head to the bed post with a tie. **

"**Roza, What do you think you're doing" I growled at her. **

"**I planned ahead and got condoms from Lissa. So I can do whatever I want with you tonight." she said with an evil smirk.**

**She straddled my chest and leaned over to take my member in her mouth, successfully giving me a great view of her ass in the air. UGH she had me tied tight. There was no way I'd last long with this view! **

**But as quickly as she started she stopped. She sucked all the precum off of me and grabbed the condom. In just a few seconds she had in rolled on and looked to me for permission. The second she looked away, I bucked my hips and thrust completely into her. She gasped at the sudden intrusion but quickly turned to moans. She met every trust I had and then some. I was so close to release but I refused to let it all go until Roza found her release too. With one more thrust, I looked to her and said, "Come on Roza. I know you're close. Come on. I want you to cum with me." **

**With one more loud cry from her, her walls clenched around me, and I fell over the edge with her. **

***END OF M SCENE***

**After cleaning up and disposing of our protection I climbed back into bed and pulled her naked and sweaty body into my chest. **

**I mumbled to her, "Vika is probably going to kill us tomorrow. She said hearing her brother and his woman moaning out scars her." **

**She chuckled, saying "Most likely. But that was worth it." **

"**Mm Hmm. Every time with you is worth it." I whispered**

**With one last anxious thought I drifted off to sleep, excited about tomorrow night. **

**AN: SOOO… GOOD BAD? LIKE HATE?**

**ALSO, LINKS ON PROFILE FOR LISSA AND ROSE'S ENGAGEMENT RINGS!**

**REVIEW! **


	23. a proposal

**AN: HELLO GUYS! SO… NOT MANY REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER. DID YOU GUYS NOT LIKE? **

**BUT ON ANOTHER NOTE. Delicious I ABSOLUTELY LOVE YOUR REVIEWS. THEY MAKE ME SMILE. **

**OKAY… SO ON TO THE CHAPTER. **

**CHAPTER 23**

**RPOV**

**When I woke in the late morning around 11:00, and Dimitri was still asleep. After his performance last night I figured he was exhausted and needed his sleep. So I gently untangled myself from his arms and wrapped up in my robe to go check on the girls. **

**They were doing better and only woke up once last night. We had quickly fed and changed them and went back to bed. **

**After finding both girls asleep I headed to the kitchen and I smelled coffee and food. Viktoria was standing at the stove cooking eggs and bacon. **

**My eyes zeroed in on the food and my mouth started watering. "Mmm, please tell me you made enough for me?" **

**She laughed as she said, "Yep there's enough. Why are you so hungry Rose?" she asked with a smirk. **

**My face flushed as I mumbled, "I'm always hungry." **

"**Uh huh. So you didn't work up an appetite last night?" with her ever present smirk**

"**You heard us?" I asked, face flushing even more.**

"**I heard more than I EVER needed to, from you AND him." she said. **

"**Oh well. It was SO worth it." I said with a smirk. **

"**I do not want to talk about you and my brother. But please tell me you thought of protection. We've got enough babies around." she said.**

"**Of course I did. I'm not lookin to be a mother again." I said with a shudder. **

**She laughed at me but dropped it. Honestly I wasn't sure what I would do if I got pregnant again. **

**We were about halfway through our breakfast when Dimitri walked in. He had put sleep pants but left his chest bare. His hair was sticking up at all odd angles. He looked adorable. **

"**So Dimitri. You're usually the morning person. What happened last night to **_**exhaust **_**you?" smirk still in place. **

"**You really wanna know? I made love with my girlfriend. It was absolutely AMAZING. Want more details?" he asked, giving her a smirk of his own.**

"**Hell no I don't want details." she said with a frown.**

"**Viktoria! Language." said a new voice.**

**We turned to see Olena standing in the door way. And it was obvious she had heard our conversation. Just freaking great. **

"**Well, this awkward silence is my cue to hit the showers." I mumbled. **

"**Roza wait. I need to speak with you." Dimitri said.**

"**What is it comrade?" I asked**

"**Tonight we're going out. Momma is going to watch the girls with Vika at her room." he said.**

"**Where are we going?" I wondered**

"**You'll find out later. But it's a nice restaurant and I've put the dress I want you to wear in your closet. Also it will be a long drive. About an hour and half to two hours. So we leave about 4. Okay?" he asked**

"**Sounds good. I'm going to go to Liss' later and let her help me get ready. Okay?" **

"**Yea, I'll pick you and the girls up over there and we'll drop the twins off on our way out." he mumbled walking to our room with me. **

**I quickly grabbed shorts and a tank top to change into to get ready. After a fast shower, I dressed and blow dried my hair. Now that I was clean and ready to be made up I grabbed both the girls and headed over to Liss' house. **

**I walked straight in and yelled, "LISS. I NEED YOU! IF YOUR NAKED, GET DRESSED!" **

"**She walked into the living room and rolled her eyes. "Rose, not all of us go at it like rabbits. Chris and I only 'get naked' at appropriate times." **

**It was my turn to roll my eyes and snort, "Liss have you forgotten the times I almost slept with Firecrotch? Those were all during the day." **

"**True but I wasn't today." She said with a grin. **

**I quickly laid the girls in the play pen with Luke, and turned to Liss. **

"**I need your help. Olena and Vika are watching the twins tonight and me and Dimitri are going out. I don't know where, just that it's a two hour drive. Dimitri got me a new dress and I need you to do my hair and make up. Can you?" I asked in a rush. **

"**Hmm, what's the occasion?" she asked. **

"**I'm not sure. I think he just wants a night alone. With two kids its hard to have any time without a baby. Before we left Russia we had sex once after the girls were born. And then last night. You know that's only twice in almost 5 months. I was starting to get frustrated." I said with a sigh. **

**She giggled as she said, "Rose. You have kids now. Of course things are changing." **

**I narrowed my eyes as I said, "How often do you and Firecrotch have 'alone' time?" **

**She blushed as she said, "Well. At least a couple times a week." **

"**Exactly. I've been sleeping next that hunk of a man for 4 months and not having time for it." I grumbled. **

"**Oh Rose. Anyways, how did last night work out for you?" she asked with a Pyro-like smirk. **

"**Oh Liss. It went WONDERFUL. Except for the fact that his little sister was right down the hall. And she heard us." I said with a grin**

"**She did not!" she yelled**

"**Yea, she kinda did. But oh well. It was so worth it!" I giggled.**

**After some more talk I realized I had been at Liss house for almost 2 hours! But in this time she had rolled my hair and let it fall almost to my waist in dark ringlets. My make up was very natural and looked good. When I looked at the clock it was 3:35 and I needed to go get dressed! **

"**Thank you Liss! Its perfect!" I said as I hugged her and ran to get my dress. **

"**Oh Liss. Watch the girls while I go get my dress." I yelled as I hurried out.**

**I quickly grabbed one of my 'sexy' bra and thongs, the plastic bag, my silver heels, and my black clutch and hurried back to Liss' place. **

**When I walked in she quickly unzipped the bag and inspected my dress. It was beautiful! It was silver silk and spaghetti strap. It fell a couple of inches above my knees and bubbled out some. (LINK ON PROFILE!)**

**I quickly changed into the white thong but had to go braless. The dress was too revealing for it.**** I slipped it on and lifted my hair for Liss to zip me up. After slipping on my shoes and throwing what I would need into my clutch I was headed to the living room where Dimitri was. **

**He looked breathtaking as always. He was wearing black slacks and a white button down. He also wore a silver tie. His hair was tied at the nape of his neck and boy did he look sexy! If we didn't have reservations I might have to drag him to our house and christen every room we had. **

**When he looked up his eyes widened. **

"**Roza, you look amazing" he breathed. **

"**You clean up pretty well too Comrade." I said with a grin. **

**While he was waiting on me he had strapped both girls into their car seats and we were ready to go. **

**When we pulled up at guest housing we both hopped out and grabbed a baby. After Olena opened the door we sat the car seats on the floor. **

"**Olena, if anything happens, please call me. Even if its something small. Please?" I asked. **

"**Of course Rose. You two go out and have a good time." she said grinning.**

"**Thank you momma. It means a lot." Dimitri said as we walked out. **

**Once the door was shut Dimitri grabbed my wrists and pulled me around to face him in once swift motion. His warm lips were on my in an instant. **

"**God Roza, you look so sexy." he groaned. **

"**Thank you. Now lets go to dinner." I said with a smile.**

**The whole car ride Dimitri held my hand. It was sweet to get to act carefree and young. Once we arrived Dimitri, like the gentleman he was, got out and opened my door and held his arm out for me to take. **

**We walked in and were led straight to the back corner of the restaurant. In a big booth we sat facing each other with a single red rose in the center. **

**All through dinner Dimitri fidgeted and acted nervous. Even with Dimitri acting super weird we had a comfortable dinner and talked a lot, about what was going on at court, his family, my family, the twins. Just everything. **

**When the waiter came around for dessert Dimitri ordered for both of us a chocolate soufflé. And let me tell you, it looked delish. But what happened next surprised me. After the waiter set down our plates and walked off Dimitri stood out to my right and down on one knee. **

**I gasped. This is why we came alone and dressed nice. **

"**Rosemarie Hathaway, I have loved you since the first time I saw you. Everyday I love you more than the day before. You're the reason I get up in the mornings. I want you to be the last thing I see before I fall asleep and the first thing I see when I wake up. Forever Roza. I want us to be a family. Me, you, Auden and Amelie. I want everyone to know I love you and only you." he said. **

**But before I could speak he cut me off. **

"**I know I've hurt you in the past Roza, but I want to make it up to you. I want to spend the rest of my life making it up to you. Roza, will you make me the happiest man alive and be my wife?" he asked, pulling out a black box. **

**I just realized I was crying as I nodded. "Yes, Yes Dimitri! I love you Dimitri Belikov, more than you'll ever know." I sobbed into his shirt. **

"**I love you too my Roza." he whispered.**

**As he slipped on my ring we stood to leave, pausing only to pay our tab. **

**The whole way home Dimitri drove slightly above the speed limit. **

"**This is why Olena babysat isn't it?" I asked curious**

**He blushed as he said, "Yes, I uh asked her advice on what to do, to make this night perfect. She had a few.. Interesting ideas." **

"**Dimitri Belikov! What did you say or she say?"**

"**Well… Uh, she volunteered to watch the girls all night so after dinner, we would be alone.. So I could 'prove my love to you.'" he said, blushing more.**

**I laughed, "Oh my god. My future mother in law was telling you how to prove your love?" **

"**Oh no Roza. I can prove my love. As soon as we get to the dang house I'll show you." **

**I giggled as I said, "I look forward to it Comrade." **

**AN: REVIEW. PLEASE **


	24. DESSERT

**AN: THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS… YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! **

**CHAPTER 24**

**DPOV**

**It was now or never and I was terrified. What if she said no? There were a million thoughts going through my head as I silently climbed out of the booth. I hesitantly sank to one knee and started my speech. I heard her gasp as realization hit her but I couldn't stop. I was afraid if I didn't talk no I would back out. **

"**Rosemarie Hathaway, I have loved you since the first time I saw you. Everyday I love you more than the day before. You're the reason I get up in the mornings. I want you to be the last thing I see before I fall asleep and the first thing I see when I wake up. Forever Roza. I want us to be a family. Me, you, Auden and Amelie. I want everyone to know I love you and only you." I said. **

**She was about to speak when I cut her off. I wasn't through talking yet.**

"**I know I've hurt you in the past Roza, but I want to make it up to you. I want to spend the rest of my life making it up to you. Roza, will you make me the happiest man alive and be my wife?" I asked, pulling out my great grandmother's ring. **

**I watched as two tears leaked from her eyes and she nodded. Suddenly she launched herself at me and cried. **

"**Yes, Yes Dimitri! I love you Dimitri Belikov, more than you'll ever know." she sobbed into my shirt. **

"**I love you too my Roza." I whispered as I slipped on her ring. Our dessert forgotten we hurried out, only stopping to pay our tab. **

**During the drive home I sped slightly. What can I say? I've got a beautiful woman who's all mine in the passenger seat. And she's ready to get home and have our alone time. **

**She was silent for a while before she spoke, letting her curiosity get the best of her. **

"**This is why Olena babysat isn't it?" **

**I blushed some remembering our conversation. "Yes, I uh asked her advice on what to do, to make this night perfect. She had a few.. Interesting ideas." **

"**Dimitri Belikov! What did you say or she say?"**

"**Well… Uh, she volunteered to watch the girls all night so after dinner, we would be alone.. So I could 'prove my love to you.'" I said, blushing more.**

**She laughed, "Oh my god. My future mother in law was telling you how to prove your love?" **

"**Oh no Roza. I can prove my love. As soon as we get to the dang house I'll show you." I growled out. **

**giggled she said, "I look forward to it Comrade." **

**Urgh that hideous nickname! I hate it!**

"**Roza, ever since you've had the girls we've been gentle. But tonight I'm not sure how gentle I can be. Are you okay? Are you sure it wont hurt you?" I asked concern in my voice. **

"**Dimitri we've been gentle because you wanted to. I'm fine to have sex. The doctor cleared me like 6 weeks BEFORE we left Russia." she assured me. **

**Soon we were pulling up to our house and walking in. But what surprised me was Rose's next words. **

"**Hey, Comrade?" she asked, almost nervous like.**

"**Yes Roza?" I asked afraid of her answer. **

"**Can you give me like 10 minutes? I need to uh freshen up." she said quickly. **

**I breathed out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. "Sure thing Roza. Are you sure everything is okay?" **

"**Everything is fine." she purred, "Now, go and wait for me in our room." **

"**Yes ma'am." **

**RPOV**

**I have a surprise for Dimitri and he's going to LOVE it. Last time me and Liss went shopping we snuck away long enough to get us some lingerie. But one of mine is a sexy cowgirl costume. And since we always joke with Dimitri about being a cowboy, it seemed to fit perfect. **

**I quickly ran over to Lissa's and banged on the door. "Liss! Hurry Up! I NEED YOUR HELP!" I yelled as I banged. **

**After just a few seconds the door was jerked open by a shirtless Firecrotch. **

"**Firecrotch! So nice to see you! But right now I need Liss. And it'll only take a second." I said as I walked in. **

"**Liss please put on your robe, I'm coming in!" I said as I walked to their room. **

**I shut the door behind me so Firecrotch wouldn't come in asking questions. **

**Liss quickly walked in wearing… her robe. Thank God. **

"**Were you tryin out…" I started.**

"**Yes, I was" she said blushing crimson. **

"**Ha, I'm bout to as well, and I uh need your help. Please?" **

"**What can I do Rose?" she asked**

"**Braid my hair. In pigtails." I said in a rush.**

"**Rose! Your going to use the big guns?" she asked giggling.**

"**Oh yes! Please do it! I asked for 10 minutes to freshen up!" I begged. **

**She quickly started braiding my hair as she asked, "So what was up with your romantic dinner?" **

"**I'll tell you tomorrow. Tonight I'm going to be his 'sexy lil cowgirl'" I said with a wink. **

**In minutes she was through and I was off again, passing a confused Chris in the hallway. **

**I ran back into our house and into the spare bedroom where I'd hid my outfit. Quickly shedding my clothing I pulled on my cowgirl outfit. It was a black push up bra and thong that laced down the middle. The were both covered in fringe, creating a little black skirt around the bottom. It also came with a bandana to tie around my neck. Last was my hat. After finishing my outfit I slipped on my new black Jessica Simpson stilettos and headed to our room. (LINK ON PROFILE)**

**I grinned as I thought, hmm Dimitri is going to have fun tonight. **

**The minute I stepped into the room his eyes snapped toward me. Then they widened in surprise. Faster than I've ever seen any man move he had the door kicked shut and me pushed up against it. **

"**What is this Roza?" he growled.**

"**I'm your sexy lil cowgirl tonight." I whispered to him. While I closed the gap between our mouths. **

**He kissed me back harder than ever before, his arousal evident as I wrapped my legs around his waist, kicking off my heels. One of his hands was twisted into my hair and the other was positioned right under my butt, holding me up. I had both my hands wound around his neck and into his hair. **

**His hand that had been twisted into my hair dropped onto my back and flicked the clasp holding up the bra. With his free hand he pushed the straps off my shoulders. **

**He gently pushed me tighter against the wall and took both his hands from behind me. His hands came to rest under my breasts and he gently massaged them. His fingers skimming my hard nipples. Next his fingers pinched one nipple, causing me to gasp at the pleasant pain. **

**Our mouths met again in a frenzy and it was all I could do not to jump him then. But tonight I wanted him to take the lead. **

**His hands slowly trailed from my breasts down my body across my hips and thighs. He quickly released his hold on me to push the rest of my cowgirl outfit down, leaving me completely naked. **

**My hands went under his shirt and started pulling it up and tossing it aside. He had pushed me back against the wall and my legs went back around his waist. One of his hands went back to cup my ass, helping me stay up, while his other wandered between my legs, touching, seeing if I was ready for him. **

**Oh god was I ready. I was wet and slick for him. He easily slid his finger into me, and then added another. When it slid in easily he tried a third, causing me to moan for him. His fingers slid in and out of me as his mouth left hot and hard, bruising kisses down my neck. My hands had found the buckle on his belt and was working his slacks off. **

**Before they could fall away he reached in the pocket and removed a condom packet. With the condom in one hand and his other supporting me, I tugged his pants and boxers down. **

**He released his grip on me and sat me on my feet. Firmly grasping my hips he turned me around where I was facing the wall. I heard the rip of the tin wrapping as he tore into it. **

**He bent me over and I braced myself against the wall. He entered me hard and fast. No teasing me or anything, straight in. he steadied his hands on my hips as he began forcefully thrusting into me. His need was almost animalistic. **

**Each time he shoved into me I cried out. I was trying not to be too loud, incase someone came by. I couldn't quiet my screams though, I was too far gone in our passion. **

**His hands slipped from my hips and cupped my breasts, but he never slowed his pace. His fingers pinched my nipples hard, together, causing me to cry out louder. My cries turned him on farther I think, because he started thrusting harder into me. Trying to excite him further I quite trying to be quite and gave myself over to pleasure. The louder I moaned the harder he fucked me. **

**Quickly my I was pushed over the edge, causing another surge of wetness to form between my thighs. With one last forceful thrust, one so hard it pushed me flat against the wall, Dimitri found his release. **

**His hands were still on my breasts and as I was pushed flat against the wall he pinched my sensitive skin again, causing that pleasant pain. **

**We were both spent but we weren't through. 'alone' time was hard to come by. **

**In one swift motion I dropped to my knees and removed the condom from his member and quickly disposed of it. Before he could move I was back kneeling in front of him. **

**I quickly took him into my mouth and sucked off all remnants of his cum. I could faintly taste myself on him, but it was mainly the taste of him. **

**After just a few moments of sucking and nipping his cock he was ready to cum again. As I sucked it off him too, I didn't think I would ever tire of his taste. **

**After 2 more rounds of making love, one soft and slow, the other hot and heavy, we finally laid down to rest. Me curled up in his chest. **

"**Roza, tonight was… Amazing." he said**

"**Yea I know. But that first round, It was… wow." I murmured. **

"**I'm sorry if it was too rough or too dirty." he whispered**

"**Oh no Dimitri. It wasn't bad. It was a good change. It gave me a new style of dirty love making to experience. Even if it was kinda kinky." I said chuckling. **

**We drifted to sleep in that position, only to be awoke a couple hours later to a phone ringing. Anyone calling at this hour cant be a social call. I sure hope it isn't the girls. Was my first thought. **

**AN: OKAY. WHAT DID YOU THINK? **

**WHO DO YOU THINK IS ON THE PHONE? **

**PLEASE… REVIEW!**


	25. Serioulsy are you sober?

**AN: HELLO LOVELIES. YOU GUYS ARE AHMAZING WITH YOUR REVIEWS. AND I LOVE YOU ALL FOR THEM… ****J**

**CHAPTER 25**

**DPOV**

**The phone ringing jarred me from sleep and as I went to answer it I wondered what was going on. It was like 3:00 AM for Christ's sake. **

"**Belikov" I answered as I flipped my phone open. **

"**Dimitri, we're sorry to wake you but we need you and Roza to come over. Now." I heard my mother say in a rushed clipped tone. **

"**What is it? Is everything okay?" I asked worried about my daughters.**

"**They are fine Dimka but really, you want to come over now." she said.**

"**Give me 10 minutes." I said closing my phone. **

"**Roza. You need to get up." I said gently shaking her. **

"**What is it? Are the girls okay?" she asked sleepily.**

"**They're fine she said but that we still need to come over." I said getting dressed.**

**She jumped out of bed and began to pull on her bra and panties before going in search of some clothes.**

**5 minutes later we were both dressed and walking out the door to our SUV. **

**Viktoria's POV**

**It was close to 3 in the morning and we were up with the girls. Auden had woke up around midnight, screaming for no apparent reason. She wasn't hungry, she wasn't dirty, she had no temp, yet she was screaming. After about 25 minutes Amelie woke up screaming too, no reason found. **

**It was like they were hurting but we couldn't find a source. So after about an hour of rocking them, me and mama finally got them settled enough to lay down. But, the second we sat their tiny bodies into the crib they screamed. **

**They were fine as long as we were holding them, but if we sat them down they cried. **

**I remember mama asking if maybe they were cutting teeth or growing or something, but I waved it off. Sure both girls were advanced for their age and were scooting and crawling, sometimes pulling up onto surfaces but surely growing wouldn't cause this much pain.**

**Around 2:30 we had laid them on the floor on a blanket with their toys and sat on the couch to watch them. This time they didn't cry but they played almost together like. **

**I agreed to watch them so mama could go make some tea for us. I was so exhausted and I honestly must have fell asleep. I was jolted awake by an ear piercing scream from Amelie. It looked like Auden had pulled up on the coffee table and turned a vase over. It rolled off and hit Amelie. **

**There was a small cut and a bump where it hit her little head. But it must have scared Auden too because she was crying with her sister. I went to stand when I saw Auden lay her hand on her sisters head. There was this shimmering light coming out of Auden's hand and when she pulled away Amelie's cut was gone. **

"**MAMA! Come Quick!" I yelled in shock. **

**I knew I wasn't crazy because Auden had blood on her hand where Amelie's head had been bleeding. **

**What Happened? Did Auden heal Amelie? It couldn't be possible because they were Dhampir babies! Dhampir's don't have powers! **

**My mother rushed in, and asked what had happened. **

"**Mama, go look at Auden's hand and see if there is blood on it." I said carefully. **

**She walked over and gasped. There was dried blood on her chubby hand. **

"**What happened. There isn't a cut. Where is the blood coming from?" she asked, confusion on her face. **

"**Auden pulled up on the coffee table and knocked over that vase. It hit Amelie in the head and cut her forehead. As they were both crying, Auden laid her hand on Amelie's cut and this, white shimmering light, came out of her hand. When she pulled away the cut was gone." I whispered.**

**My mother's jaw dropped but she recovered quickly. Pulling out her cell she called someone. **

"**Dimitri, we're sorry to wake you but we need you and Roza to come over. Now" she said into the phone. **

**I heard Dimitri start asking questions but my mother assured him everything was fine but they needed to come over. **

**After hanging up with my brother she sat down, still holding Auden. **

"**Do you think she healed her? How is this possible Vika?" she asked quietly. **

"**Mama I don't know. I was wondering myself." I replied honestly. **

**About 15 minutes later Dimitri and Rose busted thru the door and ran to our sides. **

"**Are you sure they're okay?" he asked, out of breath.**

"**Why is there blood on my baby's hand?" Rose asked panicked. **

"**Roza, calm down. They are both fine. But something strange happened." I told her. **

**RPOV**

**I walked in and rushed to Vika's side. What could be wrong to cause them to call us out at 3 AM. **

**Then I saw Auden in Olena's arms and with blood on her. I felt my throat constrict in fear. **

"**Why is there blood on my baby's hand?" I asked in my strangled voice. **

"**Roza, calm down. They are both fine. But something strange did happen." Vika started. **

"**What happened Vika?" my brother asked. **

"**They've been up since midnight crying. If we held them, they were fine. If we laid them on the floor together they are fine. But the second we lay them in the crib they scream. And its both of them. They have both been screaming. Like they are in pain, but we can't find a cause for pain." she said. **

**I nodded for her to continue. **

"**Then a few moments ago Auden pulled up on the coffee table and knocked over that vase. It hit Amelie in the head and cut her forehead. As they were both crying, when Auden laid her hand on Amelie's cut and this, white shimmering light, came out of her hand. When she pulled away the cut was gone." she said in a small voice. **

**I was in shock. "Sh-She healed her?" I stammered out. **

"**I think so. Because I was standing to go get her and clean up the blood when she touched her. Then they cut was gone. I would think I was crazy if there wasn't dried blood on them." she whispered. **

**I turned to Dimitri. "How is this possible? They don't have fangs like a Moroi baby. They are Dhampir, so how do they have powers." I whispered to him. **

"**Call Adrian or the Princess. Have them look at the auras. Maybe they can explain." he said back in a weak voice. **

**In seconds I had my phone out and was dialing. **

"**Liss. I need your help. Please, I know its early, but something happened." I said. **

"**Where are you Rose?" she asked groggily. **

"**Olena's room. Please hurry." I whispered with tears threaten to fall. **

"**I'm on my way." she said as she hung up.**

**As soon as Liss hung up I was dialing again. **

"**Kaylan?" I was surprised. **

"**Rose?" she asked**

"**Um, yea, I need Adrian. Like now. Do you think you could wake him?" I asked. **

"**Hold on."**

**I could faintly hear 'ADRIAN! Wake up! Rose is on the phone and I think she needs you.'**

"**What" I heard him hiss. **

"**Adrian please! I know its early but something happened and I need you. Please!" I whispered as the tears fell. **

**He sighed as he said, "Ok where are you?" **

"**Olena's room. Hurry please." I said. **

"**5 minutes" he said while closing the phone. **

**I was so worried. What was wrong with my babies! **

**Dimitri pulled me into his chest as I cried. I was so worried I couldn't stop the tears. About 4 minutes later Adrian burst through the door. You could tell I woke him. His hair was mused and he was in pajama bottoms and a inside out white undershirt. **

**I threw my arms around him as Dimitri told him what happened. **

"**Thank you for coming." I said as I pulled away and Liss walked in, looking slightly neater than Adrian. **

**She looked confused as she said, "If he's here why do you need me?" **

"**I need both your opinions." I said as Dimitri told the story again. **

**"Rose I can see their auras but not enough to tell you what you need to know." Liss said with a frown.**

**I looked up to see Adrian looking at my daughters with a strange expression. **

"**What is it Adrian? What's wrong with my babies?" I yelled at him. **

**He looked up and turned to me and Dimitri, "Rose, nothing is wrong with your daughters. But I cant explain what I see. Their auras have changed. They have the auras of Moroi but no fangs." he said. **

**"Uncle Drunky say what? Seriously are you sober?" I asked ****As I was gaping at him. **

**So he continued. "Auden's aura has a whole lot of gold in it. Like a spirit user's. Amelie's is just the normal aura for a Moroi with a lot of tinges of red and gold. Meaning she loves who has her and she's happy. But around the edges are the colors that identify her element as…" **

**AN: OKAY GUYS. SO SORRY ITS TOOK SO LONG. I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND GETTING READY TO TAKE MY STATE BOARD TEST TOMORROW. **

**AND ON ANOTHER NOTE. WHAT DO YOU GUYS WANT AMELIE'S ELEMENT TO BE? **

**REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW! **

**LOVE YOU GUYS BUCHES**

**ASHLEY**


	26. HEIR TO THE THRONE

AN: THANK YOU FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS. AND SINCE ITS WHAT YOU GUYS WANTED…. AMELIE HAS FIRE!

CHAPTER 26

RPOV

_So he continued. "Auden's aura has a whole lot of gold in it. Like a spirit user's. Amelie's is just the normal aura for a Moroi with a whole lot of tinges of red and gold. Meaning she loves who has her and she's happy. But around the edges are the colors that identify her element as…" _

"Fire. She has a lot of orange and yellow, which you see in most fire users." he finished looking up.

Oh boy this was not good. If she had my temper paired with fire she'd be uncontrollable and lethal. A very bad combination.

I looked at Dimitri and said, "What if she has my temper? Dimitri she'll kill someone!"

"Oh Roza. We'll work with her to help her control it. Chris will help her when they start coming in." he whispered rubbing my back.

"Oh and another thing. They'll most likely get them sooner than a normal Moroi." Adrian said.

"Why do you think that Adrian?" I asked curious.

"Rose your daughter just healed her sister and they're only like 6 months old. I figure Auden's are already showing some of her powers, Amelie's will probably be later but most likely before she's 5." he said.

I dropped my head in my hands as I said "Dimitri, how in the world will we explain to a 5 year old that she cant use the magic she has? She'll never understand."

"Roza give her a chance. Sure it's a wonder they have magic, but its an even bigger wonder we have them. Dhampir's aren't supposed to have children with Dhampir's. Yet here we are with 2. They left the ICU after only a few days when they should have been there for weeks. They were way behind in their development yet here they are at the top of the range now. They are going to be smart and if we explain they might understand." He whispered into my ear.

I snuggled into his chest as I said, "I sure hope Amelie was the one to get your temper and self control. I can deal with one just like me but it'll be harder if she's throwing fireballs at me." I said with a small laugh.

"Roza I would never let her throw a fireball at you." he said.

"Um, well since its like the middle of the night and I was asleep. I'm going to go home and go to bed. That okay?" Adrian asked.

"Thanks Adrian. For everything. And I'm glad you finally found someone who could put up with you." I said as I hugged him.

"Anytime Rose. But next time could it be at a decent hour?" he said leaving.

"Thanks Liss. For always being here. For getting up and coming to help at 3 am. And thanks in advance for being here for my daughter. She's going to need you, especially since she's got the same abilities as you." I said hugging her tight.

"What are Godparents for Rose?" she asked lightly.

"Oh and tell Firecrotch thanks in advance too. For helping my other daughter. And if she has my attitude he'll most definitely need to work with her." I said with a smirk.

"Roza. Be nice" Dimitri warned.

"Hey I am! I was thinking him for helping in advance! But if she has my attitude it'll be a bonus to watch him deal with Rose Hathaway Jr." I said grinning.

"Bye Rose. Love you guys." she said turning to leave.

"Bye Liss. We love you too."

"Hey guys. Do you wanna take them or leave them? They are acting fine now." Vika asked from the doorway.

"Um, we'll take them." I said grabbing Auden.

"I wonder if it was spirit hurting them earlier. They've been fine since the accident." Olena said.

"Maybe they weren't used to it and it hurt them the first time." I said aloud.

As we walked to the SUV Dimitri was silent. And after slipping into the seat and handing me Amelie and adjusting them to be comfy I turned to him.

"What's wrong Comrade?" I asked quietly.

"I'm afraid Roza. They are our babies. And sure I'd love more but I respect you are content with two. But Roza when people get wind that two Dhampir's have babies and those babies have powers. They'll want to experiment on our children." he whispered.

"Comrade no one will ever, and I mean EVER touch our children. Tomorrow we'll install a new security system and we'll keep watch over them. They will be okay." I said just as softly.

After arriving home we gently laid both girls in one crib where they were touching. I wanted them to feel safe and if it was together they felt safe then so be it.

I walked back to bed and thought over Dimitri's words. I wasn't joking. I would die to keep my girls safe and I would make sure that no one would ever hurt them.

*TWO WEEKS LATER*

For the past two weeks we had kept a careful watch on the girls and nothing else had happened. I was sure that Auden didn't know what she was doing when she healed Amelie. I think she knew her sister was hurting and wanted to help but I don't think she can control it yet.

Last week Adrian had asked Kaylan to marry him and I'm extremely happy for them. Mia and Eddie just found out they are expecting a baby and are on cloud 9. Lissa and Chris have decided that they are going to go off birth control and not stop from getting pregnant. I don't think they are trying, but they aren't preventing it either. Luke is like 9 months old and Liss wants her children close together. She wants them to be close.

Today is a big day because today Queen Tatiana and the council are going to choose a heir for the throne. Each royal family will have a vote and with the queen's approval will name the next ruler.

Lissa is afraid she'll be voted in and she really doesn't want to rule the whole Moroi population.

A few months ago Adrian's father, Nathan Ivashkov, was involved in a scandal that hurt his reputation and with the queen's urging he had stepped down from his position on the council. So no Adrian is on the council and ultimately in the running for the next ruler. I know the queen loves Adrian and would love to hand the throne to him so we were hoping Adrian would win the vote.

As the meeting drew closer me and Dimitri had to drop the girls at a sitter and head on over. We were required to stand on the wall and be good little guardians. Other than guardians only the voting council were aloud in the meeting.

Queen Tatiana called the meeting to order and went quickly to business.

"We are here to select our next ruler. The person who I will hand the throne over to in a few months." she said with authority.

"First we will take a written vote and then with my approval we will announce who has been chosen." she said with a smile.

"Tarus, who do you choose?" she asked

"We choose Prince Adrian Ivashkov." Replied Mary Tarus

"Voda?" she asked

"We choose Princess Bailey Badica." replied Pricilla Voda

"Zeklos?" she asked.

"We want Princess Vasilisa Dragomir" replied Drew Zeklos, Jesse's father.

"Dashkov?" was next

"We choose Prince Adrian Ivashkov." Replied Roger Dashkov, Viktor's cousin

"Ivashkov?" she asked Adrian

"I choose Princess Vasilisa Dragomir" Adrian replied

"Badica?"

"We choose Prince Adrian Ivashkov." replied Bailey Badica

"Ozera?"

"Prince Adrian Ivashkov" Chris replied.

"Szelsky?"

"Princess Vasilisa Dragomir"

"Conta?"

"Prince Adrian Ivashkov" Cady Conta replied.

"Drozdov"

"Bailey Badica is our choice" Daniel Drozdov replied

"Lazar?"

"Princess Dragomir." replied Stacia Lazar

"Dragomir?"

"Prince Adrian Ivashkov" Liss replied.

"Well it looks like our heir will be my own nephew. Prince Adrian Ivashkov." Tatiana said with a giant smile.

AN: OKAY SO…. I DIDN'T WANT LISSA TO BE QUEEN SO … ADRIAN IS!

OKAY… REVIEW! PLEASE!


	27. wedding plans

**AN: MUAHAHA I DIDN'T REALIZE I PUT ADRIAN WILL BE QUEEN, BUT YALL CAUGHT MY MEANING… **

**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK YOU GUYS… THIS STORY IS ABOUT TO FINISH OUT AND IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME THAT YOU GUYS HAVE STUCK WITH ME. **

**SO IN LIKE 2 OR 3 MORE CHAPTERS WE WILL BE FINISHED. BUT, I MIGHT DO A SEQUEL… NOT ONE CENTERED AROUND THE KIDS, BUT THEY WILL PLAY A BIG ROLE. IT'LL BE ABOUT ALL OF THEM: ROSE, DIMITRI, LISSA, CHRIS, EDDIE, MIA, KING ADRIAN, AND ALL THE LITTLE ONES… **

**NOW…. **

**CHAPTER 27**

**LPOV **

**It had been a little over a month since Adrian was voted to be the next Moroi ruler and things had settled down some. Rose and Dimitri were planning their wedding and so was Chris and me. Actually Rose would be here any minute to start working on it some more. We hadn't really scheduled dates yet, but that was our next chore. **

"**LISSA!" I heard Rose yell from the door. **

"**In the bedroom!" I yelled back. **

**She walked in with a baby on each hip and a grin on her face. **

"**What's with the grin Rose?" I asked as she put the girls in the pen with Luke.**

"**We've decided to finally make arrangements for our wedding." she said in a rush. **

**I raised my eyebrow and waved for her to go on. **

"**We want a beach wedding. We want to go to Hawaii. There's this beach that is breathtaking. Its called Makalawena Beach." she said. **

**I nodded as I said, "When were you thinking?" **

"**That's the problem. Someone brought up this idea. But you may not like it…" she trailed off. **

"**Rose you're my sister. If I don't like it, I'll tell you and we'll move on." I said with a Christian like smirk. **

"**What do you think about doing our weddings on the same day? Like at different times? Or even the same weekend." she said in one rush. **

"**Hmm, it could be fun… It would help for everyone to only have to come in once. Rose I like it. We could do one mid-afternoon and the other closer to sunset. Or once Friday night and the other Saturday." I replied a grin on my face. **

**The guests would only have to come out once, and we'd only have to get fixed up once. And we don't necessarily have to have ours outside. Me and Chris could have ours in a church or ballroom. **

**I like the location too, it's a beautiful beach. Its complete white sand and beautiful clear water. **

"**What does your fiancé think about this?" I asked her playfully.**

"**Liss we could marry in front of a judge and he'd be happy. He's only doing a wedding to flatter me." she said with a grin. **

"**Okay so… When were you thinking? Right now its October. Do you want a spring or summer wedding?" I asked with my pen posed. **

"**Um… What about the late May early June?" she asked. **

"**I've always wanted a summer wedding so either is good for me." I replied. **

**I pulled out a calendar as I said, "We have May 27-28, June 3-4, and June 10-11" **

"**Let me ask Dimitri and you talk to Chris. We need to come up with one soon so we can get out our save the dates." she said slowly. **

"**Yes, we sure do! Were you thinking big or small?" I asked**

"**I want mine small. Just friends and family. I know yours will be much bigger so…" **

"**Yes, I'm expected to invite everyone of 'importance'." I said with an involuntary shudder. **

"**Liss this may sound wrong, but its your wedding. If you don't want them there. don't invite them. Invite who you want. Not everyone because you're 'expected' to." she said with a squeeze. **

"**You're right Rose. I'm going to invite who I can tolerate and not all the others. but it will be larger than yours. There's no way around that." I said to her. **

**We broke up agreeing to meet back tomorrow after we talk to our grooms. **

**RPOV**

**I walked home in silence after dropping the girls off at their 'Grammy Olena's' room. She was leaving the day after tomorrow and they were going to stay the nights with her. I felt bad knowing that she was leaving and would miss them. There were so many things that she would miss out on. Their first words, first steps, first injuries. Plus we would miss her. **

"**Dimitri!" I said walking in the door and shedding my coat and scarf. **

"**In the hot tub!" I heard from the back of the house. **

**I walked out onto the back porch to see him in the hot tub and laid out. Not that I was complaining, I could see his well toned abs and sculpted chest above the water. **

**I quickly grabbed a pen and paper from the office and in very large letters wrote 'DO NOT DISTURB' and hung it on Lissa's sliding glass door. Then without another thought I shed my clothes and climbed in with him. **

**Before he realized I was in, I was underwater removing his trunks. After resurfacing I chunked them out and climbed into his lap facing him. **

"**So I talked to Liss today about wedding plans." I said into his ear. **

"**Hmm, and?" he questioned. **

"**We want to have our weddings either the same day or same weekend. Will that be okay?" I asked, while nervously chewing my lip. **

"**Roza, whatever you want is fine with me." he said kissing my neck. **

"**WAIT. I need to talk to you before we get caught up in the moment." I said forcefully. **

**He chuckled as he said, "Okay… what else is there?" **

"**A date. There are three. Either the last in May, the 27-28, June 3-4, or June 10-11." I said. **

"**Either is fine with me. You and Lissa decide and let us know. Honestly you can tell me what time to dress and show up and I'll be fine. The wedding planning stuff, that's all you two." he said as he kissed me again. **

**I kissed him back as I slid down his legs from his knees to where I was straddling him. **

**While twisting my hands into his hair, I murmured "We're all alone until tomorrow. That gives me all night to have my way with you." **

**As he kissed down my jaw he responded, "I love the sound of that." **

**Without a word I slid my hands down his perfect chest until I reached his area. Grabbing hold of him, I gently began to pump him my hand, getting him ready. **

"**Roza, we're in a hot tub. We wont be able to use a condom." he warned. **

"**The doctor said my pill had time to get in my system good and its almost as effective as a condom. Plus tonight I want to feel you in me without a barrier separating us." I whispered to him. **

"**Roza… what if something goes wrong. Are you ready to risk getting pregnant?" he pushed. **

"**Dimitri if it happens it happens. I don't think it will, but if it worries you that much never mind. We don't have to…" I said, rejection washing through me, as I stood up to get out. **

"**Do you seriously think I'm going to let your sexy body walk away from me?" he growled. **

"**Its not that I don't want you Roza. Its that you made it clear you didn't want more kids. I don't want you trapped with another child. So I wanted to be careful." he said sweetly. **

"**Dimitri, my pill is like 99% effective. If it happens then, we were supposed to have another child." I whispered climbing back onto him. **

**Without another word, I positioned myself over him and thrust him completely into me. At the same moment we both moaned out. I loved it. That first moment you're joined. The feeling of completement. **

**I had my hands twisted into his hair, giving me something to hang on to. One of his hands was planted firmly on my ass, holding me on him, keeping me from falling backwards. His other hand was roaming my body, stopping only to occasionally rub my sensitive center or my pinch my nipple. **

**At first he stayed clear of my breasts so when he pinched me I cried out kinda loud. **

**While I was nibbling his ear I realized I was so close. "Dim-Dimitri. God, I'm so so close. Please don't stop." I managed to get out between moans. **

**He was close too, I could tell. He was holding off until he knew I found my release. What sent me over the edge was his hand finding my throbbing center again. While vigorously rubbing and thrusting himself out and in harder than before I lost it and with one last "Dimitri" whimper from me and a grunt from him we both fell over the edge. **

**After we climbed out and went inside we decided to get a quick shower to wash the chlorine from us. After our fast shower, we curled up in our bed, not even bothering to get dressed. **

**All during the night we would make love and rest for a bit, just to wake up and make love again. It was amazing laying in his arms and not having to worry about getting up. Until after lunch the next day we laid in bed talking and joking around. **

**We talked about everything from the girls to the wedding to other future things. I was kinda conflicted. I knew Dimitri wanted more children, especially a son, yet I was afraid. I loved my girls more than anything, yet they had a choice. If they didn't want to be guardians that was fine with us. But a son, he would be expected to become a guardian. I didn't want my babies putting their life on the line daily for a stuck up Moroi who didn't give two cents about them. **

**My Moroi was my best friend so it was different. She was different. She wasn't the average 'I'm better than you Moroi'. **

**Dimitri as if sensing my internal conflict asked, "Roza honey. What's wrong?" **

**I looked up into his face and caressed his cheek. "Just thinking." **

"**About what hon.?" he pushed. **

"**I feel bad. I know that you've always wanted a house full of kids. Especially a son. I know that you've always wanted that. And I'm just selfish." I said as a tear rolled down my cheek. **

"**Roza. You are not selfish. You are the most unselfish woman I know. And sure I may have used to want a house full of kids but that was before I found out how hard they are. I'm okay Roza. I have you and my daughters." he whispered in my ear wiping mytears. **

**I took a deep breath as I whispered, "Maybe, maybe one day we can try for a son." **

**The smile on his face was radiant, "Really Roza? You'd have more children with me?" **

"**Silly, if I have kids with anyone it'll be you. And I'm not sure. I never wanted kids before, yet I have two now and I love them more than life. They are my world right along with you. So maybe one day. Maybe one day we can try again, do it the right way this time." I said to him. **

"**Roza you have made me the happiest man alive! I have you, my two precious daughters and the prospect of another. Thank you. For everything, beginning with loving me." **

"**You're the one who needs thanking. You've put up with so much of my crap over time and you didn't give up on me. Thank you for giving me our babies and thank you for loving me enough to give me forever." I said kissing his cheek. **

"**I love you Roza." he said with his grin still in place. **

"**I love you too Comrade. Now, I think we need to practice making babies. Just so we're perfect when the time comes." I said with a smirk. No more words were needed as we perfected our love making. **

**AN: OKAY SO…. THERE IS A POLL ON MY PROFILE. ON WHICH DRESS SHOULD BE ROSE'S WEDDING DRESS. YOU HAVE TO COPY AND PASTE THE URL INTO YOUR BROWSER TO PULL IT UP. PLEASE VOTE! **

**AND REVIEW! **

**THANKS GUYS! **


	28. AN

**AN: OKAY GUYS… BEFORE I UPDATE… PLEASE GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE ON THE DRESS THAT LISSA SHOULD PICK FOR HER WEDDING. I WANT IT TO BE YALLS CHOICE. THANKS GUYS! AND A CHAPTER IS COMING, LIKE ASAP… **

**THANKS FOR READING! **

**ASHLEY **


	29. final preparations

**RPOV **

**A little before noon I woke to a note on Dimitri's pillow. He had went to see the girls before his shift, so I was alone. I quickly showered and dressed to go to Lissa's. **

"**Liss! I'm here!" I called walking into her living room where she was sitting rocking Luke. **

"**Did you talk to Dimitri?" she asked looking up. **

"**Yep," I said popping my 'p'. "He's good with any date. So lets go with the middle one. June 3-4?" I asked. **

"**Sounds good. Turns out Christian didn't really care anyways. Like Dimitri he's just ready for it to be official." she said with a smile. **

"**Good. Now. Liss we've got to find dresses." I said grimacing. I hated shopping. **

**She squealed as she said, "YES shopping!" **

"**So you're ready?" **

"**Yep let me just leave Luke with Chris." she said walking out. **

**Since Mia, Kaylan, and Vika were the others in the wedding we called them to meet us at the bridal shop to get bridesmaids dresses first. Sonya and Karolina are going to be bridesmaids in my wedding but they aren't around to shop. **

**After we all met up we quickly started looking thru the racks to find the perfect style for our wedding. **

**Liss quickly found the bridesmaids dress she wanted and the maid of honor dress for me. Her maid of honor dress, which was me, was baby pink with a large flower on the hip in front. Even though it was pink this dress was sexy and I loved it. (LINK ON PROFILE)**

**Her bridesmaids dresses were baby pink one shoulder dresses with a flower on the strap and were very sexy. (LINK ON PROFILE) **

**After selecting the dresses for Lissa's wedding party I went in search of the style I liked for my bridesmaids/maid of honor. **

**I found the dresses I loved and set them aside with the ones for Lissa's. **

**Lissa's maid of honor dress was a dark ivory silk with a layer of lacy chiffon over it. It also had a big bow that tied on her waist. (LINK ON PROFILE)**

**My bridesmaids dresses were silk and lace in the same color. They were beautiful, almost as beautiful as Lissa's. (LINK ON PROFILE)**

**Now. This next task will be hard. Finding our wedding dresses. **

"**Liss I'm not sure what I want for mine," I said turning to her. **

"**White or Ivory?" she asked**

"**Ivory I think. Its kinda hypocritical to wear white when I have children." I said with a shrug. **

"**True but its your wedding you can wear whatever you want." she said "What style?"**

"**Um, I'm not sure?" It came out like a question. **

"**Big and fluffy or straight? Train? Beading? What do you want?" she asked like the fashionista she is. **

"**No, not big and fluffy. Straight. Maybe a small train. And some beading but it depends." I said while thinking. **

"**Okay. Lets go look in your size and see what they have." she said walking off with the others. **

**I tried on like a hundred dresses before I found it. It was absolutely perfect. It was a soft ivory color with a beaded empire waist. It was light and airy with a short train at the back. I was in love instantly. **

"**Liss" I breathed. "This is it." **

**She grinned as she said, "Its gorgeous Rose." **

**After trying it on I was certain that it was it. **

"**I'm getting it Liss." I said toting it to the other dresses and walking back to help Liss look her size section. **

**After looking through the whole effing store we found two dresses that she loved. One was a strapless white gown that was full and beaded. The other was a strapless ivory silk dress, with a bow to the side in the front. It was as some would say plain. **

**The first looked beautiful on her but when she walked out in the silk ivory dress she was breathtakingly beautiful. It hugged her body and looked beautiful against her pale skin. **

"**Liss that dress. Is. Beautiful. Like seriously. You look sexy." I whispered. **

"**I love it. Even more than the traditional one that was first." she said grinning. **

"**So we have everything and we can go now… Right?" I asked hopefully. **

"**Nope. We have three more dresses to pick." She said grinning. **

"**Who's dress?" I asked confused. **

"**Zoya, Auden and Amelie's dresses." she said. Heading to the children's section. **

**Within 15 minutes we had two sets of matching dresses for my girls. The ones they would wear to Lissa's wedding was baby pink with an adorable fluffy bow on the side. For my wedding we had ivory dresses with little baby bows stitched in with one on the front. (LINKS ON PROFILE) **

**zoya's dress was ivory and brown and absolutely adorable. She will look so cute in it being my flower girl. (LINK ON PROFILE)**

**After making our purchases we went back to the house for a little more planning. Today we were going to book the hotel we wanted and get the appropriate permission to have our beach wedding too. **

**We had decided to have our weddings the same weekend just not the same days. Dimitri and I want to have ours on Friday evening on the beach with just a small crowd. Liss will have a larger one on Saturday. They we both leave on our honeymoon. **

**Dimitri and Chris were taking care of planning the honeymoons and were keeping them secret from us. Dimitri could take me anywhere and I'd be happy, as long as I was with him so I wasn't too worried. But everything else was scaring me. **

**We had so much to do before that weekend. I was scared I would forget something and it would be a disaster. **

**After planning the main details with Lissa we got our invitations ready and sent them out as soon as possible so that they will have the date saved. **

**It was decided that Dimitri's family will fly in 2 weeks before the wedding for final fittings and to help with last minute details. **

**4 days before the weekend we will all fly out on a court jet to get relaxation time before our big day. **

**AN: OKAY GUYS. FIRST OFF SORRY FOR THE DELAY. I JUST WASN'T IN A WRITING MOOD. NOW SECOND. I KNOW ITS SHORT. BUT I'M TRYING TO TIE UP ALL LOOSE ENDS BEFORE IT ENDS. OR BEFORE THE NEXT CHAPTER WHICH IS THE WEDDING. ANYWHO. REVIEW GUYS! **


	30. Rose Wedding rewrite!

**AN: OKAY… I MESSED UP LIKE ROYALY WITH THE WEDDING AND I WONT EVEN TRY TO EXPLAIN HOW I DID BUT.. IM FIXING IT AND REPOSTING THE CHAPTER... **

**I APOLOGIZE FOR MY MISTAKE**

**HERE WE ARE… THE BIG WEDDING.**

**DPOV**

**(DAY BEFORE WEDDING… SO THURSDAY)**

**Tomorrow evening I will be marrying the love of my life and mother of my children. The girls had finally decided that Rose and I will marry on Friday evening on the beach and the Princess will marry Chris on Saturday evening in our hotel's ballroom. Today was about making sure all of the guys have everything together so tomorrow will go smooth. I know how worried Rose is now and I don't want to stress her more. **

**Quickly I typed out a text to send to all the guys. **_**Need to go over last minute details. Meet me in my room in 15 minutes. -Dimitri. **_**After selecting Christian, Adrian, Eddie, Paul, Erik Tolstoy -Sonya's boyfriend, and Mikhail Stalin-Karolina's fiancée.**

**After Roza told me who she had chose for her bridesmaids I chose who all I would have with me. Chris, Adrian, Eddie, and Paul were given. I wasn't sure if she would include my elder sisters, since they aren't very close. But when she did I asked their partner to walk with them and stand with me. I had know Mikhail in school and Erik not very much. He was older than me and we never really talked. **

**One by one they slowly walked in, wondering what was going on. "What's up man?" Eddie asked. **

"**Rose is stressed out right now, worried about everything that could go wrong tomorrow. I want to make sure there is no reason to stress on my side so… I want you to get your tux bag from the closet and try them on. Make sure everything fits and is there." I said. **

**They all grumbled about it but eventually went to change. After I was sure everyone's tuxes were right I went to find Rose and the girls. I was sure she was bout ready to pull her hair out by now. **

**Auden and Amelie were both walking about and getting into everything. They were 18 months old and starting to show more personality. **

**Amelie was more of a 'free spirit' so to say. She was carefree and happy all the time. She had Rose's smart elick attitude but with my control. For the most part Amelie is shy. She loves without limit but it takes time to earn her attention. Her having my control, I was thankful for. A mini Rose with the element fire would be a DISASTER. **

**Now Auden on the other hand, she was more like Rose. She was reckless. But she stood up for her sister without hesitation. She was bold, fearless almost. She's got Rose's attitude too, but with Rose's control. Which just makes my heart happy. *Note Sarcasm* **

**I was not looking forward to her teenage years. Well I wasn't looking forward to either of their teenage years. They were both beautiful and I was afraid I would be put in jail for beating some royal jack ass senseless. **

**I found Rose and Lissa in their room going over last minute details and wrapping things up. **

**I walked up behind her and kissed her neck as I wrapped my arms around her waist. **

"**Hi Honey." I whispered in her ear. **

"**Hey. You ready to head back? Its been a long day and I need rest before Liss wakes me up at the crack of dawn tomorrow." she asked yawning. **

"**Yep. I'm ready when you are." she said grabbing Auden. As I picked up Amelie I turned to Lissa. **

"**Thank you Princess. All you've done for our wedding is much appreciated." I said with a smile**

"**It was my pleasure Dimitri." she said shooing us out. **

**After walking out I silently intertwined my fingers with Rose's. **

"**Do you ever regret it?" I asked suddenly.**

"**Regret what?" she asked confused. **

"**What happened? Getting pregnant in high school and being a teenage mother." I asked. Just needing to her to say it. **

"**Never. I would never change my life. You and these two little girls are my everything." she replied squeezing my hand. **

"**I love you Roza… My only regret is not being there for the whole experience." I said smiling at the memory of how I found out. To be honest I thought she was mad and had random sex with someone after I left. Out of spite. Now I realize it was foolish to assume she would do that. **

"**Guess what" she whispered as we laid the girls down in the crib. **

"**What?"**

"**We're getting married tomorrow." she said excitedly. **

"**I know Roza. I cant wait." I said as we climbed into bed quickly falling asleep. **

***NEXT DAY***

**RPOV**

**We were woke by Lissa walking in and snatching covers off. **

"**UP! NOW!" she said walking out. **

**I sighed loudly and rolled over and kissed Dimitri on the lips once before I walked out. Everything we'd need were already at the room the girls were using so I just left as I was. Dimitri was going to watch the girls while I dressed and Liss will come fetch them with just enough time to change them. **

**I quickly followed Liss out and was bombarded with hair and make up stylists.**

**I was sat to do my hair while the others had make up done. My hair was rolled into perfection and pinned half up with sparkly pins. It was gorgeous. As soon as the woman finished we switched up and I was made up. The woman done my makeup very natural with light mascara and eyeshadow. **

**I looked at the clock to see we had 45 minutes until I was a go. I was so nervous now. Scared. My stomach was doing flip flops as I started to dress. **

**Before putting me in my dress Liss went and got the girls. They were changed into their dresses and let the stylists fix their curly mop. **

**After they were finished Liss helped me into my dress with only 10 minutes to spare. With those few minutes we took a few snapshots and then made our way to the white sand beach behind our hotel where Liss had set up where the ceremony would take place and lined up. **

**I hadn't seen it until now and I gasped in shock. Liss had outdone herself. In the sand she had set up a makeshift alter that sat infront of the white folding chairs. The makeshift alter was a floral arched arangement for us to stand under and a white table with a flower arangement on it for the priest to stand every chair was a was a white covering with a gold bow tied behind it. (LINK ON PROFILE FOR EVERYONE OF THE GIRL'S DRESSES)**

**First Sonya walked in with her boyfriend Erik. Next came Karolina with her fiancée Mikhail. After that came Kaylan with Adrian. Then Viktoria with Paul. Next was Mia with Eddie. Last came Lissa, my maid of honor with Chris, Dimitri's best man. I was so nervous after they all walked in. I stood by Abe as I waited to hear they wedding march start. **

"**Deep Breath Kiz." he said kissing my cheek lightly. **

**That's when we heard my music start. **

**With one last deep breath Abe led me around the corner and into view of the small audience and we started our slow walk to where Dimitri waited for me. The man I loved. **

**After Abe handed me to Dimitri things flew by. I vaguely remember the priest ask me to repeat after him. I was so lost in his eyes. I mumbled what he said and soon after we were making our way back down the sand walkway. **

**DPOV**

**"I, Rosemarie Hathaway, take you, Dimitri Belikov, to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." she said looking at me. **

**"Now Dimitri, Repeat after me." the priest said looking to me. **

**"I, Dimitri Belikov, take you, Rosemarie Hathaway, to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." I repeated as smiled widely.**

**"I now announce you husband and wife. Dimitri, you can kiss your bride." he said grinning. **

**As our lips met the others around us disappeared. It was only the two of us. Too quickly she pulled away blushing slightly. **

**"I meant everything I said in my vows. I love you Comrade." she whispered **

**"I know. I know you did. And I love you to my Roza." I said kissing her forehead.**

**As the priest announced, "May I announce to you Mr. and Mrs. Dimitri Belikov!" I took her hand and we walked down the sand walkway to take our group photos with the photographer before for the reception. **

**The reception flew by in flurry. We took more pictures than I ever imagined and all too soon it was over. **

**The girls were spending their last night with us before we left on our two week honeymoon. We would have like to have this night alone but we both know we are going to miss those two little girls like crazy while we're gone. So our first night alone as a married couple won't be until tomorrow night. Not that I'm complaining, I'm sure that it'll be worth the wait. It always is with Roza. **

**We made our way back to the room hand in hand and each of us toting a baby to rest and ready ourselves to do the same thing tomorrow. **

**OKAY GUYS… HOW WAS IT? GOOD BAD? THERE WILL BE ONE MORE CHAPTER WITH LISSA'S WEDDING THEN MAYBE AN EPILOGUE. OR LIKE A PROLOGUE FOR THE SEQUEL. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	31. Lissa Wedding

**AN: OKAY GUYS… HERE IT IS… THE LAST CHAPTER OF WHAT WENT WRONG! AND YES, AS FAR AS I'VE PLANNED THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL AND I'VE ALREADY STARTED PLANNING OUT IN MY HEAD WHAT I WANT TO HAPPEN…. IT WILL FOLLOW THE GIRLS AND ALL THE OTHERS WITH THEIR LIFE. THERE WILL BE A MAJOR EVENT HAPPEN THAT WILL TRY THEIR RELATIONSHIP. ANYWHO THAT'S ENOUGH. LETS FINISH THIS ONE FIRST! **

**CHAPTER 31**

**RPOV**

**Liss, Vika, Mia, Kaylan and myself were getting the final touches put on our hair and make up before we dressed in the gowns we had for Lissa's wedding. The girls were already dressed and with Dimitri while we finished up. **

**Right before we slipped into our dresses the waitor poured us all a glass of champagne so we could have our private toast before the wedding. **

**I picked up my glass as I turned to my best friend. **

"**Lissa, you've been my best friend for 13 years. We did everything together! We played together, got our periods together, went to classes together, crushed on guys together sometimes the same one, we ran away together (yes stupid Rose impulse), we've learned how to manage our bond, and now we're raising our kids together. I love you Liss and I'm so happy you've found someone who can make you happy." I said smiling and taking a sip of the bubbly. **

**It however did not escape my attention that Lissa fake sipped her drink. All the thougth I put into my toast and she didn't drink up! **

**After we were dressed and ready to leave I waved the other girls on so I could privately talk to her. **

"**I saw that fake sip Vasilisa." I said, hand on hip. **

"**Rose! Drop it." she said grinning. **

"**Now, you know me. I will not drop it." I said grabbing her wrist.**

"**Urgh fine. If you must know, I took a test last night. It was positive. And even though I'm not sure I'm taking precautions. If I am pregnant I'm going to be careful." she said smiling wide. **

"**LISS! You're kidding me!" I shrieked. **

"**Nope. I'm not! But don't say anything, I haven't told Chris yet." she said walking toward the ballroom in her white dress. **

"**When are you gonna tell him?" I asked curious. **

"**Well… right after we say our vows. When he leans down to kiss me." she says blushing. **

"**Aww Liss! That's going to make him so happy!" I say taking her hand. **

**We drop the subject as we catch up to the other girls and line up. **

**Viktoria is walking in with one of Christian's friends, Karter Easton. They hadn't been friends for long but they apparently hit it off quickly and were fast friends. And he was actually quite the looker. Blonde hair blue eyes and a killer body, for a Moroi. He was actually a non-royal Moroi but was really a sweet guy. **

**Mia was walking in with Eddie. **

**Kaylan with Adrian. Chris actually liked Adrian now that he has a girlfriend. He used to worry he wanted Lissa but now we can see how wrong that was. **

**And I was walking Lissa in since her father wasn't able to be here. Dimitri was standing as Chris's best man and would walk me out after the ceremony. **

**We lined up and waited for the others to take their place. After they were settled the wedding march started and we took one last calming breath and started our long walk to the front of the room. **

**The room was beautiful and Liss loved it! They had hung curtains in the front for the wedding party to stand behind and the isle had a long white runner with beautiful lights on either side of it. All in all. The room was perfect. **

**After handing Lissa off to Chris I went and took my place next to her. I was anxious to hear the vows they wrote for each other. **

**After the beginning of the ceremony was over they quickly reached the vows. The priest was going to let them say them instead of making them repeat after him. **

"**Vasilisa, would you like to read your vows to Christian?" the minister asked.**

"**I, Vasilisa Dragomir, take you, Christian Ozera, to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the man you will become, and falling in love a little more every day. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us." she finished smiling as I handed her his white gold band to slide on. **

"**Christian?" came the urging of the minister **

"**I, Christian Ozera, take you, Vasilisa Dragomir, to be my friend, my lover, the mother of my children and my wife. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity." he said while sliding in her matching band. **

"**I now announce you husband and wife. Christian, you can kiss your bride." the man said grinning. **

**I watched with a smirk as he dipped his head and stopped. Since I was close I could hear her words. **

"**I love you Chris. I'm glad you want me to be the mother of your children, because I'm…" she started but was cut off. **

**Christian picked her up, in front of the whole crowd, and kissed her while spinning her around. **

"**Really? You took a test?" he asked smiling so big it should hurt. **

"**Yes. Last night." she said kissing him. **

**The clearing of the ministers throat brought them out of their pregnancy induced haze. **

"**I now announce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Dragomir-Ozera." he said as they walked out. **

**I was glad that Chris was okay with her keeping Dragomir and adding Ozera. She was the last of her line and it was important. **

**After they left we quickly followed and it was time for another reception. **

**After a few hours of reception time, it was time for all four of us to leave for the airport. Lissa and Chris were leaving for a week in Fiji before coming home. I had personally chose the guaridans to accompany them. If I wasn't there I was going to make damn sure she was protected. **

**Dimitri still wouldn't tell me where we were going though. After a quite ride to the court airport we hugged with a tearful goodbye and boarded two separate planes. **

**Once we were in the air I asked again where we were going. **

"**Roza! it's a surprise!" he said trowing his hands up. **

"**Urgh fine." I mumbled laying down to sleep. **

**After a long nap I woke to the plane landing. So we were here? **

"**So comrade. We're here. Where is here?" I asked kissing his cheek. **

"**Morocco." he stated. **

**Lissa! She told him I'd always wanted to visit the resorts of Morocco.**

"**You brought me to the one place I've only dreamed about" I whispered kissing him on the lips. **

"**I wanted you to know how much I care." he said simply. **

**I grinned. "we'll come on Comrade. Lets see this resort Lissa pointed you to." **

**He smiled as we grabbed a cab to our resort. **

"**Marrakech! This is the best resort here!" I exclaimed as we pulled up.**

"**And we have the entire honeymoon suite." he said kissing along my jaw. **

"**Good then. We can celebrate right." I said trailing my hand towards them hem of his shirt.**

**Grabbing our bags with one hand and my wrist with the other he half drug me to our room. Where we celebrated correctly for a full week. **

**AN: OKAY GUYS… THAT WAS IT… THE LAST CHAPTER… *TEAR* BUT ANYWHO. I THINK I'M GOING TO POST A LITTLE PROLOGUE TO THE SEQUEL AFTER THIS CHAPTER SO YALL CAN SEE THE ADDITIONS AND ALL…. THEN THE SEQUEL! **

**REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!**


	32. epilogue

**AN: OKAY…. SOOO…. TO INTRODUCE THE NEW CHARACTERS AND ALL HERE IS THE EPILOGUE. ITS JUST TO CATCH YOU GUYS UP TO ADDITIONS AND ALL… ENJOY… **

**Epilogue/Prologue**

**RPOV**

**Today was mine and Dimitri's 16th**** wedding anniversary. Since the day we got married things have changed a lot. Auden and Amelie are 17 and a half years old now. When they were 6 we had a surprise baby and our son, Aleksei Nicolai Hathaway-Belikov. Alek is now 12 and honestly he is his father's son. He's already taller than I am with muscles. He has Dimitri's eyes and Dimitri's hair. He even wears it long and tied back at his neck. With parents like Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov all three of our kids are destined to be kick ass fighters. Auden and Amelie are number one and two in their combat classes and they each have one molnija mark. They were out shopping with a group when Strigoi attacked. Amelie lit it up and Auden staked him and they both got one mark because they worked together to take him down. **

**Alek is quickly becoming known. Everyone knows he's my child and everyone can see that even at 12 he's better than some seniors. The girls help train him when they can and Dimitri and I help him out a lot. He's only ever wanted to be a guardian so he's going to be the best. With a passion like his, its not possible to not be a guardian. **

**I was still Lissa's guardian and Dimitri was guarding whoever needed him from the Dragomir-Ozera family. Lissa has 4 children of her own, Luke who was adopted, and she's pregnant again. Her first pregnancy she had fraternal twins, a boy and girl. Her oldest girl is Carli Rose and her twin is Asher Cole. The twins are 15. Her next child is Audrey Noelle is 11. Her youngest is Kennedi Blayre at 5 years old. The new baby was a surprise and surprised we were. We thought for sure she'd take all steps necessary to prevent it after she had Blayre but apparently not. The new baby is a boy and his name is to be Karson Riley. **

**With Lissa's new baby coming me and Dimitri have been talking more. It's lonely now that all 3 of my children have moved to academy dorms. I miss them like crazy. In fact we've been talking more about maybe having another child and call me crazy but I think I might want to. **

**Adrian and Kaylan married almost 10 years ago and have two children, Addyson Claire age 9 and Brighton Carter age 6. **

**Eddie and Mia married about a year after we did and have one child, Peyton Connor age 10 and they are trying again. **

**Last is Viktoria. She started dating Karter Easton, Chris's friend and they married about 7 years ago. They have one child, Lilly Grace age 4, and Vika is pregnant with their son. **

**When my girls and Luke turned 5 we had to bring them to the academy and leave them. It was the single hardest thing I've ever did. But then, the next week Lissa got a call. Old headmistress Kirova had a stroke and was told the stress of the job was too much. So they offered her the position of headmistress to the academy. She jumped on it and the next day we were moving into the temporary apartments they had for us. They were allowing us to construct the house of our choice on some land right down a wooded path from the school, so we were only in the apartments for a semester. **

**Lissa was set up as the Headmistress and Chris, Dimitri, Eddie, and myself were all offered jobs teaching. Chris was teaching offensive magic to a small group of fire users and the combat classes were separated out between me Dimitri and Eddie. **

**So, here it was my anniversary and I was waiting for Dimitri to get home from his combat classes. **

**I was surprising him with a trip off campus to eat dinner. We were going to eat supper with our children and then go get some dessert alone. We were going to drive alone and meet the girls and Alek there. Yes, I know, I gave my girls a car for their 16 birthday. It was dumb but they deserved it. **

**I was jolted out of my thoughts to the door opening and my very own Russian God walking in shirtless. Yummy. **

"**Hey there sexy." I purred in his ear while wrapping my arms around him from behind. **

"**My favorite way to be greeted" he said turning around in my arms and kissing me on the lips. **

**I grinned as I pulled away. "No sir, you have 30 minutes to shower and be dressed so we can leave. I have a surprise for you and I wont keep our children waiting so we can fool around first." I said smirking. **

"**Fine, I'll be ready." he said rolling his eyes. **

**I quickly walked to the back bathroom to finish my make up and slip on my dress. **

**Exactly 30 minutes later he walked out looking sexy as ever. He was wearing a black button down and khaki pants. And I was wearing a cute black dress. **

**I decided to approach the baby subject while we were in the car, during the 30 minute drive to the restaurant. **

**After loading up and making it past the gate I turned in my seat to face him and intertwined. **

"**Dimitri? Can we talk about something?" I asked nervous.**

"**Roza, you can talk to me about anything. I'm your husband." he said smiling. **

"**Well see I was wondering if you ever considered having another baby?" I asked as I looked down. **

**After squeezing my hand he said, "Roza I would have a whole football team if you'd let me. I love children and I love our children even more. I always figured you didn't want more." **

"**I think I might. I mean I'm not sure if we can now because its been so long but I'd like to try." I said smiling.**

"**We can start tonight." he said smirking as I blushed. **

"**You want to tell the kids?" I asked.**

"**We can. We can see what they'd think about it." he said finally. **

"**Okay. I love you Dimitri Belikov." I said squeezing his hand. **

"**And I love you Rose Belikov." he said. **

**AN: OKAY GUYS…. THERE IT IS… THE EPILOGUE/PROLOGUE. DO YOU GUYS LIKE? REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW. AFTER I GET SOME REVIEWS I'LL POST THE FIRST CHAPTER. AND I'M PLANNING ON GOING IN AND MAKING THE NEW FANFIC FOR IT AND PUTTING THIS FIRST. IF YOU WANT ME TO WRITE THE SEQUEL GO IN AND ADD IT TO YOUR FAVORITES AND LEAVE ME SOME LOVE… ****J **


	33. Last AN

**AN: OKAY GUYS… BEFORE I UPDATE… PLEASE GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE ON THE DRESS THAT LISSA SHOULD PICK FOR HER WEDDING. I WANT IT TO BE YALLS CHOICE. THANKS GUYS! AND A CHAPTER IS COMING, LIKE ASAP… **

**THANKS FOR READING! **

**ASHLEY **


End file.
